Empty Heart
by khy13
Summary: Dong Hae tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyu Hyun. Adiknya itu berdiri berhadapan dengan peti jenazah ibunya, menatap foto besar yang menampilkan potret ibunya yang terlihat begitu cantik. Kemudian Kyu Hyun memejamkan mata, lama.. tetap berdiri disana dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Tak membiarkan siapapun mengambil alih posisinya. #newsummary
1. Chapter 1

Anak itu terbangun ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ini baru pukul dua dini hari dan tidak wajar jika dirumahnya terdengar teriakan dan umpatan-umpatan yang sangat tidak ia sukai itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati pagar pembatas tangga. Dari sana ia bisa melihat dua orang yang paling disayanginya saling membalas makian dan umpatan kasar. Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya. Tapi tetap saja terasa begitu sakit saat melihat semuanya.

Sebuah koper hitam tergeletak begitu saja di samping ayahnya yang sedang berdiri tegang, ibunya berdiri di hadapan ayahnya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf.." satu kata dari mulut sang ayah.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak menghalangi hubunganmu dengan wanita itu. Mungkin aku memiliki banyak kekurangan sehingga kau mencari wanita lain sebagai gantinya. Tapi tidakkah kau mengingat anak kita? dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayangmu. Kasih sayang dari kita." Tangan wanita itu bergerak mengambil koper yang berada di samping suaminya. "Kita selesaikan dulu semua ini, setelah itu kau boleh pergi."

_**DEG**_

Apa yang dikatakan ibunya? Anak itu mulai melangkah menyusuri anak tangga dengan perlahan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan berteriak kepada dua orang yang tidak lain adalah orang tuanya itu untuk tidak bertengkar. Tapi ia tak bisa, kakinya terasa lelah melangkah, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang tuanya. Biarlah mereka menyelesaikannya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang tak akan di dengar.

"_Eomma_…_Appa_.." Panggilnya dengan suara serak, ia berusaha menahan airmatanya. Dia anak laki-laki dan tidak sepantasnya menangis. Itu yang selalu ayahnya katakan.

"Kyu Hyun-_ah_ …"

Anak itu, Kyu Hyun berlari ketika ibunya melafalkan namanya dengan lembut. Sang ibu langsung menyambut pelukan dari anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Siapa yang akan pergi?" Tanya Kyu Hyun. Masih dalam pelukan ibunya. Airmatanya sudah tumpah, tangannya bergerak kasar mencoba menghentikan air yang terus keluar dari matanya itu. "Aku tidak mau menangis, tapi airmatanya tidak mau berhenti keluar," keluhnya, ketika menyadari usahanya –menghentikan airmata- sia-sia sudah. Dia tetap menangis, bahkan terisak pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang," ujar sang ibu, menenangkan Kyu Hyun dengan mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang pergi, kau tidur lagi ya.. _eomma_temani."

Kyu Hyun menggeleng, mana mungkin dia dapat terlelap sedangkan kedua orangtuanya sibuk beradu mulut? "_Appa_.." Mata Kyu Hyun beralih menatap ayahnya. "Kyu mau tidur dengan _Appa_." Kyu Hyun menatap ayahnya dengan penuh harap, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ayahnya yang masih berdiri mematung itu. Ia tak mau ayahnya pergi, ia ingin keluarganya tetap utuh. _Appa_, _Eomma_, dan dia.

Kim Ha Na, ibunya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyu Hyun, menatap suaminya dengan penuh harap. Tapi suaminya tetap bergeming, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya bahkan sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Ha Na-_ya_." Ucap laki-laki itu singkat seraya beranjak dengan mendorong koper hitam yang sejak tadi tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menggendong Kyu Hyun, mengecup puncak kepala anak itu kemudian melangkah mantap menggapai pintu keluar.

"_Appa! Khajima Appa!_"

Kyu Hyun berontak. Tangis histerispun terdengar sangat nyaring malam itu.

* * *

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

* * *

**Cast: **

* * *

**Cho Kyu Hyun, **

**Lee Dong Hae, **

**Kim Ki Bum, **

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo.**

* * *

**By:**

* * *

**Khy13**

* * *

"Kyu Hyun-_ah_.."

Kyu Hyun bergeming. Dia sama sekali tak mau walau untuk sekedar menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ayah merindukanmu…"

Kyu Hyun tetap diam, bahkan ia tak peduli dengan suara laki-laki itu yang sedikit bergetar. Hatinya sakit mendengar suara itu sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis. Tapi keegoisannya mengalahkan semuanya, memorinya seakan berputar, mengulang kembali masa dimana laki-laki itu menyakiti ibunya. Ia membencinya.

"Bagaimana… keadaanmu?" dalam keraguan, laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah kembali," ujar Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba. Dengan nada dingin, khas seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. "Aku bahakan berharap agar tidak pernah melihat wajahmu lagi, Tuan."

Laki-laki itu tertegun, "Kyu Hyun-_ah_ maafkan aku."

Kyu Hyun berbalik, menatap wajah sang ayah dengan amarah. Matanya memerah dan sedikit sembab, ayahnya tahu kalau Kyu Hyun telah menangis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini hmm? kau meninggalkan aku dan ibu hanya demi wanita itu. Dan sekarang kau datang lagi? cih menjijikan!" Kyu Hyun, terdiam sesaat. Helaan napas terdengar diantara keduanya. "Saat itu aku masih berusia 4 tahun, aku begitu mengagumi ayahku, seoarang laki-laki tegas berwibawa yang sangat menyayangiku. Ternyata aku salah, saat itu aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang mudah dibodohi oleh seorang laki-laki yang semua orang bilang dia adalah ayahku dan ternyata dia hanya seorang laki-laki berengsek yang tak mempunyai otak!"

"Jaga bicaramu Cho Kyu Hyun! siapa yang mengajarkanmu bersikap seperti itu!" bentak sang ayah. Kyu Hyun tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tahu, Tuan? aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapat pengajaran sikap yang baik dari ayahku." Desis Kyu Hyun tajam.

Keheningan menguasai mereka sesaat sebelum Kyu Hyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa mengembalikan ibuku. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengganggu ketenanganku disini." Kemudian Kyu Hyun pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan ayahnya yang berdiam diri dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Ha Na-_ya_.."

Tubuh itu terjatuh, berlutut di hadapan sebuah gundukan tanah bertabur bunga. Dia meraba batu yang tertancap di sisi lain tanah itu dengan tangan bergetar, perlahan menyusuri deretan huruf yang terukir pada batu itu yang bertuliskan nama isteri tercintanya.

* * *

Kyu Hyun membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan sebuah bantingan. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Rumah sederhana itu terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menata beberapa makanan di meja makan, laki-laki itu hanya berdecak melihat tingkah Kyu Hyun, kemudian menghampiri pintu kamar Kyu Hyun yang telah tertutup sempurna.

"Kyu Hyun-ie, sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu," teriak laki-laki itu sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali.

"Aku tak lapar _Hyung_!" teriak Kyu Hyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kau kira perutmu itu apa huh? Dia harus diisi makanan, kau tahu?!" teriak pria yang dipanggil _Hyung_ ini, tak mau kalah dengan teriakan Kyu Hyun.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakan wajah Kyu Hyun yang terlihat lesu dengan mata yang masih terlihat sembab.

"Kau dari mana bocah!"

Laki-laki itu mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kyu Hyun. Walaupun pelan, Kyu Hyun tetap meringis.

"Mana makanannya. Aku lapar." Kyu Hyun tak mengindahkan perkataan _Hyung_-nya itu dan segera berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak lapar," sindir laki-laki itu sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyu Hyun dan duduk dihadapan Kyu Hyun yang sudah mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi.

"Aku hanya malas, tapi kau terus mengetuk pintu. Aku tak ingin pintu itu rusak."

Laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh. Memerhatikan tingkah adiknya yang benar-benar tak dapat di tebak itu. siapa yang tidak khawatir jika melihat adiknya pulang dengan membanting pintu dan kemudian mengurung diri di kamar? Tentu saja laki-laki bernama Lee Dong Hae itu khawatir dan akan berusaha membujuk Kyu Hyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, hm?" tanya Dog Hae setelah menelan sesendok nasi.

"Bukankah tadi sebelum berangkat aku sudah bilang, aku akan ke makam _eomma_."

"Kukira mengunjungi makam _eomma_-mu tidak akan selama ini."

"Hanya jalan-jalan dengan Ki Bum."

"Kim Ki Bum?"

"_Ye_."

"Aku tak suka kau bergaul dengannya."

Kyu Hyun mengernyit mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Dong Hae. Selama ini _Hyung_-nya itu memang terlihat tak suka jika ia bersama Ki Bum. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Dong Hae mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan Ki Bum, _Hyung_?"

"Aku tak suka, dia bukan anak yang baik, Kyu," jelas Dong Hae. Tangannya terulur menuangkan air putih ke gelas Kyu Hyun dan gelas miliknya. Kemudian meminumnya. "Masih banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu."

Kyu Hyun berdecak. Kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Dong Hae mengingat eksistensinya dimata teman-teman dan para guru di sekolah adalah dalam sisi negatif.

"_Hyung_ menemukan surat panggilan orang tua di kamarmu tadi pagi."

"Kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin!" bentak Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba sambil menyimpan sendoknya dengan kasar di atas meja.

"Terlalu banyak yang kau sembunyikan dari _Hyung_, Kyu! _Hyung _harus tahu segala hal tentangmu!"

"Aku tak suka! Kenapa kau terlalu mempedulikanku?"

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada ib—"

"_Arraseo_! Kau menjagaku, mengurusku, dan selalu memperdulikanku karena kau sudah berjanji kepada ibuku, kan?!" kali ini Kyu Hyun benar-benar berteriak. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba hingga terdengar suara kursi yang berdecit akibat gerakan Kyu Hyun. "Aku selesai!" ditegukanya separuh dari isi gelas dan Kyu Hyun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa aku salah bicara lagi?! Kenapa dia jadi semarah itu!" teriak Dong Hae, entah kepada siapa. Ia terlalu jengah dengan sikap Kyu Hyun yang terlalu kekanakan itu.

* * *

Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga itu tidak membuat Kyu Hyun terganggu. _Namja _itu bahkan terlihat menikmati alunan musik dengan sebuah gelas bertungkai tinggi di tangannya, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar indah di telinga orang-oarang yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyu Hyun itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyu Hyun, kau datang lagi!" teriak seseorang sambil merebut gelas di tangan Kyu Hyun dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Aku bosan di rumah, Ki Bum-ah." Kyu Hyun menghentikan gerak tubuhnya, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Ki Bum untuk menepi ke sisi ruangan.

"Mana minumanku, Hyuk Jae _Hyung_?" tanya Kyu Hyun kepada seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah bartender tempat tersebut. Kyu Hyun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi tinggi, menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai berceloteh tak jelas.

"Panggil aku Eun Hyuk jika aku disini, Cho Kyu Hyun bodoh!" gerutu Eun Hyuk. Laki-laki dengan nama asli Lee Hyuk Jae itu tak ingin dipanggil dengan nama asli ketika sedang bekerja.

"Berapa botol dia minum? Tidak biasanya sampai mabuk seperti ini, _Hyung_?"

Hyuk Jae terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ki Bum, "Lima, Mungkin?" Hyuk Jae terlihat gamang, entahlah, dia juga tak menghitung berapa botol yang Kyu Hyun pesan tadi. Yang jelas, laki-laki yang tengah meracau tak jelas itu minum sangat banyak. "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau klinik setelah ini, Ki Bum-ah. Aku takut dia keracunan alkohol."

"Aku datang ke sini juga untuk mengikuti jejaknya," ujar Ki Bum sambil tersenyum miring.

Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Ki Bum-ah. Salah satu di antara kalian harus tetap sadar atau aku akan di depak dari tempat ini karena bocah itu mengamuk di jalan lagi." Tangan Hyuk Jae menunjuk Kyu Hyun yang telah beranjak dari tempatnya. Mulai melangkah sempoyongan ke arah toilet.

"Astaga, bocah itu benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Ki Bum sambil berlari pelan mengikuti Kyu Hyun.

* * *

Tangan Ki Bum memijat pelan tengkuk Kyu Hyun. Wajahnya dipalingkan karena tak ingin melihat Kyu Hyun yang sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau ini gila atau apa, kau tahu kan _hyung_-mu itu tak suka kepadaku. Dan sekarang kau datang kesini tanpaku, lalu aku akan mendapat kebencian berkali-kali lipat lagi dari Dong Hae _hyung _karena mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini."

Ki Bum masih saja menggerutu, tidak memperhatikan Kyu Hyun yang sudah lemas. Kyu Hyun mencuci mulutnya dengan air yang terasa sangat dingin itu. tangannya tertumpu di bahu Ki Bum, meremas sedikit keras bahu itu membuat Ki Bum menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau lihat wajahmu itu?" Ki Bum menunjuk wajah Kyu Hyun yang terlihat sangat tirus pada cermin di hadapan mereka. "Sekarang kau lebih buruk dariku, Kyu," lanjutnya. Tangannya mengalungkan sebelah tangan Kyu Hyun di pundaknya. Membantu Kyu Hyun berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Hyuk Jae Segera membantu Ki Bum ketika melihat laki-laki itu sedikit kesulitan membawa tubuh Kyu Hyun yang sudah benar-benar lemas.

"Pelajar macam apa kalian ini. Seharusnya sekarang kalian berada di kamar masing-masing untuk tidur agar esok hari tak terlambat datang ke sekolah."

Hyuk Jae mulai berceloteh. Ki Bum hanya tersenyum. Hyuk Jae selalu saja begitu, memarahi mereka habis-habisan dan pada akhirnya tetap membantu mereka jika sedang kesulitan.

"Kau malah tersenyum, Ki Bum-ah. Kau seharusnya sering belajar agar—"

"_Stop_, _Hyung_. Kau tahu kan aku selalu menduduki peringkat sepuluh besar walaupun aku tidak belajar."

"Itu karena Kyu Hyun yang selalu memberikan contekan?"

"_Aniyeo_! Sebenarnya aku lebih pintar daripada Kyu Hyun. Hanya saja dia lebih sering belajar, _Hyung_," celoteh Ki Bum berbangga diri.

Hyuk Jae terkekeh, "kalau begitu, kau harus belajar lebih giat kalau ingin mengalahkannya."

Ki Bum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah ingin mengalahkan Kyu Hyun. Mengalahkan diri sendiri saja sulit bagiku, _Hyung_."

Hyuk Jae hendak mengutarakan pertanyaan, tapi diurungkannya ketika Ki Bum menumpukan tubuh Kyu Hyun sepenuhnya padanya. Ki Bum sedikit berlari ke tepi jalan dan menghentikan taksi.

"Kau bisa memalakai motor Kyu Hyun ke kampus besok, _Hyung_." Ki Bum terlihat meraba-raba tubuh Kyu Hyun, kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika menemukan sebuah dompet dan kunci di saku belakang celana Kyu Hyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hyuk Jae, bingung dengan tingkah Ki Bum yang sedang melihat-lihat isi dompet Kyu Hyun.

"Tak ada uang disini, _Hyung_. Tapi ada ini, kau simpan saja untuk membayar apa yang tadi Kyu Hyun minum, ya." Ki Bum menyerahkan sebuah credit card yang ia temukan di dompet Kyu Hyun kepada Hyuk Jae. Tapi Hyuk Jae malah merebut dompet Kyu Hyun dan memasukan kembali benda itu ke dalamnya.

"Dia membayar di muka. Dia memang berencana mabuk, tadi. Bahkan dia menitipkan ongkos taksi untuk dia pulang."

"Astaga, ada-ada saja anak ini. Aku baru menemukan orang mabuk yang mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Sudahlah, mana kunci motor Kyu Hyun, besok aku akan mengantarkannya kepada Dong Hae."

Ki Bum memberikan Kunci motor Kyu Hyun dan segera membantu Kyu Hyun masuk ke dalam taksi.

Setelah menerima alamat dari Ki Bum, supir taksi itu segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau tak mengantarnya?" tanya Hyuk Jae.

Ki Bum tertawa keras. "Namanya bunuh diri kalau akau mengantarnya, _Hyung_. Dong Hae _hyung _tak suka padaku."

"Itu karena kau mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak kepada adiknya, _babo_!"

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Ki Bum membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Dia sendiri yang mengikutiku, aku tak pernah melibatkannya dalam hidupku ini, _Hyung_."

"Dan kau lihat dia sekarang. Sangat buruk."

"Ya, dan aku menyesalkan hal itu."

* * *

Hyuk Jae berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul riang, tangannya memainkan sebuah kunci yang akan dia serahkan kepada teman sefakultasnya, Lee Dong Hae.

Ya, Lee Dong Hae adalah temannya. Dan laki-laki itu selalu marah-marah kepadanya karena adiknya yang selalu berkunjung ke tempatnya bekerja yang tidak seharusnya dikunjungi para pelajar.

Dong Hae adalah salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi di fakultas kedokteran yang saat ini mereka tekuni. Sekarang Dong Hae bekerja sebagai asisten dokter di rumah sakit di universitanya. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae tidak sepintar Dong Hae dan memilih menjadi pengelola sebuah bar karena tempat yang menjadi ladang mata pencahariannya itu adalah milik ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

"Annyeong Park _ssaem_," sapanya ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan. Diasa ada seorang laki-laki dengan jubah putih kebanggaannya tengah memerikasa beberapa file di sudut ruangan.

"Dong Hae sedang memeriksa pasien, Hyuk Jae-ya," kata laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan meja yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan Park Jung Soo terbuat dari kaca. Tangan Hyuk Jae memainkan benda itu, jarinya menelusuri setiap tulisan yang terukir disana.

"Apa aku bisa sepertimu, Lee Teuk _Hyung_?" Hyuk Jae sedikit bergumam.

Laki-laki yang biasa di panggul Lee Teuk oleh orang terdekatnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghampiri Hyuk Jae yang masih asik memainkan ukiran namanya di atas meja.

"Jangan sampai benda ini pecah, Hyuk!" Lee Teuk mengambil benda itu dari tangan Hyuk Jae dan menyimpannya kembali di atas meja dengan posisi yang benar. "Berhentila mengelola bar itu dan bekerjalah disini dengan Dong Hae. Departemen bedah anak akan menerimamu magang disana."

Hyuk Jae terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Lee Teuk. "Aku tak bisa _Hyung_, _appa _tidak akan senang kalau aku membiarkan jalan usahanya itu."

"_Appa_mu akan senang kalau kau hidup sesuai apa yang kau inginkan, tempat itu bisa kau jadikan sebuah cafe atau apalah selain tempat tak berguna seperti itu."

"Yang kau sebut tempat tak berguna itu adalah tempat yang membiayaiku kuliah, _Hyung_."

"Ya, _mianhae_, bukan maksudku menjelekan tempat itu, tapi—"

Kalimat Lee Teuk terpotong ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan dia mendapati Dong Hae dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau kenapa Hae-ya?" Hyuk Jae buka mulut.

Dong Hae menghela napas. "Kyu Hyun baru saja diantar Ki Bum dalam keadaan pingsan. Semalam dia bersamamu Hyuk Jae? Dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau tak jelas. Astaga, ada apa dengan anak itu?!"

Hyuk Jae hanya diam, memperhatikan Dong Hae yang membanting sebuah catatan ke atas mejanya yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Laki-laki itu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi dan tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

Lee Teuk beranjak, mengambil catatan yang baru saja di simpan Dong Hae. Membaca catatan itu sebentar dan kembali menyimpannya di atas meja. Itu adalah catatan kesehatan Kyu Hyun yang baru saja diperiksa Dong Hae.

"Berapa banyak dia minum, Hyuk?" tanya Lee Teuk pelan, laki-laki itu memang jelmaan malaikat, tak pernah bersikap gegabah atau berbicara sembarangan.

"Bahkan aku tak berani menghitung, _Hyung_. _Mianhae_ Hae-ya, aku sudah berusaha melarangnya minum."

"Ini salahku, sebelum itu Kyu Hyun marah-marah di rumah, mungkin aku salah bicara dan menyebabkannya marah besar dan kemudian pergi minum."

"Sudahlah Hae-ya, Hyuk-ah. Sebaikanya kalian temani Kyu Hyun. Aku akan mengarsipkan catatan kesehatan Kyu Hyun dan segera membuatkannya resep obat."

Dong Hae mengannguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti Hyuk Jae.

* * *

Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu. Kyu Hyun mengerjapkan matanya, mencari fokus penglihatanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Kyu. Kau mau minum?"

Kyu Hyun menolehkan kepalnya ke samping kanan dan mendapati Ki Bum tengah membawa segelas air putih. Ia mengangguk dan Ki Bum segera membantunya duduk dan meminum air itu hingga habis setengah.

"Kenapa kau mebawaku kesini, Ki Bum-ah?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan suara parau.

"Kau ingin aku bawa kemana? Tadi kau muntah-muntah dan kemudian pingsan dengan demam tinggimu itu."

Kyu Hyun berdecak. "Kau bisa membawaku pulang saja, kan. Sekarang aku ingin pulang."

"Kau harus tetap disini beberapa hari, bodoh!"

Kyu Hyun mebelalakan matanya melihat Dong Hae masuk dengan seragam dokternya. "Kau membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat Hae _Hyung _bekerja? Ish Ki Bum bodoh!"

"Ini rumah sakit terdekat, Kyu," bela Ki Bum

"Lepaskan jarum ini, _Hyung_. Aku mau pulang!"

Dong Hae tidak mengindahkan permintaan Kyu Hyun. Ia malah duduk di sisi lain ranjang tempat Kyu Hyun berbaring dan kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyu Hyun.

"Annyeong, Kyu!"

Pintu terbuka lagi, Kyu Hyun menoleh dan otomatis tangan Dong Hae terlepas dari kepala Kyu Hyun yang masih terasa panas itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Eun Hyuk _Hyung_?"

"Panggil aku Hyuk Jae, Kyu Hyun! Dan kenapa kau menanyakan keberadaanku? Aku disini tentu saja untuk menjengukmu."

Dong Hae mengernyit, menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, Hyuk. Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya, tadi Hyuk Jae datang untuk menemuinya, bukan?

"Ah, ya. Ini aku mau mengembalikan motor Kyu Hyun." Hyuk Jae melemparkan kunci motor milik Kyu Hyun dan Dong Hae segera menangkapnya.

"Aku akan menyimpan Kunci ini. Kau tidak boleh menggunakannya selama satu bulan, Kyu. Ini hukuman dari _Hyung_," ucap Dong Hae tegas sambil memasukan kunci itu kedalam saku kemejanya.

"Ck! Lalu aku harus menggunakan apa ke sekolah, _Hyung_?"

"Kau bisa bersamaku, Kyu." Ki Bum menimpali.

"Tidak ada bersama-bersama, kau akan aku antar jemput ke sekolah dan tidak ada acara ke luar rumah selain untuk sekolah."

"Kau kira aku anak kecil, Hae _Hyung_! Kau keterlaluan. Argghh!"

Kyu Hyun meringis dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit ketika berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, kau masih sakit!" Dong Hae berteriak panik dan segera menangani Kyu Hyun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

* * *

"Berapa lama lagi aku disini, _ssaem_? Aku ingin pulang."

Kyu Hyun terus saja merajuk ingin pulang ketika Lee Teuk datang untuk memeriksa kesehatanya.

"Perutmu masih terasa sakit tidak, hm?" tanya Lee Teuk sambil memeriksa tubuh Kyu Hyun dan mencatat beberapa hal penting.

"Sesekali saja," jawab Kyu Hyun seadanya.

"Masih sering muntah dan merasa mual?"

"Hampir setiap saat aku mual, tapi tak pernah benar-benar muntah."

Lee Teuk mengangguk, dan kembali menulis.

"Biasanya perawat yang akan memeriksa jika pemeriksaannya ringan seperti ini, atau Dong Hae _Hyung _akan datang jika aku kesakitan. Tapi sekarang kenapa _ssaem _langsung turun tangan? Apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan wajah polosnya. Lee Teuk tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Kyu Hyun.

"Kau itu pasiennya Dong Hae, seharusnya Dong Hae yang memeriksamu. Tapi kali ini aku yang datang karena pertama, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan alasan lainnya adalah karena Dong Hae sedang ke kampus hari ini dan kau menjadi tanggungjawabku."

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Lee Teuk bingung. "Kau tak ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengamu?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak peduli, itu sudah biasa. Aku kan terkenal."

Sontak Lee Teuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyu Hyun yang diluar dugaan. Kyu Hyun memang terkenal, tapi Lee Teuk tak menyangka kalau Kyu Hyun akan berbicara sepercaya diri itu.

"Kau terkenal karena suaramu yang indah dan otakmu yang pintar, Kyu Hyun-ah. Tapi dua hal itu tak akan membuatmu terkenal lagi jika kau memiliki hobi minum-minuman beralkohol. Itu sangat tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Aku masih hidup walaupun dengan kebiasaan buruk itu."

"Ya, kau bilang 'masih' kan. Tapi segala sesuatu pasti ada titik jenuhnya. Kau tahu tidak, 2,5 juta orang di dunia meninggal dunia karena minum alkohol berlebih."

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak mau mendengar kelanjutnya. Kau ingin menakutiku agar aku berhenti minum, kan?"

"Dengar, Kyu. Lapisan Epitel yang melindungi perutmu itu sudah rusak sebagian besarnya, karena kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Apalagi kau masih di bawah umur."

"Aku sudah jutuh belas tahun! Aku sudah dewasa."

"Sudah dewasakah orang yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya seperti ini, hm?"

Kyu Hyun terdiam kali ini.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, epitel bersifat permeabel selektif dan memainkan peran penting dalam penyerapan nutrisi serta melindungi jaringan lambung dari asam lambung. Kerusakan pada epitel ini akan menyebabkan autoimunitas dan peradangan sehingga memicu sakit perut dan kram. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana rasanya sakit perut dan kram itu? sangat sakit, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa mencapai nada-nada tinggi dalam bernyanyi jika sakit itu datang, dan kau tidak bisa berpikir jenius lagi jika sedang sakit, kan? Jadi, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

Lee Teuk mengusap pelan rambut Kyu Hyun, membuat anak itu mengantuk, mungkin karena tadi dia telah minum obat yang pasti menyebabkan kantuk.

Kyu Hyun hanya diam, mungkin memikirkan setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Lee teuk. Matanya kemudian melirik _nametag_ tang terdapat pada bagian kanan baju Lee Teuk.

"Park _ssaem,_" gumamnya pelan.

"_Ye_?"

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja, usiaku berada di akhir 30."

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

Kali ini Lee Teuk yang diam, untuk apa anak ini menanyakan hal itu? "Ya, aku memiliki seorang putra berusia sepuluh tahun dan seorang putri berusia lima tahun."

"Aku iri pada mereka," gumam Kyu Hyun sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup untuk tidur.

* * *

Ki Bum melempar tasnya sembarang, kemudian berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, ia harus sedikit bermain kejar-kejaran dengan penjaga sekolah karena merusak tanaman yang baru tadi pagi di tanam murid-murid pecinta lingkungan.

Ketukan pintu terdengar ketika matanya hendak terpejam.

"Ki Bum-ie, _eomma _akan pergi. Makanan sudah disiapkan, sayang."

Ki Bum melirik jam berjenis digital yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 16.35. helaan napas terdengar setelahnya, "Pergi saja, _eomma_," teriaknya. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka pintu supaya bisa melihat wajah ibunya barang sebentar.

Selalu seperti ini, Ki Bum menghela napas dan membuangnya kasar. Ia bangkit berdiri di atas kasurnya dan kemudian melompat turun dan berjalan pelan menuju meja belajar. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum yang teramat manis. Sebuah foto keluarga.

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, ia hendak meneriaki si pelaku pengetukan pintu jika saja orang itu tak berteriak terlebih dahulu. "Ki Bum-ah, ada telepon untukmu!"

Ki Bum mengernyit heran, dia tak punya teman yang akan menghubunginya melalui telepon, kecuali Kyu Hyun. Tapi anak itu sedang sakit. Jadi Ki Bum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, menatap seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tadi mengganggu acara "menatap foto"-nya.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Appa_?" tanyanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Siapa yang menelepon? Dan kemana bibi Shin, biasanya dia yang memanggilku."

Laki-laki yang Ki Bum panggil _Appa_ itu mengangkat bahu. "_Appa _tak menanyakan namanya. dia langsung meneriakan namamu ketika _Appa_ menjawab panggilan."

Ki Bum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Bibi Shin membawa adikmu jalan-jalan. _Appa_ akan mencari mereka. Ini sudah sore."

Ki Bum hanya bisa mengangguk lagi dan menatap ayahnya yang pergi begitu saja. Ia menghela napas dan melenggang menuruni tangga.

* * *

"_Yak_! Kim Ki Bum, kau kemana saja huh? Kau tahu tidak panggilan ke telepon rumah sangat mahal?!"

Ki Bum sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. sipenelepon ini sungguh tidak sopan, ia bahkan belum tuntas melafalkan kata"_yeoboseyo_".

"_Yak_! kau mendengarkan aku atau kau mendadak tuli Ki Bum-ah?"

"Aku akan tuli kalau kau terus berteriak, Kyu," sahut Ki Bum tenang. Terdengar Kyu Hyun yang menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku, hm? Dan kenapa tidak melalui ponselku saja?"

"Lihat ponselmu, bodoh! _noona_ operator yang terus menjawab panggilanku."

Tangan Ki Bum bergerak merogoh saku celananya. Ternyata ponselanya mati, ia tersenyum geli membayangkan Kyu Hyun yang kesal karena panggilannya tak kunjung sampai.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak tahu ponselku mati."

"Ya, buang saja ponselmu kalau tak kau gunakan! cepatlah ke rumah sakit, aku akan pulang dan kau harus menemaniku."

Kyu Hyun memainkan kakinya yang tergantung di sisi ranjang. Dia memang tinggi, tapi ranjang pemeriksaan itu tetap saja membuat kakinya tergantung ketika duduk. Ia menatap Dong Hae yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil pemeriksaan Kyu Hyun. Sesekali _namja _tampan dengan seragam dokter itu mengernyitkan dahi, membuat Kyu Hyun was-was.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku? Kau terlihat bingung dan cemas, _Hyung_."

Dong Hae mendongak, menatap Kyu Hyun yang sekarang telah melipat kedua kakinya di atas ranjang, anak itu terlihat sangat bosan.

"Tidak, yang salah adalah otakmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan minum-minum seperti itu?" Tanya Dong Hae tajam.

Kyu Hyun mengangkat bahu dan turun dari ranjang, berjalan dengan sangat pelan karena tubuhnya memang masih agak lemas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Dong Hae menahan tangan Kyu Hyun yang hendak membuka pintu.

Kyu Hyun memicingkan matanya. "Tentu saja pulang. Kau lama, dan aku bosan."

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu," Dong Hae membiarkan Kyu Hyun keluar terlebih dahulu. Ia menggantungkan seragam dokternya di sandaran kursi, mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan segera menemui Kyu Hyun yang rupanya masih menunggu di depan pintu.

"Tunggu saja di mobil, aku akan mengambil barang milikmu di ruang inap. Kau kuat berjalan sendiri sampai ke mobilku, kan?"

Kyu Hyun merebut kunci mobil yang masih di pegang Dong Hae, "Kau terlalu khawatir, _Hyung_," gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Dong Hae.

Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian berjalan menuju deretan ruang rawat inap, mencari kamar yang beberapa hari ini ditempati Kyu Hyun.

Senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika ia telah berada di dalam kamar itu. Sebuah ransel yang mengembung tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur. Anak itu, Kyu Hyun adalah anak yang bertanggung jawab, bahkan Kyu Hyun membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri dan sekarang Dong Hae hanya harus mengambilnya.

Dong Hae segera mengambil ransel itu dan hendak pergi, namun seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu mengehentikan langkahnya. Seseorang itu adalah orang yang tidak disukainya. Kim Ki Bum.

"_Hyung_?" Ki Bum yang baru saja masuk itu terlihat kaget. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan dan kemudian menatap Dong Hae dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kyu Hyun, pulang?" tanyanya dengan agak canggung. Dong Hae hanya mengangguk, membuat Ki Bum semakin merasa canggung. "Aku hanya ingin menjenguk," lanjutnya.

Dong Hae hanya diam, ingatannya berputar ke beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Kyu Hyun mengatakan kalau ia sedang bosan. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Ikutlah pulang bersama Kyu Hyun."

Anak remaja yang seusia dengan Kyu Hyun itu membelalakan matanya, Dong Hae tahu anak itu akan kaget mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"Cepat, atau kutinggalkan."

Ki Bum mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Dong Hae yang telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Hey Ki Bum!" Kyu Hyun berseru senang ketika melihat sahabatnya mengekor di belakang Dong Hae. Tentu saja dia senang karena dia akan segera mendapat partner bermain game di rumahnya, itupun jika Dong Hae mengizinkan.

"Halo Kyu, kau sembuh?" tanyanya, ini bukan berbasa-basi tapi _namja _itu memang sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyu Hyun yang masih terlihat pucat.

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Duduklah disebelahku, Kim." Kyu Hyun membuka pintu mobil dari dalam dan menggeser posisi duduknya, membiarkan Ki Bum masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku jadi seperti supir pribadi," keluh Dong Hae sambil menyimpan ransel milik Kyu Hyun ke dalam bagasi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengambil posisi di belakang kemudi.

"Jalankan mobilnya dengan cepat, _Hyung_. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bermain game."

"Tidak ada game, Kyu. Kau masih harus istirahat."

Dan Kyu Hyun-pun diam. Seharusnya ia tak bicara karena Dong Hae pasti melarang.

"Kita akan bermain dalam diam di kamarku, Bum," bisiknya di telinga Ki Bum.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, huh?" benatak Dong hae.

Kyu Hyun hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Tidak ada, _Hyung_."

* * *

Kyu Hyun berteriak kesal ketika Ki Bum berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan ke empat ini. Ia berdecak kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet berbulu yang didudukinya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan betapa lemas seluruh persendian di tubuhnya.

"Lelah?" Ki Bum bertanya sambil membereskan kaset-kaset game yang berserakan di hadapannya. Kyu Hyun hanya bergumam tanpa membuka mata. "Kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah opname beberapa hari dan langsung menantangku main game?" Ki Bum tertawa renyah, menertawakan tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak terduga.

Kyu Hyun bangkit, duduk dengan kaki bersila. "Main game kurasa tidak berpengaruh dengan semua hal itu, Ki Bum-ah."

Ki Bum mengangguk, "Memang, tapi bagaimana dengan kau yang berteriak setiap kali kalah atau menang, hm? itu melelahkan, kurasa."

Tak ada balasan atas ucapan Ki Bum, Kyu Hyun memilih beranjak pindah ke atas tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri. "Kau benar, aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Kau disini saja menemaniku, mau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur saja."

Kyu Hyun mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Ki Bum kembali memanggil namanya. Ia menatap Ki Bum yang telah selesai membereskan perlengkapan game miliknya.

"Ada apa Ki Bum?"

"Dong Hae _Hyung_ itu.." mata Ki Bum menatap pintu, takut-takut Dong Hae masuk tiba-tiba. "Dong Hae _Hyung _itu, siapamu?"

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang keluargaku," Kyu Hyun tersenyum. "Dong Hae _hyung _itu adik sepupu _eomma_."

Ki Bum tertegun sesaat sebelum mengangguk paham. "Dia terlihat sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Kyu Hyun dan menyelimuti tubuh anak itu hingga ke dada.

"Dong Hae _hyung_ tak suka padaku. Seharusnya kau tidak berteman denganku," gumam Ki Bum setengah berbisik.

Kyu Hyun bangkit seketika. Mata anak itu memerah, mungkin karena mengantuk. "Aku bisa berteman dengan siapapun yang aku ingin, Ki Bum-ah," tegasnya.

**TBC~~~~**

**Anyeonghaseyo~~ Saya Author baru, mohon bantuannya dengan review ya^^ Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima. Gomao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wajah kepala sekolah yang menurut Kyu Hyun tidak seram sama sekali itu menambah pemandangan yang kurang indah untuk Kyu Hyun dan Ki Bum pagi hari ini. Pasalnya, pagi ini mereka diharuskan menghadap guru dengan tingkat tertinggi di sekolah itu bersama dengan wali masing-masing. Sialnya, Dong Hae melupakan surat yang ditemukannya sendiri di kamar Kyu Hyun, dan Kyu Hyun sungguh menyesalkan hal itu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan kepala sekolah langsung berteriak menyuruh si tamu masuk. Terlihatlah wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak dikenali Kyu Hyun. Wanita itu menghampiri Ki Bum kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Ki Bum setelah anak itu berdiri dan pamit pergi. Kyu Hyun berdecak sebal. Kalau saja Dong Hae datang, mungkin urusannya dengan kepala sekolah ini selesai seperti halnya Ki Bum.

"Nah, Cho Kyu Hyun mana wali mu?" suara kepala sekolah yang berat dan berwibawa itu membuat Kyu Hyun menoleh kearahnya. Anak itu menggelengkan kepala pelan dengan memasang tampang memelas. Berharap keringanan, _eoh_?

"Tidak ada?" tanya kepala sekolah lagi.

Kyu Hyun menghela napas berat, kemudian menegakan posisi duduknya. "_Mianhae_ _ssaem-nim_, _Hyung_ sudah tahu mengenai surat panggilan dari sekolah tapi sekarang dia sedang di rumah sakit," ujar Kyu Hyun dengan nada sesedih mungkin.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku… telah meninggal," jawab Kyu Hyun ragu, ada sedikit rasa bersalah mengingat ayahnya yang memohon maaf kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu di hadapan makam ibunya.

"Ah, sudahlah Cho Kyu Hyun. Kau tak perlu sesedih itu, tak perlu memikirkan mereka yang telah tiada. Mereka akan bahagia di alam sana jika kau menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak membangkang. Kau mengerti?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan berusaha. Mohon bantuannya, _ssaem-nim_."

"Baiklah, kau kembali saja ke kelas. Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu, jangan sekali-kali membolos di tengah pelajaran, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Ah, ya. Semoga _hyung_-mu lekas sembuh."

Kyu Hyun menyeringai puas mendengar ucapan terakhir kepala sekolah. Lekas sembuh? Ia ingin tertawa sekarang! "Saya pamit," ujarnya singkat kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan kepala sekolah dan wanita paruh baya tadi, membiarkan mereka berbincang. Mungkin tentang kenakalan Ki Bum? Ah, Kyu Hyun tidak peduli, yang penting adalah dia bebas hukuman dengan sedikit acting. Dan mengenai ucapan lekas sembuh untuk _hyung_-nya itu benar-benar membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa puas. Hei, tadi dia hanya bilang _hyung_ sedang di rumah sakit, dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Lee Dong Hae memang sedang bekerja di rumah sakit, dan bukan sedang sakit.

"Berhentilah tertawa Cho Kyu Hyun!"

Tawa Kyu Hyun terhenti ketika ia melihat Ki Bum berdiri di ujung koridor ruang guru. Ia tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu. "Ingin mendengar cerita seorang murid yang cerdik?" tanyanya. Tangannya merangkul pundak Ki Bum dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Aku tak tertarik. Kau pasti membodohi kepala sekolah lagi."

"Kau berbicara seolah aku adalah murid pembangkang."

"Kenyataannya begitu, kan?"

"Kau benar. Hahahaha."

* * *

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

* * *

**Brothership Fanfiction**

* * *

**By:**

**Khy13**

* * *

Kyu Hyun sedikit terkejut ketika ia melangkah memasuki rumah, Dong Hae terlihat tengah berbaring di atas sofa dengan pakaian seperti yang dipakainnya tadi pagi ketika berangkat ke rumah sakit. Apalagi _hyung_-nya itu masih menggunakan kaos kaki dan dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerah kemeja abu-abu bergarisnya.

Mata Kyu Hyun beralih menatap jam dinding yang berada di ujung ruangan, matanya sedikit memicing kala penglihatannya sedikit mengabur. Ternyata ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa Dong Hae menunggunya?

"_Hyung_, pindahlah ke kamarmu." Tangan Kyu Hyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Dong Hae hingga _hyung-_nya itu terbangun.

Dong Hae langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat jam dinding membuat matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia menatap Kyu Hyun dengan mata memerah, mungkin karena masih mengantuk?

"Kau baru pulang? Kau pikir kau itu siapa bisa ke luar dan masuk rumah seenaknya?!" Dong Hae berteriak kalap, perasaan khawatirnya membuat emosinya sedikit tidak terkontrol.

Berbeda dengan Dong Hae yang berteriak. Kyu Hyun hanya diam, terkesan tidak peduli. Ia berpikir, siapa yang salah disini, siapa yang berjanji akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan ternyata tidak kunjung datang sampai Kyu Hyun hampir membeku kedinginan menunggu Dong Hae menjemputnya.

Kyu Hyun memutar bola matanya, malas mendengar teriakan Dong Hae. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dan mulai melepas ikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak Cho Kyu Hyun! Kau tahu tidak betapa khawatirnya aku, huh? Aku sampai meninggalkan pasien tadi hanya untuk menjemputmu dan kau tidak ada dimanapun! Dan sekarang kau baru pulang? Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Pelajar macam apa kau ini, huh? Bisakah kau menurut pada _hyung_, Kyu?" Dong Hae duduk kembali, menatap Kyu Hyun yang telah selesai dengan urusan sepatunya.

Sedangkan Kyu Hyun? Anak itu bangkit berdiri, menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk, kemudian berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu Hyun, buang kebiasaan burukmu itu, kau harus mendengar apa yang _hyung—_"

"Asal kau tahu saja, _hyung_," potong Kyu Hyun dengan suara tenang. "Tepat jam tiga sore, seperti biasa aku sudah selesai dengan pelajaran terakhir. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, aku menunggumu dua jam lebih."

Kemudian pintu kamar Kyu Hyun tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan Dong Hae yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

"Tepat jam tiga sore?" gumam Dong Hae. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Sedikit frustasi dengan sikap Kyu Hyun yang seperti itu. Kenapa anak itu tidak marah? Seharusnya Kyu Hyun langsung marah kepada Dong Hae karena telat menjemput. Seharusnya anak itu membantah semua bentakan Dong Hae tadi, bukan hanya diam dan membuat Dong Hae semakin khawatir.

Dong Hae melepas kaos kakinya dan melemparnya sembarang ke atas sofa, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. sampai ia lupa dengan jadwal pulang sekolah Kyu Hyun, dan dengan percaya dirinya dia memarahi Kyu Hyun karena ketika ia menjemput Kyu Hyun, anak itu tak ada di sekolahnya. Padahal, Dong Hae menginjakan kaki di sekolah Kyu Hyun ketika waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah amplop surat putih di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan tempat menyimpan telepon rumah. Dong Hae mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah surat panggilan orang tua dari sekolah Kyu Hyun. Sekali lagi, Dong Hae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal penting seperti ini!

.

.

"GAME OVER"

Tulisan itu berkedip-kedip di layar Komputer Kyu Hyun. Sang pemilik, hanya menatap kosong tanpa memerdulikan tulisan yang biasanya membuatnya kesal setengah mati itu. Kali ini Kyu Hyun tidak tertarik untuk berteriak kesal dan membangunkan Dong Hae yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Game over? Kyu Hyun tersenyum miris. Ya, ia kalah. Bukan hanya dalam permainan yang baru saja ia mainkan, tapi juga dalam kehidupannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat kejadian sore tadi, ketika ia memutuskan pulang bersama Ki Bum dan berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"_Ki Bum, kau sudah pulang nak?"_

_Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar ketika Kyu Hyun sedang membuka sepatunya. Ki Bum mejawab teriakan itu dengan lantang. "Ya, dan aku bersama temanku, _Appa_."_

"_Ayahmu?" tanya Kyu Hyun. Ki Bum menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban._

"_Kau sering bilag ayahmu sibuk?"_

"_Ya, tapi belakangan ini tidak. Dia sedang berlatih menjadi ayah yang baik, sepertinya."_

_Kyu Hyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Ki Bum. Ayah yang baik? Seperti apa ayah yang baik itu, Kyu Hyun tak pernah tahu._

"_Senang sekali melihat teman yang memiliki ayah yang baik," gurau Kyu Hyun yang dibalas jitakan pelan di kepalanya._

"_Kau berbica seperti aku adalah anak yang dimanjakan ayahnya."_

_Kyu Hyun tertawa lagi, ia kira hari ini Ki Bum terlihat seperti seorang yang hangat? Tidak seperti biasanya. "Sedang merasa bahagia, eoh?" tanyanya, sedikit menggoda._

_Ki Bum bangkit berdiri, "berhentilah menggodaku. Ayo ke kamar, kita harus bertanding game!" Tangan Ki Bum merangkul pundak Kyu Hyun, membawanya menuju kamar Ki Bum di lantai dua di rumah megah itu._

"_Kau pulang terlambat kali ini, Ki Bum?"_

_Seseorang datang menghampiri ketika mereka hendak menginjakan kaki di anak tangga ke dua. Kyu Hyun langsung melepaskan rangkulan Ki Bum di pundaknya dan memberi sapaan hormat kepada orang yang baru saja menghampiri mereka itu._

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjus—" ucapan Kyu Hyun terhenti. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Orang yang berdiri di hdapannya ini…apa ia tidak salah lihat? mata Kyu Hyun memang minus, tapi tidak mungkin sampai salah mengenali orang, kan?_

"_Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" Ki Bum bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kyu Hyun tahu, Ki Bum menyadari ada yang aneh disini._

"_Ki Bum-ah, dia…dia ayahmu?" tanya Kyu Hyun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar._

"_Ya, apa kalian saling mengenal?" Ki Bum menatap Kyu Hyun lekat. menunggu jawaban. Tapi Kyu Hyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi. "Mungkin kita akan bermain lain kali saja," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Ki Bum._

Kyu Hyun bangkit berdiri, menggeser Kursi belajarnya dengan kasar dan kemudian membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kejadian tadi, orang yang di temuinya tadi, terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Seperti sebuah video yang diputar berulang. Atau seperti _slide show_ foto wajah yang itu-itu saja. Membuatnya pusing dan ingin muntah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Ki Bum? Bagaimana kalau Ki Bum bertanya lebih jauh? Bagaimana kalau Ki Bum mengetahui semuanya dari mulut orang tadi? bagaimana kalau—

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyu Hyun kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak larut dalam pikirannya lagi. Ia segera menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, takut-takut Dong Hae tahu kalau ia belum mengganti seragamnya sama sekali.

"Masuk!" teriaknya, setelah posisinya terlihat seperti orang yang tertidur.

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Hanya kepala Dong Hae yang terlihat. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. _Hyung _harus pergi, ada pasien yang harus segera ditangani," Dong Hae berucap dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Pergilah, _Hyung_," ujar Kyu Hyun, ia kemudian menutupkan selimut sampai ke kepala.

"Kyu Hyun-ie," panggil Dong Hae lagi, Kyu Hyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Menganai surat panggilan dari sekolahmu… _Mianhae_, _Hyung_ melupakannya."

"Pergilah, _Hyung_. Lupakan saja surat itu, pasienmu menunggu." Kyu Hyun menjawab, tanpa membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ya. Kau bisa sarapan sereal, Kyu. Tidurlah lagi, ini masih pukul lima. _Hyung _pergi."

Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Kyu Hyun membuka selimutnya. _Ya, lupakan saja _hyung, _pasienmu selalu menjadi yang terpenting. _

Mata Kyu Hyun sedikit terbelalak kala melihat jam dinding. Jam lima pagi? Sepertinya Kyu Hyun akan membolos saja hari ini.

.

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ki Bum melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya dan kemudian beralih kearah pintu kelas yang tertutup sempurna. Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali sebelum guru mata pelajaran pertama masuk dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa tidak akan ada lagi siswa yang masuk kelas kecuali ingin mendapat hukuman membuat esai dengan ketebalan melebihi deretan kaset game yang Ki Bum dan Kyu Hyun miliki di rumah.

Kyu Hyun tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi pagi tadi ia melihat mobil Dong Hae terparkir di parkiran utama Kyung Hee. Kebetulan hari ini Ki Bum datang ke sekolah mengendarai mobil. Gedung kampus kedokteran Kyung Hee dan gedung Kyung Hee High school berada di wilayah yang sama, membuat Ki Bum sering bertemu dengan Dong Hae ataupun Hyuk Jae. Ki Bum menyesal, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kyu Hyun kepada Dong Hae saja tadi!

"Kim Ki Bum!"

Suara guru wanita yang masih muda itu membahana di dalam kelas.

"_Ye_, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Kau tahu, kemana Cho Kyu Hyun?"

Ki Bum tsedikit tersenyum. Semua orang di kelas ini tahu, guru Kang ini sepertinya menyukai Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun selalu ditanyakan jika tidak hadir di kelasnya. padahal Kyu Hyun sangat membenci pelajaran sosial budaya ini.

"Cho Kyu Hyun sedang sakit, _ssaem_!" bohong Ki Bum tanpa ragu.

"Sakit lagi?" Guru itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalaian sebagai teman seharusnya menjenguk Cho Kyu Hyun," sarannya, yang tidak ditanggapi siapapun di kelas itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu kelakuan Ki Bum dan Kyu Hyun? Semua teman-teman di kelas itu yakin, Kyu Hyun membolos dan Ki Bum melindunginya. Ya, mungkin hanya guru wanita muda yang sepertinya menyukai Kyu Hyun ini yang tidak pernah ingin tahu kelakuan buruk Kyu Hyun.

.

.

Dong Hae baru saja keluar dari kelas, ia berjalan tergesa menuju loker penyimpanan barang miliknya untuk menyimpan seluruh buku tebal yang kini dibawanya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan di rumah sakit, andai saja hari ini tidak ada ujian ia tidak akan memaksakan diri mampir ke kampus barang sebentar. Padahal jarak rumah sakit dan kampusnya begitu dekat hanya terhalang beberapa gedung dan laboratorium saja.

Wilayah Kyung Hee sangat luas, termasuk didalamnya universitas dengan berbagai fakultas, sekolah menengah atas, laboratorium penelitian, gedung olah raga, aula utama, gedung pertunjukan, dan juga rumah sakit. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia memilih Kyung Hee untuk Kyu Hyun bersekolah.

"Ujiannya lancar?"

Dong Hae mengeluarkan kunci loker pribadinya dan kemudian membukanya dengan santai. Tidak menanggapi ocehan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku datang ke rumah sakit, Jung Soo _hyung _bilang kau sedang ujian." Lee Hyuk Jae tetap berbicara, walaupun belum ditanggapi oleh Dong Hae sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih mata kuliah yang sama denganku?" Alih-alih menjawab, Dong Hae malah balik bertanya.

Hyuk Jae terkekeh pelan. "Itukan hanya mata kuliah pilihan. Bukan masalah kalau aku tidak mengambilnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi kukira kau unggul di bidang bedah, Hyuk." Selesai dengan tumpukan buku di dalam lokernya. Dong Hae menutup dan mengunci pintu lokernya dengan rapi, kemudian bersandar disana, memerhatikan Hyuk Jae yang sepertinya tengah berpikir.

"Ya, aku suka mata kuliah itu. Tapi kurasa aku ingin focus ke dokter anak saja Hae. Mata kuliah dokter umum terlalu luas, kurasa."

Dong Hae berdecak. "Sama saja, Hyuk! Hanya pasiennya saja yang berbeda."

"Tidak, tentu saja berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong masalah anak, Anak kakak sepupumu itu sangat aneh tadi malam."

"Kyu Hyun?"

"Ya, keponakanmu itu seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwanya saja."

"Aku lebih senang kau menyebut Kyu Hyun sebagai adiku saja, Hyuk. Aku tidak setua itu!" protes Dong Hae. "Kyu Hyun datang ke tempatmu?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk. "Jangan marahi dia, dia tak melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Lalu?" Dong Hae menjadi lebih tertarik. Melupakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di rumah sakit.

"Dia datang sekitar jam delapan. Memesan segelas jus jeruk dan setelah itu tak ada yang dilakukannya selain memerhatikanku meracik minuman sampai larut malam." Hyuk jae mengambil napas sebentar. "Dia seperti tertekan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Hae?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dong Hae terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ah, dan ada seorang wanita yang mengajaknya berbincang sebentar. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, dan Kyu Hyun langsung pulang setelah wanita itu pulang."

Dong Hae diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan Hyuk Jae pun tahu Kyu Hyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dipikirkannya. Kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Lee Dong Hae!"

Teguran Hyuk Jae membuat Dong Hae kembali ke alam sadar. Dong Hae menarik napas panjang kemudian memasang senyum manisnya. "Aku harus bekerja, Hyuk. lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Dan _gomawo_ sudah mengawasi Kyu Hyun."

Dong Hae pergi, tanpa menghiraukan Hyuk Jae yang menjadi semakin bingung di belakangnya.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada Dong Hae disana dengan tumpukan berkas kesehatan yang harus dipelajarinya. Menjadi asisten professor seperti Jung Soo terkadang membuatnya kesepian. Tidak ada rekan kerja, tidak ada yang dapat diajak bicara selain Jung Soo, karena Jong Soo memiliki ruangan sendiri dan tidak bergabung dengan rekan-rekan dokter sedivisinya. Keinginan untuk segera menyelesaikan pendidikan semakin menggebu, Dong Hae ingin segera menjadi dokter yang benar-benar dokter dan bisa bergabung dengan dokter lain di rumah sakit ini, bukan hanya mempelajari berkas kesehatan dan menangani pasien Jung Soo yang hanya menderita sakit kecil saja. Ah, bukan berarti Dong Hae tidak senang dengan pekerjaan ini, hanya saja Dong Hae rasa ia harus segera mandiri. Tidak bergantung kepada orang lain lagi, terutama kepada Jung Soo.

"Apa penyakit yang diderita pasien pagi tadi begitu berat sampai kau mengacuhkan salamku, Lee Dong Hae?"

Dong Hae mengangkat wajah. Park Jung Soo baru saja masuk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum malaikat itu, selalu membuat Dong Hae tenang.

"Lumayan, pasien pagi tadi butuh beberapa jahitan di kepalanya." Dong Hae menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan, "aku sampai disini sekitar setengah enam, dan bagian UGD memarahiku habis-habisan karena tidak ada dokter jaga. Aku melupakan jadwal jagaku, _Hyung_."

Jung Soo terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu seharusnya mencatat dengan baik jadwal kerjamu, jangan sampai pasien terbengkalai."

"Aku bahkan menempel jadwal kerjaku di dinding kamar besar-besar, _Hyung_."

"Lalu, kenapa lupa?"

"Aku tertidur setelah datang ke sekolah Kyu Hyun, kemudian ada sedikit pertengkaran di tengah malam dan yah.. kau tahu _Hyung_, aku melupakan apapun ketika mengkhawatirkan anak itu."

Jung Soo yang sudah duduk di mejanya, mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, mengetukan jari nya ke meja. Terlihat sedang berpikir. "Biar kutebak, anak itu pulang larut?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku terlambat menjemputnya, dan dia bilang dia menungguku. Hyuk Jae bilang, Kyu Hyun datang ketempatnya dan hanya memesan satu gelas jus jeruk."

"Tidak minum wine?" tanya Jung Soo heran.

"Tidak. Bukan berarti aku ingin dia mabuk lagi, hanya saja terasa aneh kalau dia datang ke tempat Hyuk Jae tanpa menyentuh setetespun minuman beralkohol."

"Kurasa dia tak ingin sakit lagi?"

"Ya, kuharap begitu." Dong Hae bangkit berdiri, menyimpan berkas yang sejak tadi dipelajarinya di meja Jung Soo. "Aku mempelajari beberapa kasus psikologi. Pasien yang datang setelah korban kecelakaan pagi tadi membuatku bingung."

"_Wae_?" Tangan Jung Soo meraih berkas yang disimpan Dong Hae. Membacanya sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk paham. "Ini bukan tugas kita, Hae. Kita hanya harus menyembuhkan sakit fisiknya, kemudian sisanya serahkan kepada divisi kejiwaan."

.

.

Kyu Hyun merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan pandangannya berputar. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur panjangnya adalah mengambil segelas air yang selalu Dong Hae sediakan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Segelas air membasahi kerongkongannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu Kyu Hyun baru menyadari keadaan sekitar. Lampu kamar yang masih menyala terang benderang tidak dapat mengalahkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang menutup jendela kamar Kyu Hyun. Sudah siangkah? berapa lama dia tidur? Kyu Hyun menyibak selimutnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan segera membersihkan diri.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kyu Hyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar bugar. Kaus berlengan pendek warna biru langit dipadukan dengan celana training dengan warna senada membuatnya terlihat sangat segar. Apalagi dengan rambut basah dan sedikit acak-acakan itu mungkin akan membuat mata para gadis yang menatapnya enggan berkedip.

Sekotak sereal tersimpan rapi di atas meja makan, Kyu Hyun baru menyadari bahwa dia belum makan dan perutnya terasa lapar. Kapan terakhir dia makan? Bahkan kemarin Kyu Hyun menghabiskan jam istirahat di sekolahnya dengan berlatih vocal bersama seniornya di club music yang bernama Ye Sung.

Kyu Hyun segera mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sereal dan menambahkan susu ke dalamnya, sarapan yang telah disarankan Dong Hae tadi. Mata Kyu Hyun beralih menatap jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul satu lebih. Yah, anggap saja sarapan yang tertunda.

Baru saja Kyu Hyun menelan suapan pertamanya, suara bel pintu terdengar. Ia mengerang, menarik napas pelan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu Terbuka, seorang wanita yang Kyu Hyun tahu adalah gurunya datang dengan senyum merekah di bibir. Kyu Hyun mengernyit, untuk apa wanita ini disini?

"Selamat siang, Cho Kyu Hyun. Aku dengar dari Kim Ki Bum kau sedang sakit?"

Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukan kepala saja untuk jawaban. Anak itu bahkan tidak mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan dari wanita yang biasa ia panggil dengan Kang _seonsaengnim_ ini.

"Pelajaranku sudah selesai, dan apa aku boleh masuk?"

Kyu Hyun otomatis menggeser posisi berdirinya. memberikan ruang lebih lebar untuk gurunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan kemudian menutup pintu setelah Guru Kang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Ssaem-nim _datang untuk menjengukku?" tanya Kyu Hyun sambil mengekor di belakang guru Kang.

"Ya, tapi kulihat kau tidak sakit parah Kyu Hyun."

Beberapa kantung pelastik yang berisi penuh diletakan guru Kang di atas meja ruang tamu. Guru cantik itu kemudian duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Kyu Hyun jadi berpikir, apa guru sosial budaya ini benar-benar supel saking supelnya sampai tidak sadar sedang berada dimana?

"Kau habis mandi? Keringkan rambutmu terlebih dahulu, Kyu Hyun. Kau akan pusing jika membiarkan rambutmu basah terus seperti itu."

Tangan Kyu Hyun terangkat menyentuh rambutnya, ia pun baru sadar dengan keadaan rambutnya yang memang masih basah itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa pusing," ujarnya santai sambil duduk di hadapan guru Kang.

"Lalu kau sakit apa, hm?"

Kyu Hyun berpikir sebentar. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit mengumpat karena Ki Bum memberikan alasan sakit segala. "Saya baru keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu, dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat, _ssaem_."

"Ah, kau benar." Guru Kang mengangguk. "Aku membawakanmu makanan, kau boleh makan terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kau belum makan, Kyu Hyun."

"_Khamsahamnida_, _ssaem_. Nanti saja, atau _ssaem _ingin kita makan bersama?" tanya Kyu Hyun, dengan sedikit menggoda tentu saja. Ia juga tahu mengenai desas desus guru ini yang menyukainya. Tapi Kyu Hyun tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius, hanya saja dengan kedatangan guru ini ke rumahnya membuat Kyu Hyun berpikir dua kali.

Suara tawa Guru Kang terdengar setelahnya. Guru itu terlihat menghentikan tawanya ketika Kyu Hyun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Cho Kyu Hyun. Aku datang memang untuk menjengukmu, tapi ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Kalau kau ingin kita berbicara sambil makan siang yang menurutku adalah makan siang kedua, aku tidak keberatan."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Biasanya setiap wanita menjaga pola makannya untuk bentuk tubuh yang ideal. apa _ssaem_ seperti itu? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk makan."

Guru Kang tertawa lagi. Kyu Hyun ini lucu dan menyebalkan di waktu bersamaan, menurutnya. "Ya, kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu. Kemana orang tuamu, Kyu Hyun?"

"Aku tinggal dengan _Hyung_, dan dia sedang bekerja."

"Oh? Ah, _mianhae_ aku tak tahu."

"_Gwaenchana."_

"Begini, Kyu Hyun. Aku dengar kau memiliki keanggotaan club music?"

"Ya, _waeyo_?"

"Aku tahu prestasimu di bidang itu. dan aku harap kau dapat memikirkan tawaranku ini." Guru Kang menyodorkan satu berkas beramplop coklat di atas meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Tawaran beasiswa kuliah di London. Kau bisa ikut melalui jalur pengembangan bakat. Aku yakin kau akan lolos." Guru Kang berucap dengan yakin.

Dong Hae mematung di tempatnya. Percakapan dua orang yang terlihat di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Beasiswa untuk Kyu Hyun? Dong Hae akan dengan sangat senang hati mendukung cita-cita Kyu Hyun yang satu itu.

Kyu Hyun mendapati kedatangan Dong Hae terlebih dahulu. Anak itu tidak menunjukan senyumnya sama sekali.

"Itu Dong Hae _Hyung_," ucap Kyu Hyun singkat kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Anda bisa membicarakan ini dengannya," lanjutnya, kemudian pergi menuju dapur yang bersatu dengan meja makan. Meneruskan sarapannya yang benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

"Kemana ibumu, Ki Bum?"

Ki Bum mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang tersaji di atas meja menjadi ke arah pintu ruang makan dimana ayahnya berdiri. "Kau terlambat pulang lagi, _Appa_? Sepertinya e_omma _tak pulang sejak kemarin malam," jawabnya.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk. Dia sudah duduk rapi di hadapan Ki Bum, siap menyantap makan malamnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Mereka menyantap makan malam dalam diam. Sebenarnya, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ki Bum tanyakan kepada ayahnya. Mengenai kejadian di hari kemarin, mengenai Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba pergi dan kemudian ayahnya yang memilih lembur di kantor dan baru menampakan diri di rumah sekarang. Semua itu membut Ki Bum bingung.

Beberapa hari ini ia merasakan perubahan yang baik dari ayahnya. Mulai dari jam kerja yang tidak terlalu panjang dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah, terkadang ayahnya itu membawa pekerjaannya yang menumpuk ke rumah, lebih memilih mengerjakan semuanya di rumah saja. Terlebih, adik Ki Bum yang masih balita itu sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Apalagi dengan sikap ibu Ki Bum yang menurutnya tidak benar-benar seperti seorang ibu, menuntut ayahnya untuk berperan ganda.

"_Appa_.." Ki Bum bergumam ragu. Takut-takut ayahnya tak ingin membahas masalah yang ingin ia tanyakan sekarang.

"_Ye_? kau ingin bertanya mengenai Kyu Hyun?" bidik sang ayah. Ki Bum menganggukan kepalanya ragu. Ayahnya menghela napas, menyimpan sumpit di samping mangkuk nasinya kemudian mulai bercerita. Menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya sebelum ia menikah dengan ibu Ki Bum. Menceritakan penyesalannya ketika ia meninggalkan Kyu Hyun dan menyakiti hati mantan isterinya. Juga, menceritakan kekecewaan Kyu Hyun atas sikapnya. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, karena keluarga memang harus saling terbuka, bukan?

Ki Bum menyimak dengan seksama, dia seperti ikut merasakan apa yang Kyu Hyun rasakan selama ini. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya, ia seperti orang yang merebut ayah sahabatnya, membiarkan sahabatnya merasakan kesedihan karena di tinggalkan ayahnya dan ia sendiri malah menikmati keberadaan ayahnya kini.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, _Appa_ melihat Kyu Hyun untuk pertama kalinya lagi di depan makam ibunya. Dan Kyu Hyun tak menginginkan keberadaanku sama sekali."

Hati Ki Bum menyetujui sikap Kyu Hyun. siapa yang tidak kecewa dengan sikap seorang ayah yang seperti itu? Tapi disisi lain, Ki Bum merasa iba. Ia tahu betul ayahnya ini tulus ingin meminta maaf kepada Kyu Hyun.

"_Appa_.." panggil Ki Bum. Ayahnya mendongak menatapnya. "Kembalilah untuk Kyu Hyun."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama di kediaman Dong Hae, Kyu Hyun tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap. Anak itu tak menghiraukan Dong Hae yang malah memainkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi. Kyu Hyun hanya melirik Dong Hae sekilas, mengerutkan kening heran dengan tingkah kakaknya itu, tapi kemudian melanjutkan makan seolah tak ada yang aneh disana.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_. Aku akan pergi jika kau ingin." Kyu Hyun membuka pembicaraan.

Dong Hae menatapnya dengan mata memicing. "Bukan begitu, Kyu Hyun. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti aku ingin kau pergi dari sini?"

"Memangnya bukan begitu?" Kyu Hyun menyimpan sumpitnya, mengambil sendok dan memasukan beberapa sendok sup ke dalam mangkuknya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya semangkuk sereal siang tadi tidak cukup untuk mengisi perutnya.

Dong Hae berdecak sebal. Menyendokan nasi banyak-banyak dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya sampai penuh.

"Kau sejak siang tadi menyuruhku mengambil beasiswa itu, _Hyung_. kau ingin aku pergi, kan?" bidik Kyu Hyun, tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. _Hyung_ hanya ingin kau meraih cita-citamu. Siapa yang tidak ingin kuliah di universitas ternama di luar negeri, hm?" tangan Dong Hae terulur, memasukan sayuran ke dalam mangkuk nasi milik Kyu Hyun. "Habiskan sayurannya, Kyu Hyun-ie!"

Kyu Hyun menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi.." ucapnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Tidak! Jangan!" larang Dong Hae tiba-tiba. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kyu Hyun, membuat anak itu mengernyit bingung.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak. Kau akan berangkat hanya jika kau ingin, _arraseo_? jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir aku menyuruhmu pergi. Aku yang akan menuruti keinginanmu, bukan kau yang mengikuti keinginanku! Kau mengerti kan, Kyu Hyun? kau harus mengerti! Mulai dari sekarang, kau harus belajar membantah perkataanku jika tidak sesuai dengan hatimu, kau harus marah jika aku membuatmu kesal dan kau harus protes jika aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau senangi. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Kyu Hyun diam, memerhatikan _Hyung_-nya yang berbicara tanpa henti, bahkan kalimatnya terus berulang. Dong Hae terlihat seperti sedang..panik? Entah, Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban seluruh kalimat Dong hae yang sebenarnya membuat Kyu Hyun bingung itu.

"Dan satu lagi, Kyu Hyun-ie…_Hyung _menyayangimu. Kau harus benar-benar tahu hal ini. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku menjagamu hanya karena janjiku kepada ibumu. Aku memang berjanji untuk menjagamu, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Sebagai adiku, sebagai keluargaku. Kita adalah keluarga, Kyu Hyun."

Tangan Dong Hae mengusap kepala Kyu Hyun dengan lembut. Semua perkataan Dong Hae membuat Kyu Hyun diam, anak itu tertegun dan mendadak menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Mulutnya bergerak, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Dong Hae, membuat mata Dong Hae terbelalak sempurna mendengar kaliamat yang begitu indah terucap dari bibir Kyu Hyun.

"Aku juga…menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

**TBC**

**Annyeooooonnnggg~~~~ Mianhaeyo telat banget dilanjutnya, ini ff sempet bikin aku bingung gegara aku biasa bikin cerita genre romance dan ini harus bener-bener brothership.. susaahh~~ T_T**

**Tapi seneng bisa nyoba cerita seperti ini, semoga gak kacau-kacau banget ceritanya.. Reviewnya tetep ditunggu loh Chingudeul..**

**Dan mohon maaf atas semua typo yang benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni itu, lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati^^**

**Special Thanks buat yang udah review; gnagyu, fenfen woe, pandagame, Rahma94, jihyunelf, mifta cinya, phiexphiexnophiex, chairun, ****kiyukiyu, kyuuu, erka, yoselly tandrian, Rumykyu, Park yong ra, Park yong ra, vita, ganisa, tatta, Ikan mokpo,**** ShinJoo24****, Lkyu, SuJuELF, se-spesial uri Leader Leeteuk yang baru balik dari wamilnya.. Selamat datang kembali Leeteuk oppa ^_^**

**Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.. Ditunggu chapter 3 nya paling lambat 2 minggu lagi ya, hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Lalu lalang kendaraan kota Seoul tampak ramai. Hampir semua orang bergegas pergi untuk usrusannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Kyu Hyun, anak itu masih saja duduk santai di halte terdekat dari rumahnya dengan _headphone_ berwarna hitam terpasang di kepalanya. Lagu-lagu penyanyi ibu kota melantun bergiliran, mengusir sepi yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi, pintu kelas akan di tutup dan itu berarti ia tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran pertama hari ini. Dan mengapa Kyu Hyun masih duduk santai di sini? Padahal bus yang akan melewati halte dekat sekolah telah lewat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring. Inilah alasan mengapa Kyu Hyun bertahan berdiam diri di sana padahal ia hampir terlambat. Dong Hae yang memiliki jadwal kerja tadi malam berjanji akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dan disinilah Kyu Hyun sekarang, di samping Dong Hae yang dengan serius mengendarai mobil.

"Bisa lebih cepat, _Hyung_?" pinta Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae menatap Kyu Hyun, dan adiknya itu terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak boleh ngebut, Kyu Hyun-ie," jelas Dong Hae dengan sabar.

Kyu Hyun menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, "Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat, _Hyung_. Kapan kau benar-benar hapal jadwal sekolahku?" Mata Kyu Hyun terbuka, menatap Dong Hae dengan tatapan kecewa.

"_Mianhae_, tadi aku harus—"

"Menangani pasien," potong Kyu Hyun cepat. "Aku tahu _Hyung_. Kau tak usah menjelaskannya lagi. Sekarang, aku hanya harus sampai di sekolah sebelum terlambat."

Dong Hae tak merespon, ia tahu disini dialah yang bersalah. Jadi ia hanya harus mempercepat laju mobil agar bisa segera sampai di Kyung Hee _high school_ dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Mereka sampai tepat di parkiran utama Kyung Hee setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit. Kyu Hyun segera turun dari mobil dan kemudian berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_ tak akan menjemputmu, Kyu Hyun-ie!" teriak Dong Hae sebelum Kyu Hyun benar-benar menjauh.

Melihat adiknya yang begitu tergesa-gesa membuat Dong Hae mendesah pelan. Sejak kemarin, perilaku Kyu Hyun selalu saja membuatnya khawatir. Anak itu begitu berbeda, tak ada lagi Kyu Hyun yang selalu berteriak jika marah, tak ada lagi Kyu Hyun yang selalu merajuk manja jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan, dan tak ada lagi Kyu Hyun yang selalu mendebatnya. Seperti pagi ini, Dong Hae kira Kyu Hyun tak akan menunggunya. Kyu Hyun akan lebih senang pergi dengan motor kesayangannya dan membiarkan Dong Hae kalang kabut karena tak mendapati Kyu Hyun di tempat yang telah mereka janjikan untuk bertemu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu Hyun.."gumam Dong Hae entah pada siapa.

.

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

Ki Bum tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Kyu Hyun berjalan tergesa kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kemarin, satu hari tanpa Kyu Hyun membuatnya bosan. Tidak ada teman membolos dan tidak ada partner untuk melawan guru.

"Kau menatapku seperti ingin memakanku," ucap Kyu Hyun dengan mata mendelik. Sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan Ki Bum kali ini.

Ki Bum merubah senyumnya menjadi seringaian. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyu Hyun. mengalungkan tangan kanan di leher Kyu Hyun dan sedikit mencekiknya membuat Kyu Hyun berteriak protes.

"Kau kabur begitu saja dari rumahku, dan kemudian tidak masuk sekolah? Dasar bodoh! kau kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa, huh?" desis Ki Bum dengan rahang mengeras. Sedikit kesal mengingat sikap Kyu Hyun dua hari yang lalu.

Akhirnya Kyu Hyun berhasil menjauhkan Ki Bum. Ia sedikit mendorong Ki Bum untuk kembali duduk di kursinya ketika guru telah datang.

Pelajaran pagi itu berlangsung tenang. Kyu Hyun yang begitu serius memperhatikan guru mata pelajaran ekonomi itu membuatnya heran. Kapan terakhir ia melihat Kyu Hyun menyimak dengan sangat serius? Entah, yang pasti ini adalah kali pertama lagi baginya.

Bahkan ketika jam istirahat tiba, Ki Bum melihat Kyu Hyun datang ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kang _seonsaengnim_ kemudian setelah itu Ki Bum tak menemukan Kyu Hyun dimanapun. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Kyu Hyun, tapi anak itu seolah sengaja menghindar darinya. Membuat Ki Bum sangat kesal!

"Kim Ki Bum!"

Ki Bum mendongak, PSP yang sejak tadi dimainkannya disimpan begitu saja di atas meja miliknya. Kang _seonsaengnim_ yang tadi ditemui Kyu Hyun sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Kang _seonsaengnim_ sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas beramplop cokelat berukuran sedang. "Kyu Hyun sudah terlebih dahulu menerimanya, dan tadi dia sudah mengkonfirmasi keputusannya. Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik, _arra_?" Kemudian guru itu melangkah pergi.

"Kang _ssaem_!" seru Ki Bum. Guru itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Ki Bum. "Kau tahu dimana Kyu Hyun?" tanya Ki Bum, ia agak ragu apa guru ini tahu mengenai keberadaan Kyu Hyun atau tidak.

Guru itu mengangkat bahu. Ia menjawab dengan agak ragu juga. "Mungkin di perpustakaan?" Dan setelah itu Kang _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Ki Bum.

"Perpustakaan?"

Ki Bum langsung berlari. Menuju satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia kunjungi untuk mencari keberadaan Kyu Hyun tadi. Perpustakaan sekolah.

.

.

Ki Bum tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Kyu Hyun yang sedang duduk dengan menatap sebuah buku tebal yang telah terbuka hampir setengahnya. Kyu Hyun tak berekspresi apapun, membuat Ki Bum ragu apakah anak itu benar-benar membaca bukunya?

"Memutuskan untuk menjadi kutu buku, _eoh_?" goda Ki Bum. Ia menarik Kursi di hadapan Kyu Hyun dan duduk manis disana dengan pose "tumpang kaki"

Kyu Hyun tersenyum sekilas dan menutup buku tebalnya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaan menoleh kearahnya. "Pustakawan yang cantik itupun tercengang melihat kedatanganku," kata Kyu Hyun. Ki Bum mengikuti arah pandang Kyu Hyun dan ia baru menyadari ada orang yang duduk manis dibalik meja yang terletak terpisah di samping pintu masuk. "Jangan bilang kau baru menyadari keberadaannya?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan tampang sok kaget.

Ki Bum mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Ayo pergi dari sini. Kau pasti sudah gila datang ke tempat ini!" ejek Ki Bum, membuat Kyu Hyun tertawa kecil.

Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu. Ki Bum kira Kyu Hyun benar-benar gila karena memilih menghabiskan waktu berkunjung ke perpustakaan dan mengabaikannya yang ingin segera bertanding PSP.

Ki Bum mengajak Kyu Hyun makan siang di kantin sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, jam istirahat akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Tapi Ki Bum tak peduli itu.

"Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini!" tuduh Ki Bum langsung.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang salah, hm? Aku hanya ingin menjadi siswa yang baik. Apa itu salah?"

"Nah!" seru Ki Bum tiba-tiba. "Itu yang salah! Sejak kapan kau perpikiran seperti itu? Otakmu tertukar dijalan, huh?"

Kali ini Kyu Hyun tertawa. "Yang salah itu kau! sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang sok perhatian seperti ini, huh? Kepribadianmu tertukar juga?"

Ki Bum berdecak kesal. "Aku hanya aneh dengan sikapmu belakangan ini."

"Kenapa harus aneh?" Kyu Hyun kembali serius. "Kau harus tahu, Ki Bum-ie… Menjadi nakal itu melelahkan."

"Apa maksudmu? Yang melelahkan itu menjadi sipenurut. Kau akan kehilangan dirimu yang sebenarnya jika terus seperti ini."

"Apa sebegitu menyebalkannya menjadi sipenurut? aku sedang mengejar beasiswa Kuliah yang ditawarkan Kang _seonsaengnim_. Kau juga ditawari, kan? Ingin pergi denganku?"

"Kau seperti mengajaku kencan," dengus Ki Bum.

"Aku serius Ki Bum-ie, orang tuamu…" Kyu Hyun menghentikan kalimatnya sesaat untuk menghela napas, dadanya agak sedikit sesak mengingat sebuah kenyataan pahit. "Orang tuamu pasti bangga, bukan?" lanjutnya tanpa ragu.

Ki Bum menyeringai puas. Kyu Hyun membuka arah pembicaraan lain.

"Ayahku…Ayahmu, kan?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum pahit. "Dia ayahmu, kau tak perlu memikirkan hal lain tentang itu."

"Tak perlu memikirkan?" ulang Ki Bum. "Kau benar-benar gila! bagaimana bisa seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Terserah kau sebut aku gila atau bodoh. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti ketika aku dan kau tak tahu apapun."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku rasa ada yang harus kalian selesai—"

"_Jebal.._"

"Tidak!"

"Ki Bum-ie.. _Jebal_.." mohon Kyu Hyun lagi. Ki Bum tak bergeming, ia menghela napas kasar sebelum berucap, "baiklah.."

"Tapi selesaikan masalah kalian, aku tak akan ikut campur." lanjutnya dengan nada tegas.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum lega. "_Gomawo_, aku tak ingin persahabatan kita kacau gara-gara masalah itu."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

Orang itu belum datang.

Kyu Hyun berdecak kesal, sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melihat berapa lama orang yang dia tunggu datang terlambat.

Satu gelas cokelat panas di hadapannya hampir habis, dan Kyu Hyun juga telah menyelesaikan beberapa game dalam PSPnya.

Sekarang ia hanya diam, memikirkan kembali beberapa pertanyaan yang akan ia berikan kepada orang yang akan ditemuinya sekarang.

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda seseorang tengah memasuki café. Kyu Hyun menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu terlihat cantik itu berjalan dengan anggun menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di hadapannya dan memangku sebuah tas mewah yang Kyu Hyun kira berharga sangat mahal.

"_Mianhae_, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan," ujar wanita itu, setelah itu mengangkat tangan dan seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "Coffee latte," pesannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan kemudian pergi.

"Langsung saja, nyonya. Apa hubunganmu dengan ayahku?" tanya Kyu Hyun langsung.

Wanita itu sontak tertawa lepas. "Kau tak bisa berbasa-basi, nak?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Membuat Kyu Hyun kesal setengah mati. "Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Ayahmu _eoh_?" wanita itu tertawa lagi.

"Kau bisa langsung menjawab!" seru Kyu Hyun tak sabaran. Ia cukup kesal dengan acara menunggunya, dan sekarang wanita ini berubah menyebalkan!

"Baiklah," tawa wanita itu terhenti. Mulai serius sepertinya.

Seorang pelayan datang, menyajikan apa yang tadi dipesan wanita itu. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminum minumannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku memberikanmu nomor ponselku adalah untuk bersenang-senang, Kyu Hyun-ssi."

Mata Kyu Hyun memicing, menilai wanita itu dari perkataannya. "Kau.."

"Ya," potong wanita itu cepat. "Tapi kau menghubungiku untuk urusan yang lain. Baiklah, tak apa. Kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan ayahmu? Atau ayah yang tidak kau akui?" wanita itu tertawa lagi. Kali ini Kyu Hyun hanya menghela napas. "Takdir begitu kejam, Kyu Hyun-ssi," Wanita itu mengambil napas berat. "Kau hanya perlu tahu, aku dinikahi olehnya karena masalah keluarga kami dan perusahaan. Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu dalam keadaan yang sama-sama mabuk. Saat itu aku depressi karena diceraikan suamiku, ayah Ki Bum. Kemudian..kau juga mungkin mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu antara aku dan ayahmu."

"Kau tidak berbohong?" Mata Kyu Hyun memicing. Penuh kecurigaan

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" jawab wanita itu santai. " Aku juga seorang wanita, dan aku merasakan apa yang ibumu rasakan, Kyu Hyun-ssi. Aku tidak tahu apa permintaan maaf saja cukup untukmu, tapi akan tetap kulakukan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua hal yang menyakitimu, Kyu Hyun-ssi."

"Kau tahu, kata maaf tak bisa mengembalikan ibuku," lirih Kyu Hyun

"Waktu itu aku hamil. Keluargaku tentu saja mendesak ayahmu untuk menikahiku, dengan ancaman pemutusan kekerabatan antar perusahaan."

Mata Kyu Hyun terbelalak. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Ya, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu. Akupun masih mencintai suamiku yang dulu."

Tatapan wanita itu berubah kosong. Mungkin tengah membayangkan masa indah bersama suaminya. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun? Anak itu diam, suatu hal yang lain tentang ayahnya berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Meninggalkan ibunya demi perusahaan? "Ini Gila!" desisnya tajam. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ya, hidup memang membuat gila," gumam wanita itu.

.

.

"Kau harus bisa menilai apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang tidak kau inginkan. Kau harus tahu, orang tuamu tidak akan marah dengan pilihanmu, sayang. Mereka hanya akan marah jika kau melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum dan agama. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum terukir di bibir Dong Hae, matanya masih menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di pangkuan Hyuk Jae. Anak itu hanya menganggukan kepala ketika menerima beberapa pepatah dari dokternya. Entah benar-benar mengerti atau hanya ingin dokternya itu segera menyelesaikan ceramahnya yang membosankan.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Lee Hyuk Jae bekerja di rumah sakit. Bukan untuk menjadi asissten dokter seperti Dong Hae, tapi dalam rangka kerja praktek dari kampus.

Anak itu keluar ruangan dengan di tuntun ibunya, sekarang hanya ada Hyuk Jae disana. Dong Hae pun masuk dan duduk di kursi pasien. "Aku sudah mengerti, paman dokter. Dan kau harus tahu, ceramahmu tadi begitu panjang dan membosankan," guraunya diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Kau menertawakanku, huh?" protes Hyuk Jae.

"Haha. Baru kali ini aku melihat kau berlaku manis seperti itu, Hyuk."

Hyuk Jae berdecak sebal. "Bagaimana? Keren tidak, hm?"

"Lumayan…" Dong Hae mengangguk. "Yah, untuk ukuran pemula itu sudah lumayan."

"Hanya lumayan _eoh_? Menyebalkan sekali!"

Melihat raut wajah Hyuk Jae yang "minta dikasihani" Dong Hae pun tertawa dan berkata, "Baiklah, sangat keren!"

"Tentu saja aku keren!" saeru Hyuk Jae dengan semangat.

"Anak itu sudah sembuh?" tanya Dong Hae tiba-tiba.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk. "Secara fisik sudah, tapi dia masih harus konsultasi dengan dokter bagian Psikologi. Anak itu mengidap _Schizoid Personality Disorder_. Sebenarnya aku kurang tahu apa itu. Dokter Lee bilang, itu adalah suatu kelainan dimana terjadi keterbatasan emosi."

"_Shizoid Personality Disorder_?"

"Ya, _wae_?"

"Dokter Lee? Lee Sung Min?"

"Ya, ada apa Hae?"

"Aku ada urusan, Hyuk."

Dong Hae segera pergi. Hyuk Jae menatapnya dengan tampang kesal. "Kau kira aku apa _eoh_? Pamit bisa, kan?" gerutunya.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sangat keras. Sung Min berdecak dan berjalan lambat-lambat menuju pintu. Ini jam istirahatnya, pasien terakhir sudah ditangani Hyuk Jae dan ia harus tidur sekarang. Tapi ketukan pintu itu membuatnya harus mengurung keinginannya.

"Sung Min Hyung.."

Pintu terbuka, sebelum Sung Min membukanya. Kepala Dong Hae yang pertama terlihat olehnya, kemudian seluruh badanya terlihat dan orang itu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Aku kira kau tak keberatan jika aku langsung masuk?" tanyanya penuh rasa bersalah. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sung Min, membuat Dong Hae sedikit ngeri.

"Kau memang sudah kuanggap adik, Hae. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengganggu jadwal tidurku seenaknya. Kau tahu aku tidur jam berapa? Aku bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali tadi malam, semua kasus kesehatan yang baru masuk membuatku gila!" Gerutunya, tidak sadar mengutarakan apa yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Dong Hae hanya mengangguk, seperti tidak tertarik dengan curhatan Sung Min. Hei! Sung Min itu seorang Psikolog, tidak mungkin kan Dong Hae menceramahi seorang psikolog dan dengan ancaman dibalas dengan istilah-istilah psikologi yang membuatnya bingung?

"Duduklah, apa yang akan kau tanyakan? Dan jangan terlalu banyak!"

"Kau tahu aku akan banyak bertanya kali ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Dong hae takjub. Ia mendudukan diri di hadapan Sung Min dan mulai bertanya, "_Schizoid Personality Disorder_ itu seperti apa, _Hyung_?"

.

.

Kyu Hyun masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang kecil di sudut ruangan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastic kecil berwarna putih dari dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu butir pil dari dalam botol itu dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Menelan pil itu bulat-bulat, tanpa air.

Diam sesaat, merasa tak ada yang berubah, ia mengeluarkan satu butir lagi dan kemudian langsung menelan pil itu lagi.

"Kyu…"

Itu suara Ki Bum, anak itu mengetuk pintu dua kali kemudian langsung masuk dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan kanannya. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Kyu Hyun langsung merapikan seragamnya setelah menyimpan botol plastic kecil itu di dalam saku seragam.

"Tidak," bantah Kyu Hyun. "Itu air untukku? Kebetulan sekali, aku haus."

Ki Bum membukakan tutup botol air yang dipegangnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kyu Hyun. "Ini."

Kyu Hyun mengambilnya, dan meneguknya hingga habis setengah. Perutnya terasa mual setelah menelan obat itu.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka," Ki Bum duduk di samping Kyu Hyun. "Orang-orang bodoh memang senang bergosip."

Kyu Hyun tersenyum tenang. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Mereka hanya tak tahu apa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan? Mereka benar-benar bodoh!" Ia tertawa hambar. Ki Bum juga sama. Mereka terdiam sesaat, merenungi nasib dilahirkan oleh keluarga terpandang yang memang bisa dipandang dengan pandangan apa saja. Termasuk dengan pandangan menjijikan.

Pagi tadi, sekolah ramai dengan desas desus hubungan Kyu Hyun dan Ki Bum. Tentang keluarga mereka, dan tentang perusahaan mereka. Ki Bum dan Kyu Hyun tentu saja sangat tertekan dengan hal itu, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa kabar yang beredar menyebutkan bahwa ibu Kyu Hyun lah yang bersalah dan tidak bisa mengurus suaminya, serta ibu Ki Bum yang katanya menjadi "sipenggoda". Benar-benar berita bodoh!

"Kyu Hyun-ah, _Mianhae_.." Ki Bum bergumam lirih. Kyu Hyun mendelik, menatap Ki Bum dengan tatapan heran. "_Mianhae_, karena _eomma_, ayahmu—"

"Tidak, Ki Bum-ie," sela Kyu Hyun. "Sudah kubilang, jangan membahas masalah itu lagi. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Mungkin semuanya hanya masalah takdir, takdir yang mempermainkan kita."

Ki Bum menatap Kyu Hyun iba. Sahabatnya ini terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Aku ingin tidur saja, Ki Bum-ie. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk bolos?" pinta Kyu Hyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan melayang-layang, sepertinya obat yang diminumnya mulai bereaksi.

Ki Bum menarik selimut sampai ke dada Kyu Hyun. "Tidurlah, Shin _seonsaeng_ tak masuk."

"Baguslah.."

.

.

Satu jam berlalu. Kyu Hyun yang terlelap di atas kasur di ruang kesehatan itu meninggalkan Ki Bum sendiri dalam sepi.

Sejak tadi, Ki Bum duduk bersandar di sebuah Kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, memejamkan matanya tapi tak pernah benar-benar tertidur. Pikirannya terlalu penuh. Bukan hanya Kyu Hyun yang tertekan disini, iapun sama. Terlebih, dari semua desas desus yang beredar, ibunyalah yang menjadi tersangka.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ki Bum terperanjat, sontak ia bangkit berdiri ketika seseorang masuk.

Oh, rupanya Kang _Seonsaeng_ yang datang.

"Ki Bum, Kyu Hyun sakit?" tanya Kang _Seonsaeng_ syarat kekhawatiran.

Ki Bum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, dia hanya ingin tidur, dan aku juga. Tapi anda datang."

"Aku mencarimu," Kang _seonsaeng_ menarik kursi yang lain, menyuruh Ki Bum duduk kembali dan kemudian iapun duduk. Meraka sekarang duduk berhadapan. "Kemarin aku sudah menerima berkas pengajuan beasiswa darimu, Ki Bum. Kukira kau akan berangkat bersama Kyu Hyun, tapi baru saja ibumu datang dengan surat pengunduran dirimu dari sekolah. Apa maksudnya?"

Dia diam. Kang _Seonsaeng_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa membuat Ki Bum gugup. _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Ki Bum?" Kang _Seonsaeng_ menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aku sudah mendengar berita hari ini. Sangat mengejutkan. Jangan katakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan ibumu karena berita itu, Ki Bum."

Ki Bum tetap diam. Memang benar, sejak tadi malam keluarga mereka telah merencanakan kepindahan. Pasalnya, tadi malam rumahnya dikerumuni banyak wartawan yang berlomba ingin memberitakan tentang penghianatan ibu Ki Bum keapada suaminya, Tuan Kim yang terkenal dengan perusahaan elektroniknya itu.

"Kau akan pindah kemana, hm?" Kang _seonsaeng_ angkat bicara lagi.

Kali ini Ki Bum menjawab. "Ke Ottawa, _ssaem-nim_."

Helaan napas terdengar setelahnya. Ki Bum tahu, guru dihadapannya ini ingin melarang, tapi tak bisa.

"Aku tak bisa tetap disini dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi, _ssaem-nim_. Keluarga kami terlalu pengecut untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada media."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu Hyun?"

Seonsaeng _benar, bagaimana dengan Kyu Hyun? Aku bisa saja menghindar dari semua ini. Tapi Kyu Hyun? Dia akan sendirian.._

"Bujuklah ibumu, Aku tahu faktanya tidak seperti yang diberitakan di semua media, kan? Seharusnya kalaian menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

Kang _seonsaeng_ bangkit berdiri dan mengajak Ki Bum ke ruangannya untuk melengkapi berkas pengunduran dirinya.

Piuntu tertutup rapat sestelah mereka pergi. Kyu Hyun membuka matanya dan setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Perkataan Sung Min berulang di kepalanya. Dong Hae seperti terus mendengar Sung Min yang berbicara panjang mengenai _Schizoid Personality Disorder_ yang tadi siang ia tanyakan.

Sekarang ia menjadi resah. Bagaimana tidak, ia terlalu takut jika harus menyebutkan bahwa Kyu Hyun memiliki ciri-ciri pengidap kelainan seperti itu. Ia terus menyangkal, mensugesti pikirannya dengan kalimat "Kyu Hyun baik-baik saja".

Tapi beberapa kejadian belakangan ini menunjukan hal yang sama, Dong Hae melihat Kyu Hyun yang lain. Kyu Hyun yang berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih penurut. Anak itu selalu melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, anak itu tak pernah marah dengan apapun, bahkan hanya diam jika terjadi seseuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Kyu Hyun lebih terlihat seperti robot, akan makan jika Dong Hae menyajikan makanan, akan tidur jika Dong Hae menyuruhnya istirahat, bahkan anak itu tak pernah menyentuh semua peralatan gamenya jika bukan Dong Hae yang mengajakanya bertanding.

Seperti kali ini. Kyu Hyun tengah berkutat dengan semua file kesehatan yang Dong Hae bawa dari rumah sakit. Adik tersayangnya itu langsung membawa semua file kesehatan itu dan membacanya ketika Dong Hae mencoba bergurau dengan mengatakan "Kau harus membaca semua ini, Kyu Hyun-ie. Agar kau tahu apa-apa saja yang terbaik untuk kesehatanmu."

Dong Hae mencoba tenang, sesuai perintah Sung Min.

"Kyu Hyun-ie.." panggilnya pelan, Kyu Hyun mendongak menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?" tanyanya. Dong Hae melihat mata adiknya sedikit memerah.

"Kau mengantuk?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk ragu. "Tidurlah," perintahnya, tangannya langsung bergerak membereskan file-file yang berserakan dia atas meja. "Ini pekerjaanku, kau tak perlu mempelajarinya."

Kyu Hyun hanya menghela napas. "Tadi kau yang menyuruhku, _Hyung_."

"_Ani_, aku hanya bergurau."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. _Annyeonghi jumuseyo Hyung-ie_," kemudian ia pergi.

_**Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan Hae-ya. Bisa saja Kyu Hyun hanya ingin berubah. Anak itu akan marah besar jika kau membawanya ke psikiater sedangkan dia merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Cobalah menuruti keinginanya, atau pancinglah ia untuk menceritakan hal yang memberatkan pikirannya.**_

Kalimat Sung Min kembali terulang di benaknya, senyum terukir di bibir Dong Hae. _Kau benar Sung Min _Hyung_, aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk. Dia akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

Ki Bum duduk bersila di lantai dengan alas karpet berbulu yang membuatnya sedikit hangat. Ia sedang membereskan kaset-kaset game dan alat elektroniknya yang akan ia bawa pindah.

Sebelum pergi sore tadi, ibunya sudah berpesan agar ia segera berkemas dan membereskan apa-apa saja yang akan dibawa. Ibunya bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya yang membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal. Keputusan ibunya sudah bulat. Ibunya bilang, Korea tidak cocok untuk keluarga mereka.

Ki Bum beberapa kali mendesah, cemas dengan semua yang terjadi. Pindah ke Kanada? Hei, Ki Bum tak bodoh. Ia tahu persis kenapa ibunya memilih Kanada sebagai tujuan. Bukan hanya karena sebagian besar keluarga ibunya tinggal disana, tapi karena manatan suami yang masih dicintai ibunya itu telah merintis usaha baru di Negara itu.

Bagaimana perasaan ayah barunya? Bagaimana perasaan Kyu Hyun yang akan ditinggalkan ayahnya lagi?

Ki Bum bukan tipe orang yang senang memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi kali ini ia begitu pusing dengan semua itu. Bukan ia tak ingin pindah, ia akan dengan senang hati meninggalakan Negara ini jika ibunya akan bahagia, dan iapun yakin akan lebih tenang dengan hidup di tempat baru tanpa banyak desas-desus menyebalkan tentang keluarganya.

"_Oppa_.. dimana semua orang?"

Ki Bum terperanjat. Sejak kapan adiknya ada di sini?

Ia memerhatikan adiknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan tatapan polosnya. Senyum otomatis terukir di bibirnya, ia memanggil adiknya dan kemudian mendudukan adik kecilnya itu di pangkuannya.

"_Oppa_.. dimana semua orang?" tanya adiknya lagi, mengulang persis seperti yang ditanyakannya tadi. Ki Bum tidak kunjung menjawab, ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk adiknya itu.

"Bibi shin juga tidak ada?" Ki Bum balik bertanya. Adiknya menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk kecewa, membuat Ki Bum malah lebih menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Pengidap autisme jarang menunjukan ekspresi yang menggambarkan isi hatinya, tapi sekarang ia melihat adiknya menampakan wajah kecewa dengan tidak adanya bibi Shin disini. Ini suatu kemajuan pesat.

"_Oppa_ akan menemanimu bermain, _eotthae_? _Eomma _dan _Appa_ harus bekerja, dan bibi Shin juga harus istirahat, _dongsaengie_," jelas Ki Bum dengan sabar. Adiknya hanya menganggukan kepala dan kemudian turun dari pangkuan Ki Bum untuk mengambil beberapa kaset game dihadapannya.

"Ini film?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan sebuah kaset yang bergambar monster. Ki Bum mengambil semua kaset di tangan adiknya dan kembali menunmpuknya dengan rapi.

"Bukan, _dongsaengie_. Kau ingin nonton film? Kartun, _eotthae_? _Kkaja_, _Oppa _temani."

Ki Bum menuntun adiknya turun ke ruang santai, disana mereka menonton semua koleksi film kartun yang dimiliki adiknya. Jika saja bukan adiknya yang ia temani, Ki Bum sudah akan pergi dari rumah daripada harus menonton kartun-kartun kesukaan anak-anak perempuan seperti ini. Tapi Ki Bum begitu menyayangi adiknya, adik hasil hubungan ayah barunya dan ibunya. Atau bisa dibilang adiknya ini juga adalah adik Kyu Hyun? Ki Bum tersenyum jika mengingat itu, keberadaan adiknya ini seperti mengingatkan bahwa hubungannya dan Kyu Hyun begitu dekat. Tapi sayang, ibunya malah menganggap keberadaan adiknya ini sebagai penyebab kacaunya kehidupan mereka, ia bilang kalau saja ia tak hamil ia tidak akan dipaksa menikah dengan suami barunya itu.

Sters berat yang dialami ibunya ketika hamil-lah yang menyebabkan adiknya mengidap autisme, apalagi ibunya selalu berusaha menggugurkan kandungan. Akibatnya, adiknya ini sering sakit-sakitan dan pertumbuhannya tidak seperti gadis-gadis seusianya. Adiknya telah menginjak usia 12 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi sikapnya masih saja seperti anak berusia enam tahun.

Ki Bum percaya, dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya pasti Tuhan menyelipkan sebuah pembelajaran berharga. Ia sempat berpikir jauh ke masa depan, jika akan mencari pasangan, ia akan memilih yang terbaik dan tidak akan gegabah dalam urusan itu agar kehidupan anak-anaknya kelak tidak sekelam kehidupannya sekarang. Yah, setidaknya ia dapat menjadi lebih dewasa dengan semua kejadian pahit selama ini.

.

.

Pagi ini, pertengkaran terjadi lagi di kediaman Dong Hae dan Kyu Hyun. Ah tidak, tepatnya Dong Hae lah yang tidak bisa berhenti menyalurkan amarahnya kepada Kyu Hyun. Sejak bangun tidur, Kyu Hyun sudah menyodorkan sebuah berkas perizinan mengajukan beasiswa agar segera di tandatangani Dong Hae. Anak itu bilang kalau berkas lain sudah di urusnya dan sudah di serahkan kepada wali kelasnya, hanya yang harus di tandatangani Dong Hae ini lah yang belum ia serahkan.

Dong Hae kaget dengan keputusan Kyu Hyun yang tida-tiba itu, ia pikir Kyu Hyun ingin menghindar dari kehidupannya sekarang dengan mengambil beasiswa itu. Ia ingat perkataan sungmin mengenai _Schizoid Personality Disorder_, bahwa pengidap kelainan mental itu akan lebih senang mengasingkan diri. Kyu Hyun sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin mengambil beasiswa itu agar kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik, tanpa membebani Dong Hae. Tapi Dong Hae tak menerima penjelasan apapun, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negative tentang Kyu Hyun. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah tidak pernah menerima surat teguran dari sekolah lagi. Ia pikir Kyu Hyun telah berubah menjadi anak yang "anti social" sehingga tidak melakukan kenakalan lagi, atau Kyu Hyun menyembunyikan surat itu karena tak ingin Dong Hae ikut campur dalam kehidupannya.

Rasa takut dan cemas selalu menghampiri Dong Hae, terlebih kali ini. Ia berbicara mengenai janjinya untuk menjaga Kyu Hyun dan tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Kyu Hyun kesal dengan hal itu, tak suka jika Dong Hae terus saja mengungkit janji kepada ibunya untuk selalu menjaganya. Apalagi kali ini Dong Hae mengingatkannya kepada kejadian kelam beberapa waktu lalu dengan mengatakan, "Kaupun tahu, Kyu Hyun-ie. Ibumu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena terlalu lelah menanggung beban hidup sendiri. Ayahmu memilih wanita lain dan meninggalkan ibumu sendiri. Dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah kau hidup sendiri, kau jarang berkomunikasi denganku kemudian dengan tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan seperti ini dan memilih pergi dariku? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau sendiri, Kyu Hyun-ie.. kau harus tetap bersamaku sampai semuanya menjadi beres."

Kesabaran Kyu Hyun habis. Ia menyimpan berkas yang seharusnya di tandatangani Dong Hae di atas meja. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia terlalu kesal denga kalimat terkahir Dong Hae. Apa Dong Hae kira ia akan mengambil jalan yang sama dengan ibunya? Sampai sekarang bahkan ia masih menyesali tindakan ibunya, untuk apa ia meniru perilaku buruk tersebut. Memang ia merasa berat dengan semuanya, tapi ia benar-benar ingin pergi. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa Dong Hae juga ingin dia meraih mimpinya dengan kuliah di luar negeri. Apa Dong Hae melupakan itu? Dan apa tadi Dong Hae bilang "sampai semuanya beres"? Apa Dong Hae mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya?

"Kau yang tidak beres, _Hyung_!" gumam Kyu Hyun kesal sambil mengacak isi tasnya, membereskan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kyu Hyun, dengarkan _Hyung_! _Hyung _tidak akan menandatangani berkas ini, dan kau jangan coba-coba pergi dari rumah atau merajuk dengan cara mabuk-mabukan!"

Dong Hae Berteriak setelah menggedor pintu kamar Kyu Hyun. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Kyu Hyun tahu Dong Hae telah pergi. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan terdiam beberapa saat tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya bergetar, matanya memerah, dan dadanya naik turun menahan kekesalan yang begitu menyesakan. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengambil beberapa pil di dalam tabung pelastik kecil di laci mejanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan dengan bantuan segelas air yang selalu tersedia di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya karena menelan terlalu banyak pil.

Sepertinya ia akan tidur di ruang kesehatan lagi di jam pertama hari ini.

**TBC~~**

**Annyeong~ tepat waktu kan, tidak lebih dari dua minggu^^**

**Silahkan review Chingudeul, kritik dan saran benar-benar diterima. Dan khamsahamnida bagi yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Mianhae belum bisa balas reviewnya, mungkin di cahpter depan bisa dibalas.**

**Untuk chapter 4nya 3 minggu lagi, Eotthae?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekolah tampak sepi, ini memang masih pagi. Kyu Hyun mengendarai motor kesayangannya secepat kilat hingga ketika ia sampai di sekolah, penjaga gerbangpun masih merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja pos.

Jika saja ia adalah Kyu Hyun yang dulu, ia akan dengan senang hati mengganggu ketenangan penjaga gerbang itu. Tetapi sekarang ia begitu enggan walaupun hanya sekedar membuat lak-laki paruh baya itu jantungan karena dikagetkan. Ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan laki-laki itu dan memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju ke kelasnya.

Kalimat-kalimat yang Dong Hae katakan tadi, membuat kantuk Kyu Hyun hilang seketika. Niatnya untuk tidur di jam pertama gagal sudah. Entah mengapa, semua pil yang masuk ke dalam perutnya seolah tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Biasanya, ia akan tidur lelap atau setidaknya melupakan sejenak kejadian yang membuatnya geram, atau mungkin pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang dan terkendali setelah mengkonsumsi pil-pil itu.

Mungkinkah pil itu habis khasiatnya? Atau tubuhnya yang mulai imun terhadap pil jenis itu? Entah, Kyu Hyun tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya dengan hal yang menurutnya sepele itu. Ia akan membeli produk lain sejenis pil itu yang dosisnya lebih keras, mungkin?

Kyu Hyun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mempercepat langkah sampai ke ujung koridor gedung itu dan kemudian berbelok masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Disana ada Henry, _namja_ manis berpipi tembam itu tengah duduk dengan kepala di rebahkan di meja. _Namja_ itu mengangkat kepala dan memberi sapaan singkat kepada Kyu Hyun kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan, iapun memilih meja di baris pertama untuk duduk. Sekarang ia sedang ingin dekat dengan guru dan agak menjauh dari Ki Bum.

Biasanya, ia dan Ki Bum akan duduk di belakang dan lebih memilih main game lewat ponsel atau PSP alih-alih menyimak guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Kau duduk di depan, Kyu Hyun?"

Kyu Hyun menatap Henry yang bertanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengangguk mantap, "Hm, aku ditawari beasiswa kuliah, kau tahu?" tanyanya sedikit berbangga diri.

Henry mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Kau kan pintar, wajar saja dapat beasiswa. Ki Bum juga, kan?"

"Ya, dia juga," Kyu Hyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu juga kalau Ki Bum pintar?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tentu saja tak percaya, Ki Bum tidak pernah memperlihatkan kepintarannya kepada orang lain. Iapun tahu setelah dekat lama dengan Ki Bum.

"Tentu saja. Semua orangpun tahu, Kyu Hyun. Hanya kalian saja yang tidak menyadari," ujar Henry dengan semangat. Ia menghampiri Kyu Hyun dan duduk di kursi sebelah Kyu Hyun. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan berbincang dengan seorang Cho Kyu Hyun?

"Bagaimana bisa?" dahi Kyu Hyun berkerut, kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika ia melihat Henry tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita ngobrol, Kyu Hyun. Aku baru tahu, kau itu ekspresif," jelas Henry tanpa menghentikan tawa, membuat Kyu Hyun berdecak sebal.

"Apa kalian semua kira aku begitu angkuh, hm?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan kosong. Henry menjadi iba melihatnya. "Kalian bahkan tak ada yang ingin ngobrol denganku," lanjutnya.

Henry menghentikan tawa, ia menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah serius. "Tidak seperti itu, Kyu Hyun-ah. Hanya saja mereka kira kalian berdua yang tak ingin bergabung. Cobalah lebih ramah dan berbaur dengan teman yang lain," sarannya.

"Begitukah? Aku hanya lebih nyaman dengan Ki Bum, itu saja. Apa mereka salah paham?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan Ki Bum dan kau itu dua dari beberapa siswa populer disini. Akupun sempat berpikir kalian hanya ingin bergaul dengan siswa populer juga. Tapi sekarang tidak begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan berteman denganku juga?" Henry bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Begitupun Kyu Hyun, anak itu menganggukan kepala dengan semangat.

"Kau juga populer, Henry. Kau tidak tahu? Kau itu pemain violin terkeren disini!"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu aku suka bermain violin?"

"Iya, Ye Sung _sunbae_ yang memberitahuku. Lalu aku melihatmu main violin di ruang kesenian. Sangat indah."

"Tentu saja, aku akan terkenal dengan keahlianku!"

"Kau sombong ya?!"

"Kau Juga, Kyu Hyun!"

Mereka mulai mendebatkan hal tidak penting. Seseorang di ambang pintu yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka, hanya tersenyum.

Kim Ki Bum. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergabung dengan perdebatan konyol tentang "siapa yang sombong disini". Senyum masih saja terukir di bibirnya. Ia begitu senang dapat melihat Kyu Hyun yang mulai membuka diri. Ia jadi sedikit lega jikapun kepindahan yang direncanakan ibunya benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin iapun akan bersikap sama seperti Kyu Hyun. Membuka diri untuk teman yang lain, mungkin cukup menyenangkan.

.

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

Hari-hari Kyu Hyun di sekolah mulai membaik setelah itu. Ia dan Ki Bum mulai berbaur dengan teman yang lain. Tetapi tidak dengan hari-harinya di rumah, Kyu Hyun tetap melihat Dong Hae yang sama. Begitupun Dong Hae yang masih melihat Kyu Hyun yang sama.

Mereka semakin terlihat kaku setelah pertengkaran pagi hari itu, Dong Hae lebih sering pulang larut malam atau bahkan menginap di rumah sakit. Dan Kyu Hyun masih menutup dirinya dari Dong Hae, ia masih ingin mengejar beasiswa itu dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan belajar.

Bagaimana dengan Ki Bum?

Setelah susah payah membujuk ibunya, Ki Bum diperbolehkan tetap tinggal sampai ujian kelulusan usai. Sekedar informasi saja, Kyu Hyun dan Ki Bum berada di kelas akselerasi sehingga mereka dapat lulus bersamaan dengan para senior. Termasuk Ye Sung.

Laki-laki yang sering Kyu Hyun sebut aneh itu, telah berubah menjadi teman belajar sekaligus tutor dalam bidang seni bagi Kyu Hyun. Henry-pun belakangan ini lebih memilih bersama Kyu Hyun dan Ye Sung, mungkin dia bisa nyaman bergabung bersama dua orang yang cinta dunia music itu. Berbeda dengan Ki Bum yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, mereka memilih ruang music sebagai tempat belajar.

.

.

Ujian telah berakhir. Teman-teman sekelas Kyu Hyun mengadakan acara makan-makan di kantin sekolah sebagai bentuk perayaan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyu Hyun, dia sudah berjanji kepada Dong Hae untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit. Entah untuk apa, dia hanya menjalankan perintah Dong Hae agar _Hyung_-nya itu tidak marah-marah lagi.

Ia berjalan pelan, mencoba mengingat letak ruangan kerja Park Jung Soo yang tentu saja ada Dong Hae juga disana. Sampai ketika ia menyerah dengan pencariannya, ia memilih menghampiri meja informasi dan menanyakan letak ruangan Park Jung Soo.

"Ruangannya di lantai tiga, kau bisa kesana bersama perempuan itu. Dia juga akan ke ruangan Professor Park."

Wanita di meja resepsionis menunjuk seorang wanita yang berjalan santai menuju lift. Kyu Hyun mengangguk dan berterima kasih kemudian berlari mengejar wanita itu.

Punggung wanita yang sedang berjalan itu begitu familier di mata Kyu Hyun. Karena malu jika hanya bertanya, Kyu Hyun berjalan mendahului wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam lift terlebih dahulu.

Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat wajah wanita itu yang ternyata adalah guru cantiknya. Wali kelasnya di sekolah.

"Kang _ssaem_?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan kening berkerut.

Wanita itu tak beda jauh dengan Kyu Hyun, iapun kaget dengan adanya Kyu Hyun dihadapannya.

"Suster di meja resepsionis bilang kau akan ke ruangan Professor Park?" tanya Kyu Hyun ragu. Iapun bertanya-tanya, apa wanita ini kerabat Park Jung Soo?

"Ah, ya. Kau juga akan kesana, Kyu Hyun-ah? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Dong Hae-ssi," jawab wanita itu. Kalimatnya memang lancar, tapi ekspresinya seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukan kepala. Membiarkan pembicaraan itu terhenti jika memang gurunya ini tak ingin melanjutkan.

Mereka sampai di lantai tiga dan berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Park Jung Soo. Sampai di ruangan itu, mereka disambut dengan ekspresi Dong Hae yang sama kagetnya dengan guru Kang ketika Kyu Hyun mendapatinya di lift tadi.

"Silahkan masuk nona Kang, Kalian sudah janjian makan siang?"

Park Jung Soo buka suara, dengan tatapan lembutnya ia membiarkan guru Kang masuk untuk menghampiri Dong Hae. Setelah itu ia menggandeng tangan Kyu Hyun dan mendudukannya di atas sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Annyeong Kyu Hyun-ah.. kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Jung Soo dengan senyum menenangkan.

Kyu Hyun sejenak melupakan keanehannya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Jung Soo, dan kemudian mereka bercakap sebentar. Melupakan Dong Hae dan guru Kang yang sedang berbisik-bisik di bagian lain ruangan itu.

"Kalau ingin minum kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas, nona Kang."

Pandangan Jung Soo beralih kepada guru Kang, ia tersenyum lagi setelah guru Kang menganggukan kepala.

Perhatian Kyun beralih kepada dua orang lain disana. Ia menajamkan matanya dan menatap Dong Hae penuh kecurigaan. "Kalian berhubungan?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Dong Hae diam. Kyu Hyun mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat. "Kalian memang berhubungan," gumamnya.

Jung Soo yang melihat situasi itu menjadi diam. Ia berpikir sejenak kemuidan mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Mereka pasti berniat memberi kejutan untukmu dengan hubungan mereka itu, Kyu Hyun-ah. Meraka rencananya akan memberi tahumu sebagai kejutan kelulusan, benar kan Dong Hae-ya?" Jung Soo menatap Dong Hae, yang ditatap menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Tatapan tajam Kyu Hyun beralih kepada Jung Soo. Ia tahu betul, Jung Soo tengah memberi keterangan palsu.

"Kang _seonsaeng-nim _bilang, berbohong itu tidak boleh, Park _ssaem_!" ujarnya tegas. "Dong Hae Hyung tidak berniat memberiku kejutan. Tapi aku sekarang terkejut, karena ternyata dia menyebalkan!" desisnya tajam, kemudian pergi.

Jung Soo menatap Dong Hae dan guru Kang bergantian. "Kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dari Kyu Hyun?"

"Aku hanya takut dia iri, _Hyung_,"

"Iri kenapa?" desak Jung Soo.

"Ia sering mendiamkanku hanya karena aku lebih banyak merawat pasien. Aku tak mau dia mendiamkanku lagi karena aku telah memiliki kekasih," jelas Dong Hae.

Jung Soo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau sering bilang padaku, kau ingin Kyu Hyun lebih terbukan padamu? Bagaimana mungkin Kyu Hyun bisa seperti itu sedangkan kau sendiripun tak terbuka padanya, Lee Dong Hae! Aku telah lama mengenalmu, dan aku mengenal Kyu Hyun dari sudut pandangmu. Ternyata bukan Kyu Hyun yang aneh disini, tapi kau, Dong Hae-ya.."

"_Mianhaeyo, Hyung_.."

"Nona Kang, bisakah aku mengandalkanmu untuk menangani Kyu Hyun?"

Guru Kang mengangguk, ia mengusap pipi Dong hae dengan lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada namjanya itu dan kemudian pergi setelah pamit kepada Jung Soo.

Niatnya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama Dong Hae gagal sudah, ia harus segeraa menyelesaikan kekacauan akibat berbuatannya ini.

.

.

Guru Kang memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, ia yakin Kyu Hyun masih di sekita sini. Jarak rumah sakit dengan halte cukup jauh, dan ia yakin masih dapat mengejar Kyu Hyun sebelum anak itu menaiki bus.

Benar saja. Ia melihat Kyu Hyun tengah berjalan tergesa menuju halte. Segera ia menepikan mobilnya dan berlari mengejar Kyu Hyun.

"Tunggu, Kyu Hyun-ah!" serunya sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyu Hyun, takut-takut jika Kyu Hyun memberontak.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Kyu Hyun malah terjatuh dan terduduk lemas dihadapannya. Napasnya sedikit tersenggal. Mungkin karena lelah berlari.

"_Gwaenchana _, Kyu Hyun-ah?" tanyanya panik, ia menyeka keringat di dahi Kyu Hyun dengan tangannya dan kemudian merangkul Kyu Hyun, membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Aku tak apa, _Seonsaeng-nim_," jawab Kyu Hyun sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan guru itu dari bahunya.

"Ayo, mobilku disana."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Kyu Hyun tak memberontak sama sekali, sangat tidak diduga. Guru Kang pikir anak itu akan lari ketika melihatnya.

"Aku tak ingin pulang, _ssaem_.." Kyu Hyun bergumam sambil memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri di sebelah kanan kursi kemudi.

"Mau kerumahku? Kau harus makan siang, kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Guru Kang bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia belum menjalankan mobilnya, malah menatap Kyu Hyun dari ujung rambut sampai ke kaki.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lemas. Mungkin kau benar, aku harus makan."

Guru Kang mengangguk dan segera membawa Kyu Hyun ke rumahnya.

.

.

Dong Hae menutup telepon dengan perasaan lega. Baru saja ia dihubungi kekasihnya, memberi tahunya mengenai keberadaan Kyu Hyun.

"Dia ada di rumah Hye Hoon, _Hyung_. Dia baik-baik saja."

Jung Soo yang sedang duduk di kursi miliknya hanya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Dong Hae sendiri dalam keadaan khawatir. Bukan tak ingin menenangkan Dong Hae, tapi ia ingin Dong hae menyadari sendiri kesalahannya.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah disnini," Dong hae menghampiri Jung Soo. "Aku seharusnya memberi contoh kepada Kyu Hyun, dan setelah itu aku boleh mengajarkan Kyu Hyun untuk terbuka."

"Dan bukan memaksanya," tambah Jung Soo. Dong Hae mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadari semuanya sejak dulu, Dong Hae-ya. Satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kyu Hyun tertekan karena sikapmu. Dia pasti berpikir kau membatasi ruang geraknya. Mulai dari dia tidak boleh bergaul dengan Ki Bum, dia tidak boleh memabangkang, dia harus berprestasi, dan lalu kau selalu berbicara mengenai ibunya. Kau harsu tahu, Dong Hae-ya.. kehilangan seorang ibu itu sangat menyakitkan."

Dong Hae diam, ia melihat kesedian di wajah Jung Soo. Ibu Jung Soo memang telah tiada, Jung Soo pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyu Hyun.

Ah, dia tiba-tiba merindukan ibunya di Mokpo.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan mengenai ayahnya kepada Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae?" Jung Soo bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Dong Hae kaget dan tidak sempat memikirkan jawaban. Dong Hae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jung Soo menghela napas. Pertanyaan itu ia tanyakan hanya untuk mengetahui apa Dong Hae masih saja menjadi orang tidak mengenal dunia luar. Sejak awal, ia tahu kalau Dong Hae adalah orang yang professional dam bekerja, sampai-sampai Dong Hae sering melupakan hal lain demi pekerjaannya, termasuk hiburan.

Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Dong Hae tidak tahu mengenai beredarnya kabar bahwa ayah Kyu Hyun telah menjadi Ayah Ki Bum? Dong Hae masih saja menganggap Kyu Hyun tak tahu apapun.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat berita? Kau tak punya televisi di rumah, Dong Hae? Atau tak sempat bahkan untuk sekedar membaca koran pagi?"

Dong Hae menjadi heran dibuatnya, ia mengernyitkan dahi, meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan Jung Soo.

Sebuah majalah diletakn Jung Soo di atas meja. Dong Hae mengambilnya dan membaca berita utama di majalah itu.

"_Hyung_.." gumamnya.

Jung Soo menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Dong Hae. "Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah, kau tidak pernah peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Termasuk Kyu Hyun," ujarnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyu Hyun sekarang? Dia harus menanggung tatapan sebelah mata dari orang lain akibat berita itu. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya kini telah menjadi ayah sahabatnya. Lalu dia harus menghadapimu yang selalu menekannya, menginginkannya berbuat sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Sekarang, hari ini, dia mendapati dirinya menjadi orang lain dihadapanmu hanya karena seorang kekasih yang kau sembunyikan."

"Aku memang selalu menekannya untuk terbuka. Tapi itu karena aku takut, aku takut jika Kyu Hyun benar-benar menderita SPD, _Hyung_!"

"Dia tidak menderita SPD, Dong Hae-ya. Aku selalu mendengarkan ceritamu. Dan sekarang aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyu Hyun hanya tidak ingin kau kembali mengungkit masalah ibunya hanya karena dia melawan keinginanmu. Kau lihat hasilnya sekarang? Dia menjadi penurut karena kau terus mengungkit tentang ibunya.."

Dong Hae menatap Jung Soo tak percaya. "Kenapa kau seolah tahu semuanya, _Hyung_?"

"Karena aku lebih "merasa". Kau seharusnya seperti itu. Kau harus berpikir seolah kau yang berada diposisi Kyu Hyun. Sekarang, kau hanya harus menjadi sesorang yang bisa Kyu Hyun andalkan. Termasuk untuk semua masalahnya, mulai dari kau sendiri yang harus terbuka kepada Kyu Hyun. Lalu, kau harus melupakan janjimu kepada ibu Kyu Hyun. Jangan jadikan itu beban, Hae-ya.. Aku tahu, aku menyayangi Kyu Hyun bukan karena janji itu. Tapi Kyu Hyun tidak akan percaya jika kau terus mengulang hal itu dihadapan Kyu Hyun."

Air mata Dong Hae mulai menetes. Percakapan yang didominasi penjelasan Jung Soo itu diakhiri dengan isak tangis penyesalan Dong Hae.

.

.

Hye Hoon menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Membiarkan Kyu Hyun tidur didalamnnya dengan nyaman. Ia menatap pigura kecil di atas meja telepon yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan mantan suaminya dengan senyum manis.

Tadi Kyu Hyun begitu kaget ketika tahu kalau dirinya pernah menikah. Tapi akhirnya anak itu menerima dan memberi tanda-tanda bahwa Kyu Hyun tidak begitu menolak mengenai hubungannya dengan Dong Hae, kecuali tentang aksi bungkam keduanya.

Helaan napas terdengar pelan, Hye Hoon mengambil pigura itu dan menyimpannya di dalam gudang. Menyimpan kenangan terakhirnya bersama suaminya yang telah meninggal.

"Dong Hae akan mengantikanmu, _Oppa_. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu diapun mencintaiku," gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu gudang.

"_Kau sakit, Kyu Hyun-ie? Obat apa itu?"_

Hye Hoon kembali mengingat pertanyaannya ketika melihat Kyu Hyun meminum sebutir obat setelah makan siang tadi. Anak itu menjawab dengan ragu bahwa itu hanya obat tidur.

"_Obati tidur? Kau sulit tidur?"_

"_Ya, beberapa kali. Ini tidak berbahaya, _Ssaem_. Aku sudah menanyakannya kepada Dokter sekolah."_

Setelah itu Kyu Hyun berkata bahwa ia ingin tidur. Hye Hoon tidak menanyakan apapun lagi setelahnya

.

.

Musik yang berdentum nyaring seperti bukan apa-apa di telinga Ki Bum. Ia masih asyik memainkan gelas di tangannya tanpa menghiraukan suara berisik itu. Seolah yang ada disana hanyalah dia, gelas berisi wine di tangannya, dan juga semua pikirannya yang sekarang seperti melayang-layang mengelilingi kepalanya.

Hyuk Jae berdiri di seberang meja bar dengan mentapnya sambil berdecak kesal. Berbeda dengan Kyu Hyun yang lebih memilih menikmati malam dengan wanita-wanita cantik di lantai dansa ditemani beberapa botol minuman, Ki Bum lebih memilih menghabiskan malam penatnya dengan duduk diam menikmati minumannya seperti minuman itu adalah minuman ter-enak diseluruh dunia.

_Apa anak remaja masa kini sebegitu anehnya?_

Hyuk Jae bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Satu persamaan antara Kyu Hyun dan Ki Bum adalah, sama-sama tak pernah bicara di saat-saat seperti ini. Selama ia kuliah di kedokteran, ia tak pernah menemukan kasus seperti "bisu tiba-tiba akibat memikirkan sesuatu".

"Astaga, aku jadi ketularan aneh!"

"Kau memang aneh, _Hyung_!" sahut Ki Bum tiba-tiba. Hyuk Jae membelalakan matanya. Apa ia benar-benar terlihat eneh?

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah," komentar Ki Bum pedas.

Jitakan mendarat di kepala Ki Bum. "Kau seperti tidak disekolahkan," balasnya tak kalah pedas.

Ki Bum mendesis kesal. Menyimpan gelas di atas meja kemudian berjalan ke lantai dansa, membuat Hyuk Jae membelalakan matanya sempurna.

Malam ini Ki Bum berubah. Dia berbicara, kemudian dia pergi berbaur dengan pengunjung lain? Sungguh luar biasa!

Hyuk Jae menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada salahsatu pekerja, kemudian segera mengikuti Ki Bum. Menemani anak itu menikmati dentuman music yang memekakan telinga. Ia menunjukan beberapa gerakan dance kepada Ki Bum, kemudian mereka menari bersama. Malam ini, tidak sia-sia dia mengisi libur lembur pekerjaannya untuk datang ke bar.

Ki Bum tersenyum manis. _Perpisahan yang cukup sempurna_, pikirnya.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang. Kyu Hyun menarik selimut di pinggangnya hingga ke kepala, membenamkan diri disana mencoba meraih kehangatn. _Apa Kang _seonsaeng_ tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan? _

Suara pintu di buka terdengar. Tak ingin menghiraukan suara itu, Kyu Hyun tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, jendelanya terbuka."

Itu suara gurunya, Kyu Hyun tahu betul. Oh ternya jendela terbuka, pantas saja terasa sangat dingin bagi Kyu Hyun. Setelah itu terdengar suara jendela ditutup dan udarapun menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?" tanya seorang laki-laki. Kyu Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Itu suara Dong Hae, dan ia sangat tak ingin mendengar suara itu sekarang. Mendengar suara guru Kang yang cerewet sepertinya lebih menyenangkan.

"Setelah makan siang dia langsung tidur. Oh ya, dia minum obat tidur tadi. Kau seharusnya membuatkannya susu hangat sebelum tidur agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak."

Dong Hae terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia mendapatkan fakta menyakitkan lagi hari ini. Kekasihnya ini bahkan lebih memahami Kyu Hyun daripada dia sebagai orang yang serumah dengan Kyu Hyun.

"Hye-ya, setelah menikah nanti kau harus bersedia merawatnya," ucap Dong Hae dengan tatapan lurus, memandang tubuh yang bergelung di dalam selimut.

Hye Hoon tertawa renyah. "Akupun menyayanginya, Dong Hae-ya.. dia anaku di sekolah."

"Dia akan menjadi keponakanmu kalau kau menikah denganku," gurau Dong Hae sambil tersenyum jahil. Mencoba melamar, _eoh_?

Di balik selimut, Kyu Hyun tersenyum miring. _Hyung_-nya itu begitu buruk dalam mengutarakan permintaan. Kenapa tidak langsung saja bilang "ingin menikah denganmu" atau "Ayo kita menikah". Astaga, apa cinta penuh basa-basi seperti itu?

"Kita akan memikirkannya itu nanti. Sekarang, kau harus membawa Kyu Hyun pulang. Ini sudah malam, _Sayang_.."

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati," komentar Dong Hae. Jika saja Kyu Hyun tidak sedang berpura-pura tidur. Ia akan menjitak kepala Dong Hae.

"Tadi siang dia begitu lemas. Mungkin dia lelah pasca ujian? Apalagi kau membebani pikiranya tadi, Hae-ya.."

Lemas? Ya, Kyu Hyun memang sangat lemas tadi. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak menyentuh pil-pil antidepresannya. Sepertinya ia mengalami efek putus obat. Perutnya terasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dokter sekolahnya semasa awal masuk sekolah di Kyung Hee, memberinya obat itu untuk di konsumsi sementara, sampai rasa cemasnya pasca kehilangan sang ibu, mereda. Dokter itu memberikannya supaya Kyu Hyun lebih tenang, kala itu ia menangis sampai terserang demam di ruang kesehatan ketika Dong Hae mengabari bahwa ibunya telah meninggal. Tapi Kyu Hyun menjadi ingin terus mengkonsumsi obat itu, karena ia dapat menjadi lebih tenang ketika masalah datang.

Kyu Hyun bergidik ngeri mengingat asal-usul obat itu. _Aku seperti pecandu narkoba saja!_ Keluhnya dalam hati. _Aku harus berhenti! _Tekadnya, masih dalam hati.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, _kkaja _kita pulang."

Kyu Hyun berdecak kesal dan membuka selimutnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar tanpa memedulikan Dong Hae dan Hye Hoon yang menatapnya bingung.

Dong Hae hanya menghela napas dan segera mengikuti langkah Kyu Hyun.

"Datang lagi ke ruamah sakit siang esok, oke? Makan siang kita yang gagal tadi akan ku ganti," ujar Dong Hae ketika ia akan pulang. Kyu Hyun sudah menunggunya di halaman.

"Hm, maaf atas kejutanku tadi," ucap Hye Hoon tulus. Dong Hae menganggukan kepala, tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Hye Hoon dengan lembut.

"Kau lama, _Hyung_!" seru Kyu Hyun dari halaman.

"Selamat malam, _Chagiya_…" pungkas Dong Hae kemudian pergi.

Hye Hoon tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sebagai pengantar kepulangan Dong Hae dan laki-laki itu membalasnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Terimakasih makan siang dan kamarnya, _Noona_!" teriak Kyu Hyun. Hye Hoon membelalakan matana. _Noona_? _Ya Tuhan.. perasaan apa ini? Kenapa terasa begitu hangat_.

Hubungannya dan Dong Hae baru beberapa minggu saja. Kunjungannya ke rumah Kyu Hyun ketika menyerahkan berkas beasiswa itu membuatnya mengenal sosok Dong Hae sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaannya, dan ia balas dengan setulus hati.

Ia baru merasakan lagi hal seperti ini setelah suaminya meninggal. Keinginan hidup bersama Dong Hae selamanya, tumbuh begitu saja ketika Kyu Hyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan "_Noona_". Tapi, Dong Hae masih muda, bagaimana jika Dong Hae belum siap? Bagaimana jika Dong Hae masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia pernah menikah? Dong Hae memang pernah berbicara menegenai hal itu dan menegaskan bahwa tidak ada masalah tentang statusnya itu, tapi kenapa Hye Hoon begitu ragu?

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyu Hyun hanya tidur di dalam mobil. Dong Hae tidak berani membangunkannya kerena takut anak itu merajuk lagi.

Tunggu, merajuk? Hei, Dong Hae baru saja menyadari satu hal. Kyu Hyun masih bisa merajuk, setidaknya itu adalah salah satu alasan bahwa kata-kata Jung Soo benar. Kyu Hyun baik-baik saja, hanya dia saja yang begitu khawatir.

Helaan napas lega Dong Hae hembuskan. Seperti baru saja melepas bebean berat yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu di tanggungnya. Kyu Hyun ini, Cho Kyu Hyun-nya memang baik-baik saja. Ya, dia hanya perlu menjadi orang yang lebih peka terhadap situasi apapun termasuk dengan tingkah Kyu Hyun yang memang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Kyu Hyun-ie..kita sudah sampai."

Kyu Hyun membuka matanya, kemudian langsung keluar dari mobil. Masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu kecil dari garasi menuju dapur. Dong Hae tahu, Kyu Hyun tidak benar-benar tidur selama perjalanan. Anak itu akan sulit dibangunkan jika telah benar-benar terlelap.

"Kau masih marah, _eoh_?" tanya Dong Hae, entah pada siapa. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu yang sama dengan Kyu Hyun.

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika melihat Kyu Hyun berdiri di depan meja makan, ditangannya ada gelas yang setengahnya terisi air putih. Mungkin Kyu Hyun baru saja minum.

Dong Hae menghampirinya, mengusap bahu Kyu Hyun yang sedikit tegang. "Kau masih marah, Kyu Hyun-ie?"

Kyu Hyun tak menjawab, ia meneguk habis air putihnya kemudian melangkah hendak pergi. Tapi Dong Hae segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu Hyun-ie.." ujarnya tulus. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Kyu Hyun walaupun adiknya itu berusaha melepaskan.

"Lepaskan, _Hyung_. Aku ingin tidur," desis Kyu Hyun, tajam.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf atas semuanya, maaf telah menekan hidupmu, Kyu Hyun-ie."

Genggaman tangan Dong Hae terlepas, Kyu Hyun berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Seolah akan membunuh Dong Hae dengan tatapan itu. Kyu Hyun seperti tengah menunjukan betapa marahnya ia kali ini.

Dong Hae tak kalah dengan tatapan itu, ia tetap menatap Kyu Hyun dengan lembut. Menunjukan kepada Kyu Hyun bahwa ia benar-benar tulus mengutarakan maaf.

"Kau boleh, marah. _Hyung_ memang salah.. kau boleh membenci _Hyung_, kau boleh meninggalkan _Hyung_.. Pergilah, Kyu Hyun-ie, pergi saja jika kau sudah lelah dengan sikap _Hyung_. _Hyung_ akan mendatangani surat izin beasiswa itu, kau boleh pergi jika memang benar-benar ingin. Tapi asal kau berjanji satu hal pada _Hyung_. Kau harus tetap sehat, jaga diri, dan kau harus benar-benar meraih mimpimu disana. _Hyung_ menyayangimu. _Mianhae..Mianhaeyo Dongsaengie_.."

Mata Dong Hae mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekarang ia tak berani menatap Kyu Hyun. Pandangannya di alihkan ke samping, lebih memilih menatap pot bunga di sudut ruangan yang gelap itu.

"_Hyung_.." tangan Kyu Hyun mengepal ketika memanggil Dong Hae, tapi Dong Hae tak kunjung menatapnya. Dong Hae hanya melihat tangan Kyu Hyun yang terkepal erat dengan ujung matanya.

"Pukul saja _Hyung_, Kyu Hyun-ie.. _Hyung _memang pantas dipukul."

Kyu Hyun mengangkat tangannya, tidak untuk memukul.

Tetapi untuk menyerang Dong Hae dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung kekar Dong Hae. "_Hyung..Hyung.._Dong Hae _Hyung.._" gumamnya berulang-ulang. Entah apa maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan kata itu, mengucapkan nama itu. Nama orang yang selalu disayanginya, tapi tak pernah disadarinya. Lee Dong Hae ini satu-satunya keluarga Kyu Hyun sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya paling mengerti Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun mengerti, sekarang..bagaimana rasanya disayangi.

Dong Hae merasa bahunya basah, tubuh Kyu Hyun sedikit bergetar. Anak ini menangis. Anak yang Dong Hae tahu tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata ini, menangis di pelukannya. Melepas semua sedihnya.

Dong Hae tak sadar, Kyu Hyun yang menangis itu tengah mengeluarkan semua rasa harunya. Hati Kyu Hyun yang selalu kosong itu, hari ini perlahan terisi dengan sebuah rasa hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lembutnya perlakuan Jung Soo, sabarnya sikap Hye Hoon, dan juga Dong Hae yang telah berusaha memahaminya hari ini. Kyu Hyun merasa, telah menerima kekuatan lain untuknya, agar selalu tangguh menghadapi takdirnya yang menurutnya begitu kejam. Ia menjadi lebih tenang, masih ada Dong Hae disininya, masih ada Hye Hoon yang mendukungnya, dan Jung Soo juga mungkin akan selalu menjadi sosok yang dikaguminya. Biarlah Ki Bum pergi, Kyu Hyun akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menerima kasih sayang lain, seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kyu Hyun-ie.._Dongsaengie_.." ucap Dong Hae berulang, menirukan Kyu Hyun yang masih saja menggumamkan namanya. Tangannya terangkat mengusp kepala Kyu Hyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lain kali, jangan malu untuk menangis didepan _Hyung_, _arra_?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya, Dong Hae-pun ikut menangis disana.

.

.

Dong Hae membuka matanya, Kyu Hyun tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal, semalam ia tidur bersama Kyu Hyun di kamarnya karena anak itu tiba-tiba demam setelah beberapa menit menangis. Kemana dia sekarang?

Suara gemercik air terdengar oleh Dong Hae, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka kamar mandi pribadinya dengan pelan. Terlihat Kyu Hyun di sana tengah berdiri dengan tangan tertumpu pada westafel. Wajah anak itu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau muntah, Kyu Hyun-ie? Atau hanya mual?" tanya Dong Hae tenang. Ia tak boleh panik sekarang.

Kyu Hyun menatap Dong Hae sekilas kemudian mencuci mulutnya. "Perutku sakit, Hyung. Ingin muntah tapi tak bisa. Dan rasanya lemas sekali," Katanya dengan tampang memelas, meminta pertolongan kepada Dong Hae agar sakitnya segera dihilangkan.

"Kemari, Hyung bantu berbaring," Dong Hae mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian membantu Kyu Hyun berjalan hingga ke tempat tidur. Membantunya berbaring dan kemudian pergi ke luar.

Semalam, Dong Hae sengaja menyuruh Kyu Hyun untuk tidur di kamarnya. Kamar Dong Hae dulunya adalah kamar ibu Kyu Hyun. Kamar utama di rumah itu, dan satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki kamar mandi pribadi. Sehingga Kyu Hyun tidak perlu repot berjalan jauh ke kamar mandi di luar kamar jika sedang sakit.

Dulupun seperti itu. Ibu Kyu Hyun akan mengajak Kyu Hyun tidur bersama jika sedang sakit. Tapi bukan hanya karena alasan kamar mandi, juga karena ingin merawat Kyu Hyun.

Sejak pindah ke rumah ini, Kyu Hyun dan ibunya hanya tinggal berdua. Kebetulan Dong Hae ingin kuliah di Seoul, sehingga kamar tamu di rumah ini di tempati Dong Hae. Sampai ketika ibu Kyu Hyun meninggal, Dong Hae dipersilahkan Kyu Hyun untuk menempati kamar ibunya. Ia bilang, tak ingin melihat kamar ibunya kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia hanya ingin melupakan sedikit kejadian pahit dimana ibunya memilih mengakhiri hidup di kamar itu. Mungkin dengan ditempati Dong Hae, kamar itu bisa terasa lebih hangat. Benar saja, sekarang Kyu Hyun sudah jarang mengingat lagi kejadian pahit itu hanya karena masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Dong Hae keluar kamar. Dong Hae tak tahu, Kyu Hyun tengah mengaduh kesakitan di dalam kamar. Anak itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit. Dadanya terasa sesak, sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Sudah dua kali ia berjalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tapi yang keluar hanya cairan yang membuat mulutnya terasa pahit, dan itu menambah rasa mual yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

Kyu Hyun rasa, ia ingin pingsan saja daripada merasakan semua itu. Atau mungkin mati bisa lebih baik? Ah, tidak! Kyu Hyun masih bisa berpikiran sedikit jernih. Sakit saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini, apa lagi sekarat kemudian mati? Mengerikan!

Apa ia mengalami efek putus obat lagi? Apa ini akibat ia menghentikan konsumsi obat antidepresannya setelah menghabisakan banyak pil dengan dosis yang sangat tinggi itu?

Kemudian Kyu Hyun pergi ke kamarnya. Dikamarnya, masih ada beberapa pil itu. Kyu Hyun pikir, dengan melanjutkan konsumsi obat itu, rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

Tapi tidak! Tidak ada yang berubah setelah ia menelan dua butir pil itu. Malah sakitnya bertambah parah dan ia sudah tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi. Seperti pil yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu telah menghilangkan fungsi tulang dalam tubuhnya. Ia berbaring lemas di lantai kamar yang dingin, berharap Dong Hae segera datang dan menolongnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Chapter ini membongkar semuanya, kan?**

**Obat apa itu? Kyu Hyun bener-bener menderita SPD gak? Kenapa Dong Hae gak bolehin Kyu main sama Ki Bum?**

**Udah kejawab kan? aku baik kan gak bikin kalian penasaran terlalu lama? Hehe **

**Oh ya, aku sempet gak dapet feel sama sekali buat nulis chapter ini. **

**Semua udah tersusun. FF ini alurnya mau gimana, endingnya mau gimana. Termasuk chapter inipun udah aku rencanain mau kayak gimana. Tapi tingkah Kyu-Line di panggung SMTOWN dengan gaun-gaun merah dan betis seksi berbulunya bikin otak aku blank seketika, Aiggoo..parah,kan? tapi gak papa deh yang penting udah jadi ^_^**

**Ini dia, balasan review chapter 3.. (untuk chapter 2 dan 1, mianhae gak sempat balas)**

**chairun** chapter 3

Kyu minum obat antidepresan.

Ok! Aku selalu semangat kalau urusan tulis-menulis. Gomawo udah review^^

**kim min soo** chapter 3

Annyeong, gomawo udah baca dan review^^ Kyu pasti kuat kok! Ditunggu ya lanjutannya..

**septi** chapter 3

Gomawo udah review.. di chapter ini Kyu nya udah di-menderitain lagi kok chapter depan juga pasti dilanjut deritanya, sesuai permintaan kamu dan ucapan terimakasih karena ff ini udah dikasih label MR, kkk~~

**Evilkyu Vee** chapter 3

Annyeong Evilkyu Vee-ssi, salam kenal juga.. gomawo udah jadi readerku^^ tepat sekali tebakannya, Kyu emang minum obat penenag tuh.

Oh ya, aku gak kuliah di jurusan kesehatan, aku malah kuliah di jurusan yang sangkut pautnya sama bangunan dan konstruksi. Semua istilah kesehatan di dalam ff cuma hasil browsing aja. Aku malah berharap ada reader yang ngerti tentang kesehatan atau kedokteran gitu biar ada yang komentarin tentang istilah kesehatannya. Tapi gak ada T_T

Ok, sarannya sangat diterima. Di chapter selanjutnya bakalan dikasih penjelasan tentang istilah asingnya.

**silent reader** chapter 3

Gomawo^^ dan mianhae tawarannya di tolak, gak bisa setengah minggu updatenya. Tapi ini juga kan gak tiga minggu, jadi gak lumutan kan?

Penyakit yang kata kamu blablabla itu gak jadi hinggap di tubuh kyu, hehe. Tapi kamu bener, kyu emang minum pil penenang.

**aichan14** chapter 3

iya emang berat banget chingu.. udah di next ini^^

**Indahesterlita** chapter 3

Gomawo udah nunggu.. happy ending atau tidak, gak papa kan chingu?

**Erka** chapter 3

Apa menurut Erka-ssi alurnya susah dimengerti dan kecepetan? Mianhae.. semoga chapter selanjutnya gak gitu lagi..

**SuJuELF** chapter 3

Jadi dua-duanya ksian dong chingu? Biar gak terlalu kesian, aku bikin sedikit bahagia nih di chapter ini..

Chapter 4 gak jadi 3 minggu, kan? tapi kalau di suruh langsung update aku gak bisa..

**nopiefa** chapter 3

bukan narkoba, chingu.. dan Kyu Hyun gak gila^^ ini udah cepet, kan?

**Desviana407** chapter 3

Baby kyu memang tertekan T_T

Ini udah 2 minggu kok, chingu

**mifta cinya** chapter 3

udah terjawab di atas, dan udah di lanjut^^

**dyayudya** chapter 3

gak aneh-aneh kok! xD

**kyuli 99** chapter 3

tenang aja, aku gak bakalan bikin penasaran lama-lama.

*Puppyeyes*-nya gak ngaruh, kk~~

**rara** chapter 3

pasti dikurangin kok penderitaannya..

ini juga update 2 minggu-an kan?

**dewiangel** chapter 3

gak jadi 3 minggu deng xD

yang dibicarain Sungmin itu di chapter 3 yang di italic+bold

**shinta** chapter 3

Mwo? Chingu menderita SPD? Jangan kebanyakan memenadam masalah sendiri, chingu^^

**phiexphiexnophiex** chapter 3

*sodorintissue* cup cup.. jangan nangis, eoh! Ini kan gak lama-lama.. xD

**Awaelfkyu13** chapter 3

Gomawo udah mau nunggu..

**13kyusa** chapter 3

Salam kenal juga 13kyusa-ssi, kyu gak kena SPD kok!

**Haebaragi86** chapter 3

Enggak sampai kok chingu^^

**Rahma94** chapter 3

Gak 3 minggu, kan..

.

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review/follow**

**Semoga gak ada typo lagi, dan semoga gak mengecewakan lagi^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sebuah tangan lembut mengusap kepala Kyu Hyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya, sehingga Kyu Hyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu diberikan ibunya.**_

_**Wanita dengan senyum manis itu menyenandungkan nada-nada indah hanya dengan gumaman. Tidak benar-benar bernyanyi, tapi Kyu Hyun tahu bahwa ibunya itu pemilik suara terindah di dunia ini. Terutama baginya. Tidak ada suara lain yang dapat menenangkannya selain suara ibunya.**_

"_**Suara **_**eomma **_**indah.." gumam Kyu Hyun tanpa membuka matanya. Ingin sekali ibunya tahu bahwa ia benar-benar mengidolakan ibunya itu.**_

_**Sang ibu tersenyum lagi. Ia menghentikan usapan tangannya di rambut Kyu Hyun dan seketika anak itu membuka matanya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya heran, ia sangat menyukai tangan lembut itu menyentuh rambutnya.**_

"_**Suara Kyu Hyun-ie lebih indah, tahu?" puji sang ibu.**_

_**Kyu Hyun bangkit kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu. "**_**Eomma**_** yang mengajarkanku."**_

"_**Tidak, kau yang selalu ingin belajar. Kau harus tetap seperti itu, **_**arraseo**_**? Jangan menjadi sombong dengan berhenti mempelajari hal yang baru."**_

_**Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepalanya. "**_**Eomma **_**akan selalu mengajariku semua hal, bukan?"**_

"_**Siapapun di sekitarmu akan mengajarimu apapun. Mulai dari hal terkecil sampai hal terpenting di dunia ini."**_

"**Eomma **_**tak mau mengajariku?"**_

"_**Bukan begitu, Kyu Hyun-ie.. hanya saja kau harus menerima orang lain selain **_**Eomma**_**. Termasuk Dong Hae."**_

_**Kyu Hyun merengut kesal. Ia tak suka dengan kedatangan Dong Hae ke rumahnya dan ibunya malah membahas masalah itu.**_

"_**Paman Lee Dong Hae menyebalkan," ketusnya, acuh tak acuh membuat ibunya tertawa.**_

"_**Pamanmu itu ingin kau memanggilnya dengan kata "**_**Hyung**_**". Ayolah Kyu Hyun-ie—"**_

"_**Ck, dia sudah tua. Mengapa ingin di panggil **_**Hyung**_**?" potong Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Kau selalu mengatainya pendek."**_

"_**Dia memang pendek. Tapi tua!"**_

_**Kim Ha Na tertawa lagi. "Dengarkan **_**Eomma**_**, Kyu Hyun-ie.. Dong Hae **_**Hyung**_**-mu itu satu-satunya saudaramu disini. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya sedih, mengerti?"**_

_**Bibir Kyu Hyun mengerucut karena kesal. "Lalu **_**Eomma **_**bagaimana? **_**Eomma**_** berbicara seperti kau tak akan ada disini lagi."**_

"_**Tentu saja **_**Eomma **_**selalu ada disini Kyu Hyun-ie.. **_**Eomma **_**selalu ada dihatimu, bukan?"**_

"_**Ya, tentu saja **_**Eomma **_**selalu tersimpan di hatiku.."**_

.

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Henry**

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

Dong Hae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur dan beberapa butir obat di atas nampan. Kyu Hyun harus sarapan dan minum obat.

Tapi..

Dimana Kyu Hyun?

Kemudian Dong Hae menyimpan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja samping tempat tidur, lalu berlari ke kamar Kyu Hyun.

Kamar itu gelap, tirai masih menutupi jendela. Ia menyalakan lampu sebagai pencahayaan dan matanya terbebelalak sempurna ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak sedemikian rupa di lantai.

Itu Kyu Hyun! Cho Kyu Hyun-nya!

Jantung Dong Hae seakan berhenti seketika, ia segera menghampiri Kyu Hyun dan mengguncang bahu anak itu beberapa kali. Tidak ada respon!

Tangannya yang bergetar terpakasa harus bergerak cepat, meraih pergelangan tangan Kyu Hyun dan meraba nadinya. Astaga, tidak teraba! Jempol tangannya sama sekali tidak merasakan ada denyutan di nadi Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu Hyun! Cho Kyu Hyun!"

Dong Hae kalap. Tak segan ia meneriakan nama Kyu Hyun, membentak anak itu seolah Kyu Hyun telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar baginya. Ia terus menepuk pipi Kyu Hyun, semakin keras sampai pipi anak itu memerah.

Bibir Kyu Hyun terlihat membiru. Dong Hae yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan bekerja sebagai asisten Dokter sama sekali tidak mengingat satupun materi mengenai kasus seperti ini. Seolah ia hanya masyarakat umum yang tidak mengenal dunia medis. Kyu Hyun ini, orang yang ia anggap adik ini membuatnya kacau seketika.

Segera Dong Hae meraih ponsel di saku piamanya, menelepon Jung Soo dengan tangan bergetar sampai-sampai ponsel di tangannya ia genggam erat agar tidak jatuh.

"_Hyung_! Kyu Hyun, _Hyung_! Dia, dia, tidak bernapas! Tidak ada denyutan, _Hyung_!"

Jung Soo tidak segera menjawab, Dong Hae menjadi kesal karenanya. "Kau mendengarku, _Hyung_? Kyu Hyun tidak sadarkan diri!" teriaknya keras-keras.

"Astaga, Dong Hae! Kenapa malah meneleponku? Lakukan CPR! Aku akan mengirim ambulance kesana sekarang!"

CPR? _cardiopulmonary resuscitation__? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Dong Hae tidak melakukannya sejak tadi?!_

Dong Hae kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia menghampiri Kyu Hyun, membuka kancing piama yang digunakan Kyu Hyun dan menekan-nekan dada anak itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu. Pertama ia menekan dua kali dalan satu detik, empat kali dalam dua detik, sampai hitungan kedelapan tidak ada respon. Ia membuka mulut Kyu Hyun hendak memberikan napas buatan. Tapi ada sesuatu disana, seperti sisa-sisa obat yang tidak sempat tertelan. Dong Hae segera mengorek mulut Kyu Hyun dengan jarinya hingga sisa-sisa obat itu terlihat menggumpal di tangannya.

Obat? Dong Hae memang heran, tapi ia tak sempat berpikir. Ia hanya melanjutkan pertolongan pertamanya sampai terlihat respon pada anak itu. Setelah melakukan tekanan di dada beberapa kali dalam waktu cepat, ditambah dengan napas buatan, Kyu Hyun sedikit melenguh. Dong Hae segera membawa Kyu Hyun ke atas tempat tidur, menumpuk bantal di atas tempat tidur, dan membaringkan Kyu Hyun dengan posisi agak tegak agar jalan pernapasannya terjaga.

Dong Hae terisak, ia sangat panik tadi, dan sekarang ia harus melihat Kyu Hyun kesakitan? Ia benar-benar cemas.

Ambulance belum sampai juga, dan Dong Hae tidak berani membawa Kyu Hyun dengan mobilnya karena untuk berdiri saja rasanya ia tak bisa. Tetapi terpaksa ia berdiri, untuk mengambil handuk yang dibasahi air hangat. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan mengusap wajah Kyu Hyun sampai ke leher dan dada, berusaha membuat anak itu sedikit nyaman.

Anak itu bergumam, mengeluhkan pernapasannya yang sangat sesak dan juga merintih kesakitan, tangannya mencengkram sprei dan rahangnya mengeras, seperti tengah berusaha melawan sakit. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyu Hyun sampai merintih kesakitan dengan airmata yang menetes, dan keringat dingin mulai terlihat.

Perasaan Dong Hae tidak enak, Kyu Hyun terlihat mengatupkan mulutnya rapat –rapat. Ia segera membuka mulut Kyu Hyun dan melihat anak itu menggigit lidah. Jari tangan Dong Hae bergerak kasar, mencoba membuat gigitan itu melonggar.

Darah mulai terlihat, Dong Hae mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyu Hyun dan berkata, "Kyu Hyun-ie, jangan gigit lidahmu. Kau mendengar _Hyung_? Lepaskan gigitanmu, Kyu Hyun-ie.."

Ketika gigitan itu melonggar, Dong Hae segera menyelipkan jarinya. Jempol tangan kanannya, ia biarkan menjadi mengganti pelampiasan rasa sakit adiknya.

"Kyu Hyun-ie.. pertahankan kesadaranmu, _Dongsaeng_.. kau akan baik-baik saja. Kyu Hyun-ie, kau mendengar _Hyung_, kan? kau harus bertahan, Kyu Hyun-ie…"

Sambil tetap menyeka wajah Kyu Hyun dengan handuk basah hangat, Dong Hae tetap membisikan kata-kata menenangkan. Mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran Kyu Hyun yang bahkan tidak membuka mata sama sekali. Tapi Dong Hae tahu, Kyu Hyun masih bertahan. Terasa dari gigitan Kyu Hyun yang semakin mengeras dan jempol tangannya semakin terasa sakit.

Sirine Ambulance yang ditunggu Dong Hae akhirnya terdengar sangat nyaring, sangat yakin kalau ambulance itu telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah itu, terdengar suara gedoran pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar Kyu Hyun terbuka dengan keras. Jung Soo telah menemukannya.

"Bagaimana responnya, Dong Hae-ya?" Jung So bertanya dengan panik, ia melepaskan gigitan Kyu Hyun pada jari Dong Hae dan menggantinya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ada di sakunya. Kemudian ia memeriksa Kyu Hyun sebentar dan mendesah lega. "Andai kau terlambat sedetik saja, Dong Hae-ya.."

"Jangan lanjutkan, _Hyung_! Dia akan baik-baik saja!" Teriak Dong Hae dengan sangat tegas. Mencoba menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa anak itu memang baik-baik saja.

Ia juga tahu, ia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang walaupun masih terlihat syok berat, ia sangat tahu bahwa andai saja tadi ia terlambat menangani Kyu Hyun, mungkin anak itu tidak akan bernapas selamanya.

Beberapa petugas medis masuk membawa blankar. Kemudian memindahkan Kyu Hyun ke atasnya dan segera membawanya menuju ambulance diikuti Dong Hae dan Jung Soo di belakangnya.

"Tekanan darahnya tinggi, _Seonsaeng_-_nim_! Kita harus bertindak sebelum terjadi masalah di otak!"

Salah satu petugas medis yang telah memasangkan beberapa alat di tubuh Kyu Hyun berteriak panik. Jung Soo melihat Dong Hae yang kembali syok. Ia kemudian merangkul Dong Hae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ambulance.

"Jangan khawatir, Dong Hae-ya.. Kyu Hyun akan baik baik saja," bisiknya. Dong Hae mengangguk, walaupun ragu.

Jung Soo mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan kepala Kyu Hyun. Ia mencoba menangani Kyu Hyun sebisanya, dengan alat seadanya, dan dengan keadaan ambulance yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Mencoba berkejaran dengan waktu agar segera sampai di rumah sakit, sesuai perintah Jung Soo.

"Dia demam, _Seonsaeng-nim_. Tapi kita tidak bisa memberi suntikan penurun demam, tekanan darahnya tinggi."

Jung Soo merebut thermometer di tangan bawahannya itu. Ia mendesah, dan menyimpan thermometer itu sembarangan.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, kau dengar aku? Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak boleh tegang.." Jung Soo berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Kyu Hyun.

Dong Hae yang mulai tanggap segera mendekat, ikut menenangkan Kyu Hyun yang sepertinya takut dan panik sehingga demam dan tekanan darahnya naik.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, Kyu Hyun tetap seperti itu dan membuat para medis hanya diam sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Alat bantu pernapasan telah di pasangkkan, setidaknya itu membuat mereka sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

Dong Hae berteriak panik. Ketika sampai di Unit Gawat Darurat, Kyu Hyun kehilangan kesadarannya dan selang oksigen yang ada di hidungnya seolah tidak berguna. Anak itu mengejang sedemikian rupa, membuat Dong Hae cemas luar biasa. Jung Soo harus menyuntikan obat penenang, dan yang terjadi malah lebih parah dari itu. Kyu Hyun muntah, mulutnya berbusa.

"Kyu Hyun! Cho Kyu Hyun!"

"Dong Hae-ya! Berhenti berteriak! Kau membuatku panik!" Jung Soo meneriaki Dong Hae yang tengah mengguncang tubuh Kyu Hyun.

"Tapi _Hyung_, dia.."

"Obati luka di jarimu. Biar aku yang mengurus Kyu Hyun!" teriak Jung Soo tegas. Tak dapat di bantah.

Dong Hae mundur. Keluar dari ruangan itu dan kemudian seorang perawat menghampirinya, mengajaknya untuk segera mengobati luka pada jarinya. Ia bahkan tak merasa sakit apapun dengan jarinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar ini, ia yakin Kyu Hyun yang tadi menggigit jarinya ini beribu kali lipat lebih sakit.

Tangan perawat yang sedang membersihkan luka Dong Hae terhenti ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Disana, ada Hyuk Jae yang masih berusaha menetralkan pernapasannya yang sedikit tersenggal setelah berlari. Kemudian menghampiri mereka dan mengambil alih pekerjaan perawat itu.

"Kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu," usir Hyuk Jae, dengan halus tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau juga terluka, hm?" tanya Hyuk Jae, seleah duduk di hadapan Dong Hae dan mulai mengobati.

"Aku membiarkannya menggigit jariku," gumam Dong Hae dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sampai seperti ini?" tanya Hyuk Jae lagi.

"Dia sangat kesakitan, kau tahu? Aku seperti menemukan kiamatku, tadi. Kau sudah melihat keadaannya? Apa Jung Soo _Hyung_ menanganinya dengan baik?" Masih dengan tatapan kosong, Dong Hae bertanya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sepertinya yang ada di kepalanya hanya Kyu Hyun. ia bahkan tak mengingat bahwa Jung Soo adalah dokter terhebat disini dan yang terpenting adalah Jung Soo-pun menyayangi Kyu Hyun.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum miris. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyu Hyun, ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, bagaimana keadaan Kyu Hyun tadi. sekarang, ia memilih menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Ia yakin, Jung Soo akan berusaha maksimal.

"Dia begitu membenciku, Hyuk-ie.. Dia bahkan tak mau mendengarkan apa kataku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menyuruhnya untuk bertahan, aku bilang dia harus tetap sadar. Tapi dia tak mau mendengarkanku." Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja, Dong hae mengusap pipinya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku takut dia benar-benar membenciku dan pergi.. Apa aku benar-benar _Hyung_ yang tidak bergunan, Hyuk-ie? Sejak pertama aku datang ke Seoul, dia tak bisa menerimaku. Sampai sekarangpun begitu, dia selalu saja ingin mendebatku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin dia mengabulkan permintaanku satu saja, aku ingin dia bertahan.."

Hyuk Jae membiarkan Dong hae meracau tak jelas seperti ini, ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Dong Hae yang satu ini. Dong Hae akan berbicara aneh-aneh jika sedang panik.

"Hyuk, apa kau bisa membantuku menyampaikannya kepada Kyu Hyun?"

Hyuk Jae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Membereskan obat-obatan dan perban. Kemudian berdiri. "Kau harus percaya. Kyu Hyun menyanyangimu dan dia akan bertahan. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kau kira, tahu?"

Dong Hae mendongak menatap Hyuk jae yang tengah berdiri, mencoba mencari keraguan dimata sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak ada! Hyuk Jae benar-benar yakin, dan itu sepeti ada sesuata yang membuat senyum tiba-tiba terukir di bibirnya.

"_Gomawo_, Hyuk-ie.." katanya tulus. Hyuk Jae balas tersenyum.

"Itu gunanya teman, kan?" tangan Hyuk jae menepuk bahu Dong Hae. "_Kaja_, Kyu Hyun pasti ingin kau ada di sisinya."

"Hm," Dong Hae mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku harus menemaninya."

.

.

Sekarang Dong Hae hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk memeriksa paisen, tapi ia terpaksa izin karena memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar sekarang. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan kecemasan akan keadaan Kyu Hyun. Apalagi baru saja ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kyu Hyun tengah ditangani Jung Soo di ruang operasi. Apa benar-benar parah sampai harus operasi? Ia bahkan tidak menerima surat persetujuan untuk melakukan operasi pada pasien.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Hyuk Jae kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kali ini ia harus benar-benar sendiri menerima apapun yang dikatakan Jung Soo nanti setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia jadi berpikir, beginikah perasaan wali pasien ketika sang pasien dalam keadaan tidak baik? Jika sejak dulu Dong Hae tahu, Dong Hae tak akan pernah menyebutkan secara lugas bahwa pasiennya dalam keadaan yang buruk, kritis ataupun koma. Pasti selama ini ia telah menyakiti banyak orang dengan berita buruk darinya.

_Ya Tuhan.. aku merasa berdosa.._

Kedua telapak tangan Dong Hae saling menggenggam di depan dadanya, matanya terpejam, dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa permohonan ampun dan juga doa demi kesembuhan Kyu Hyun. Ia berharap. Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya langsung kali ini.

"Dong Hae-ya.."

Dong Hae membuka mata. Jung Soo berdiri di hadapannya tanpa senyum. Kenapa?

"Bagaimana Kyu Hyun, _Hyung_?" tanyanya terbata. Air mata tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di pelupuk matanya bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Jaringan epitel endodermal-nya belum sembuh benar akibat keracunan alcohol, dulu. Jadi perutnya pasti akan terasa sakit, dan lagi…dia…overdosis antidepressant—"

"Apa?!" teriak Dong Hae tiba-tiba. Jung Soo hanya menghela napas.

"Antidepressant?" ulang Dong Hae.

Jung Soo mengangguk pasti. "Ya, aku sudah melalukan bilas lambung tadi, sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri. Jangan tanyakan apapun ketika keadaannya belum stabil, Hae-ya.. sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Jaga dia."

Kaliamat tenang itu menunjukan betapa kecewanya Jung Soo. Entatah kecewa karena Kyu Hyun mengkonsumsi obat seperti itu, atau mungkin kecewa dengan keadaan yang membuat Kyu Hyun seperti itu.

Jung Soo berlalu. Dong Hae terpaku di tempatnya. Overdosis antidepressant? Apa Jung Soo tengah bergurau?

.

.

Bel rumah berkali-kali berbunyi, tanda seseorang di luar sana ingin agar sipemilik rumah segerea membuka pintu.

Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Ki Bum dan Tuan Cho berniat kembali pulang ketika pintu gerbang rumah itu terbuka dari luar dan kemudian terlihat Dong Hae yang datang dengan penampilan luar biasa kacau. Ki Bum kira Dong Hae telah menyelesaikan sebuah operasi, sampai tidak membawa mobil saking lelahnya.

"Annyeong, Dong Hae _Hyung_," sapa Ki Bum ramah membuat Dong Hae mendongak dan sontak membelalakan mata ketika pandangannya beradu dengan laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Ki Bum.

Ki Bum mengerti sekarang. Kenapa Dong Hae selalu tidak setuju dengan pertemanan dirinya dan Kyu Hyun. ternyata mengenai ayah barunya ini. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dihadapan Dong Hae? Meminta maaf? Apa yang harus dimaafkan Dong Hae darinya yang sekarang telah benar-benar memiliki ayah Kyu Hyun.

"Lee Dong Hae, tunggu sebentar!"

Tangan Tuan Cho menghalangi langkah Dong Hae yang berjalan tergesa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku sibuk, kalian bisa pergi," usir Dong Hae.

"Hyung, kami akan pindah hari ini," kata Ki Bum langsung. Dong Hae menghentikan langkah, lalu bergumam "Lantas?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyu Hyun sebelum pergi, dan _Appa _juga."

"Kyu Hyun tidak ada," ketus Dong Hae.

"Jangan berbohong_ Hyung_. Kyu Hyun kan tidak pernah pergi di jam seperti ini," keukeuh Ki Bum, iya yakin Kyu Hyun akan lebih senang berkutat dengan game daripada harus di ke luar di hari libur.

Dong Hae mengangkat kepala. Rahangnya mengeras, ia marah.

"Kau kira aku berbohong? Kyu Hyun sakit! Dia tak ada disini!" teriak Dong Hae. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Tuan Cho. "Dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau membuatnya menanggung semua ini!" teriaknya lagi. Tanpa memedulikan kenyataan bahwa orang yang diteriakinya itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya. Ia tak peduli, setelah aksi berteriak itu ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membanting pintu dan tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu.

Ki Bum masih terpaku di tempatnya. Satu kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya. Kyu Hyun sakit? Tidak ada disini?

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, _Appa_," ajaknya kemudian berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di dekat gerbang rumah itu.

.

.

Suasana rumah terang benderang, walaupun dengan tirai-tirai yang masih menutupi jendela, tapi lampu tidak ada yang dimatikan. Dong Hae segera mengurus semua itu dan kemudian suasana rumah telah kembali menjadi seperti siang hari.

Telepon rumah tiba-tiba berdering, padahal Dong Hae baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyu Hyun untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Terpaksa Dong Hae berbalik dan mengangkat telepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya mencoba untuk ramah.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?" tanya seseorang di seberang _line_ telepon. Dong Hae langsung tersenyum. Wanita ini.. Kang Hye Hoon, kekasihnya.

"Kau tak keberatan jika memiliki _namja_ yang cengeng?" tanyanya sedikit bergurau. Sepertinya mendengar suara Hye Hoon membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Sebenarnya itu menyebalkan, tapi selalu ada alasan untuk apapun, bukan?"

"Ya, Tentu saja…Kyu Hyu sakit. Tadi pagi dia dilarikan ke ruamh sakit."

"Pantas saja ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Seberapa parah dia, Hae?" tanya Hye Hoon antusias. "Dan buka pintunya, Dong Hae. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Buka pintu?

Dong Hae menutup panggilan dan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai," sapa Hye Hoon, lebih seperti gumaman.

"Ya, hai. Kau datang?" Dong Hae bertanya dengan raut kosong. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kekasihya ini.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telepon sejak tadi pagi, membuatku cemas. Semalam kau berjanji akan mengganti makan siang kita yang gagal. Tapi sekarang, aku tak keberatan jika mengganti makan siang dengan menemani Kyu Hyun di rumah sakit."

Hye Hoon merentangkan tangannya, dan Dong Hae otomatis memelukanya erat. Hye Hoon mengerti dengan keadaan Dong Hae sekarang. _Namja_-nya itu bahkan berdiri dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kusen pintu tadi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hae-ya.." katanya menenangkan.

"_Mianhae_… aku bahkan terlihat sangat buruk dihadapanmu," lirih Dong Hae. Air matanya menetes, tapi kali ini tak terisak membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"_Gwaencana_, menangis saja jika kau ingin. Aku tahu kau itu cengeng Dong Hae-ya.."

Alih-alih menangis Dong Hae malah tertawa, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hye Hoon dan mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Kau persis seperti Kyu Hyun, tahu? Mulutmu itu terlalu tajam untuk ukuran seorang guru."

Hye Hoon tertawa, tangannya menepuk pipi Dong Hae perlahan memberi kelembutan disana. "Bagaimanapun, aku lebih tua daripada kau. Aku harus tahu bagainmana caranya membuatmu tersenyum. Seperti sekarang."

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih? Lagipula kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, sayang," goda Dong Hae. Hye Hoon tertawa lepas dan mengusap rambut Dong Hae.

"Yah, setidak nya aku unggul satu tahun," ujar Hye Hoon bangga. "_Khaja_, Kyu Hyun pasti sudah menunggmu!" ajaknya kemudian.

Dong Hae mengangguk. "Tunggu, aku akan membawa beberapa keperluan Kyu Hyun."

Tapi tangan Hye Hoon menahan Dong Hae. Dong Hae berbalik dan menatap Hye Hoon "Sebentar saja, sayang..hanya mengambil keperluan Kyu Hyun. Oh, dan juga aku harus membuang bubur yang aku acuhkan di kamarku tadi pagi," papar Dong Hae.

Tangan Hye Hoon menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Dong Hae. Lalu dia berbisik. "Jangan lupa mandi dan ganti baju. Aku tak mau jalan dengan _namja _yang masih mengenakan piama di siang bolong seperti ini."

Dan saat itu Dong Hae sadar. Hari ini ia begitu memalukan, bahakan ia naik bus dengan mengenakan piama? Astaga!

.

.

Ki Bum masih diam, duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut ruang inap itu dan memerhatika ayahnya yang menggenggam tangan Kyu Hyun di samping ranjang rawat sambil menangis. Menggumamkan kata maaf berpuluh-puluh kali tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyu Hyun. tapi ia tak tega bila harus memisahkan mereka.

Kyu Hyun masih tak sadarkan diri. Menurut perawat yang baru saja datang utuk pemeriksaan rutin, Kyu Hyun masih di bawah pengaruh pembiusan setelah melakukan bilas lambung. Sedikit mengenang pelajaran semasa _junior school_, bahwa bilas lambung dilakukan jika seseorang keracunan. Tapi ternyata sekarang ia mendapat pelajaran baru. Overdosis obat-obatan yang parahpun harus ditangani dengan bilas lambung agar perut pasien bersih dari zat kimia yang berbahaya. Itu semua yang dikatakan perawat tadi. Ki Bum cukup puas mendengar informasi lengkap itu.

Ia menatap Kyu Hyun lagi. Sebuah tube terpasang di mulut Kyu Hyun. Ki Bum yakin, itu adalah selang pernapasan yang dimasukan secara paksa agar tubuh Kyu Hyun tetap menerima oksigen walaupun tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Lalu, kedua pergelangan tangan Kyu Hyun di infus dan lengan kiri bagian atasnya dipasang alat pengecek tekanan darah. Ki Bum tak begitu tahu fungsi alat-alat lain, yang pasti ia yakini adalah keadaan Kyu Hyun cukup parah kali ini. Pantas saja ia melihat Dong Hae begitu kacau tadi.

"Ki Bum-ie.."

Ki Bum terperannjat. Tatapannya ia alihkan kepada ayahnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyu Hyun dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Kyu Hyun? _Appa _sudah selesai," Tuan Cho bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Ibumu akan marah-marah kalau kita terlalu lama menghilang. _Appa_ tunggu di luar."

Tak ada yang dilakukan Ki Bum setalah duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati ayahnya. Ia hanya diam disana, tangannya yang bergetar terkepal di atas pangkuannya. Melihat Kyu Hyun dari dekat seperti ini membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Ia tak pernah bisa menjangkau Kyu Hyun walau mereka begitu dekat. Kyu Hyun menyembunyikan semuanya, Kyu Hyun yang nakal di sekolah, Kyu Hyun yang tukang bolos, Kyu Hyun yang tak pernah memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar, Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba berubah, dan Kyu Hyun yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, menjawab pertanyaan Ki Bum mengenai mengapa selalu ada yang lain ketika ia berbicara dengan Kyu Hyun, mengapa selalu ada hal lain yang tak terlihat ketika Kyu Hyun tangah berbicara dengan nada riang. Tutur kata ketus dan cenderung kasar itu ternyata berhasil menutupi semua yang tersimpan rapi di hatinya. Kyu Hyun ini, penuh kejutan. Bahkan Ki Bum yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnyapun tak pernah berhasil membunuh semua sakitnya. Ia selalu ingin melampiaskan semuanya walau hanya dengan bermain basket dan melempar bola ke dalam ring dengan kasar.

Tapi Kyu Hyun? apa yang dipikirkan Kyu Hyun dengan mengkonsumsi obat antidepresan seperti yang dikatakan perawat tadi. Jika sampai terjadi overdosis seperti ini berarti Kyu Hyun mengkonsumsi dalam jangka panjang dengan dosis yang tinggi.

"Kyu Hyun-ah.. mulai sekarang aku tak peduli lagi apapun yang terjadi padamu. Kau juga begitu kan? kau tak peduli padaku yang akan pergi hari ini. Seharusnya hari ini aku memaksamu untuk memaafkan ayahmu dan aku. Lalu aku dapat pergi setidaknya dengan perasaan lega. Tapi kau malah sakit. Dasar bodoh! Kau juga tak memedulikan perasaanku ketika tahu bahwa sahabatnya overdosis antidepresan. Itu berarti aku tak berguna, kan?"

Hening sesaat. Selang beberapa detik, pintu terbuka dan disana ada Dong Hae dan Guru Kang.

"_Annyeong _Dong Hae _Hyung_, _annyeong _Kang _seonsaengnim_," sapa Ki Bum sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Ia kemudian menyingkir dan membiarkan Dong Hae dan Guru Kang mendekat pada Kyu Hyun.

"Penerbanganku kurang dari satu jam lagi. Dong Hae _Hyung_.. Kang _Seonsaengnim_…aku..aku..emm..akan merindukan kalian." Ki Bum mebungkuk lagi. "Selamat Tinggal!" serunya sambil berlari pergi. Terlalu malu jika dua orang dewasa itu harus melihat matanya yang mulai berair.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya sebentar, ya?"

Dong Hae mengangguk dan membiarkan Hye Hoon pergi. Wanita itu berlari kecil sampai ke _basement_ rumah sakit dan menemukan Ki Bum tengah menangis di pelukan ayahnya.

Ia menghampiri Ki Bum tanpa suara, sampai anak itu menyadari keberadaannya dan melepaskan pelukan ayahnya secara-tiba-tiba.

"Kang _Seonsaengnim_," gumamnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya yang sedikit mengembung.

"Kalau masih ingin menangis, tak apa. aku akan menunggu," Hye Hoon berkata dengan tulus, tapi Ki Bum malah memicingkan matanya dan berdecak sebal.

"Aku hanya sedih dengan keadaan Kyu Hyun," jelasnya. Hye Hoon tahu, laki-laki memang selalu malu menunjukan kelemahannya.

"Baiklah, apapun itu terserah kau saja. Tapi bisakah kau tunda kepindahanmu, Ki Bum?" pandangan Hye Hoon beralih pada Tuan Cho. "Maaf Tuan, saya wali kelas Ki Bum di sekolah. Dan saya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyu Hyun jika Ki Bum benar-benar pergi. Terlebih, anda juga pergi bersama Ki Bum."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Diantara Tuan Cho dan Ki Bum, tak ada yang berani mengambil keputusan atas permintaan Hye Hoon.

"Bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarga, hanya saja..ah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyu Hyun." Hye Hoon tersenyum. "Lupakan saja permintaanku tadi. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenagkan," pungkas Hye Hoon kemudian berlalu.

"Tunggu!"

Teriakan Tuan Cho menghentikan langkah Hye Hoon, ia berbalik dan mendapati Tuan Cho berteriak. "Kyu Hyun akan merasa lebih baik jika aku pergi. Dia tak suka dengan keberadaanku, dan mungkin karena bertemu denganku dia menjadi seperti itu. Jika dia telah sadar, tolong katakan; Benci saja aku jika memang itulah yang bisa membuatnya hidup lebih baik. Aku selalu menyayanginya."

.

.

Ruangan serba putih itu menemani kebisuan Dong Hae yang tengah menggenggam tangan Kyu Hyun begitu erat. Beberapa kali ia menyeka airmatanya yang terus saja mengalir.

Bukan hanya karena keadaan Kyu Hyun ia menangis, ia tengah menangisi semua kebodohannya. Kebodohannya karena terlalu mementingkan semua pasiennya di rumah sakit dan menelantarkan Kyu Hyun yang ternyata memerlukan beribu kali lipat perhatiannya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan? Dong Hae tahu itu dan ia mengalaminya sekarang.

Tangisan Dong Hae terhenti. Tangan Kyu Hyun membalas genggaman tanganya. Dong Hae segera menekan tombol darurat ketika Kyu Hyun mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tahu betul, akan terasa sangat sakit jika tube itu masih terpasang di saluran pernapasan Kyu Hyun saat anak itu sadar sepenuhnya dan tubuhnya akan berontak untuk kembali berfungsi normal dengan menghirup oksigen melalui hidung.

Jung Soo datang tak lama kemudian bersama dua orang perawat, ia berdidi di seberang Dong Hae, di samping kiri Kyu Hyun dan menunggu anak itu samapi tersadar sempurna agar bisa menentukan apakah tube itu harus tetap dipasang atau tidak.

Kyu Hyun meringis ketika kesadaran berangsur menguasainya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Lepaskan saja tube-nya, gantikan dengan selang oksigen biasa," titah Jung Soo. Kedua perawat itu mengangguk dan segera memenuhi perintah Jung Soo.

"Pernapasannya sudah normal," jelas Jung Soo kepada Dong Hae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_.."

Jung Soo mengagguk, dan kembali memeriksa Kyu Hyun. "Ada yang ingin kau katakana, Kyu Hyun-ie?" tanyanya setelah tube itu terlepas. Kyu Hyun mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Jung Soo harus mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyu Hyun.

"Ki Bum?" Jung Soo mengulang gumaman Kyu Hyun. "Mungkin Kyu Hyun ingin bertemu Ki Bum, Dong Hae-ya.. Ki Bum itu sahabatnya, bukan?" tanya Jung Soo beralih pada Dong Hae.

"Semoga aku sempat mengejarnya, _Hyung_."

Dong Hae berlari meninggalakan ruangan. Bermaksud mencari keberadaan Ki Bum. Tadi Hye Hoon bilang ingin berbicara dengan Ki Bum. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia baru saja akan menuju lift. Disana ada Hye Hoon yang berjalan lunglai. Apa Ki Bum benar-benar pergi?

"Mana Ki Bum?" tanyanya dengan panik. "Hye Hoon heran melihatnya.

"Ia pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Akupun hanya berbicara sebentar dengannya, _waeyo_?"

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak Dong Hae. Hari ini ia merasakan dua penyesalan yang berbeda, termasuk kali ini. Ia menyesal karena sejak dulu ia tak mengizinkan Kyu Hyun berteman dengan Ki Bum. Dan sekarang ketika Kyu Hyun benar-benar membutuhkan Ki Bum, anak itu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu Hyun?" tanya Hye Hoon, ikut panik dengan tingkah Dong Hae.

"Kyu Hyun ingin bertemu Ki Bum," jawab Dong Hae singkat. Kemudian tangannya merangkul bahu Hye Hoon dan mereka kembali ke ruang inap bersamaan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Dong Hae menceritakan keadaan Kyu Hyun, termasuk mengenai overdosis antidepresan itu.

Hye Rin mengingat kejadia di rumahnya siang kemarin, ketika Kyu Hyun minum obat yang katanya adalah obat tidur. Apa mungkin itu adalah obat antidepresan? Jika iya, ia benar-benar menjadi orang dewasa yang tidak peka dan membiarkan anak itu tetap menelan pil itu.

.

.

Jung Soo menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi kanan Kyu Hyun, dua perawat yang menemaninya tadi telah pergi dan sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Kyu Hyun disana. Dengan Kyu Hyun yang masih dalam keadaan sangat lemah.

Kyu Hyun masih saja memejamkan matanya sesekali ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang perutnya, rasa mualpun masih saja datang. Apalagi dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dipasang infus. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Padahal, hanya infus dan selang oksigen di depan lubang hidung saja yang masih terpasang. Kyu Hyun tak tahu seberapa banyak alat yang dipasang di tubuhnya saat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Kenapa Dong Hae _Hyung _lama sekali?"

Pandangan Kyu Hyun beralih pada Jung Soo, yang ditatap hanya diam dan sekilas melirik pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin dia sedang ke rumah Ki Bum?" Jung Soo menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi, membuat Kyu Hyun menghela napas sebal.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara Ki Bum. Kukira dia datang."

Tadi? Jung Soo bertanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Ki Bum benar-benar datang, tadi?

"Park _seonsaeng_…" gumam Kyu Hyun. Jung Soo menatap anak itu lagi. "Aku sakit apa? Rasanya perutku masih saja terasa sakit, dan kenapa infusnya dua?"

Jung Soo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyu Hyun. ekspresi anak ini benar-benar polos, siapapun tak akan menyangka bahwa Kyu Hyun sakit karena overdosis antidepresan. Tidak terlihat sama sekali jika anak ini tengah memikirkan hal berat atau apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau mau menebak?" pancing Jung Soo. Kyu Hyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir. Benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

"Apa ini efek putus obat?" tanya Kyu Hyun setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Jung Soo terhenyak. Efek putus obat? Jadi Kyu Hyun sempat berhenti mengkonsumsi obat itu?

"Apa benar Park _seonsaeng-nim_?" tanya Kyu Hyun lagi.

Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak keberatan menceritakan mengenai obat itu padaku?" tanyanya ragu. Kebanyakan orang akan menyembunyikan hal itu, tapi Kyu Hyun bertanya dengan mudahnya kepada Jung Soo mengenai efek putus obat.

"Tidak," jawab Kyu Hyun tanpa ragu. "Park _seonsaeng-nim_ seorang dokter, tentu saja akan tahu walaupun aku tak memberi tahu."

Jung Soo terkekeh, anak ini pintar. "Kau benar, kau sudah melakukan tes kesehatan. Hasilnya adalah semuanya turun. Jadi aku memasang dua infus agar imunitas tubuhmu kembali dengan cepat. Aku mencoba mengejar kebutuhan tubuhmu dengan dua infus itu, dan kau juga harus cukup makan dan tentu saja bergizi, _arrachi_?"

Kepala Kyu Hyun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku memang sangat lapar," ujarnya cuek. "Jadi, aku sakit apa?"

"Kau tidak mengalami putus obat, Kyu Hyun-ie..tapi overdosis obat."

"_Mwo_?"

Jung Soo mengangguk. "Siapa yang mengenalkanmu dengan obat seperti itu?" tuntutnya.

Kyu Hyun menceritakan semuanya. Mengenai asal mula ia mendapatkan obat itu dari dokter sekolah. Jung Soo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia membiarkan Kyu Hyun menceritakan semuanya sampai ia tahu bahwa Kyu Hyun mulai lega setelah menceritakan salah satu yang membebani pikirannya itu.

"Apa Dong Hae _hyung_ tahu?" tanya Kyu Hyun. sedikit ketakutan, sepertinya.

"Ya, dia tahu."

Kyu Hyun menjadi cemas setelahnya. Jung Soo mengusap rambut Kyu Hyun dengan lembut. "Dia tak akan menanyakan apapun padamu, kau tenang saja. Kau tahu tidak, aku sudah memarahinya karena dia terlalu menyulitkanmu?"

Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Kyu Hyun-ie.. mulai sekarang Dong Hae tak akan lagi menekanmu."

"_Gomawoyo_, Park _seonsaeng-nim_."

Jung Soo tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak boleh bersembunyi darinya lagi, mengerti? Dia menyayangimu, tahu?"

"Aku tahu," cetus Kyu Hyun. Jung Soo menatapnya bingung. Tapi anak itu malah diam. Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba mengingat mimpinya tadi. Mimpinya bertemu sang ibu. Ah, tidak! Itu adalah kenyataan, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat Dong Hae pertama kali datang ke Seoul.

Kala itu, Kyu Hyun tak menyukai kedatangan Dong Hae karena ia pikir Dong Hae telah mengganggu ketenangannya bersama sang ibu. Tapi ibunya selalu meyakinkan bahwa Dong Hae menyayangi mereka, dan Dong Hae akan sangat menyayangi Kyu Hyun sampai kapanpun. Tapi, mengapa begitu sulit memercayai itu semua? Seolah kepercayaan Kyu Hyun hanya untuk ibunya seorang.

Tapi sekarang Kyu Hyun tahu. Ya, walaupun hanya tahu dan belum menjadi yakin. Kyu Hyun tahu, Dong Hae menyeyanginya dan iapun harus berusaha menerima Dong Hae. Sebagai _Hyung_-nya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka. Kyu Hyun kembali dari pikirannya. Ia menatap Dong Hae dan kekasihnya itu datang dengan wajah murung.

Dihembuskannya napas lelah dan kepalanya ia hadapkan kearah Jung Soo kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Jangan katakana apapun, _Hyung_.." ujar Kyu Hyun dingin. Ia tahu, Ki Bum telah pergi.

Lihat? Sekarang, orang lain yang sudah mulai dipercayainya itu telah menibggalkannya.

_Kim Ki Bum bodoh! Kau benar-benar tak punya hati!_

Sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya lagi. Ketika membuka mata, Kyu Hyun mendapati Dong Hae menggantikan posisi Jung Soo.

"Dia akan terlambat jika terus menunggumu bangun, tadi," ucap Dong Hae denga suara yang serak.

Kyu Hyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia ingin egois sekarang. Ia ingin memaki Ki Bum yang telah meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Dia tak punya hati! Dia bodoh! Dia tak mau lagi berteman dneganku, kan? samar, aku mendengar dia bilang tak akan peduli lagi padaku. Setelah itu mana dia? Dia benar-benar pergi, kan? _hyung_.. aku tak punya teman lagi setelah ini. Lalu aku harus bagaiman?"

Kyu Hyun mulai menangis, donghae membungkukan wajahnya dan memeluk Kyu Hyun. Ia pikir, Kyu Hyun menjadi orang yang sensitive jika itu mengenai Ki Bum. Kyu Hyun tak pernanh menangis sekeras ini setelah ibunya meninggal.

"Kau pikir aku apa, huh? Cko Kyu Hyu, sudah kukatakan kita akan berteman!"

Seseorang yang baru saja datang itu membentak Kyu Hyun. anak itu melepas tangan Dong Hae dari Kyu Hyun dan kemudian berkacak pinggang dihadapan Kyu Hyun.

"Henry?" gumam Kyu Hyun tak percaya. Henry berdecak sebal.

"Aku memang Henry. Ki Bum tadi meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kau hanya keracunan. Bukan amnesia!"

Hye Hoon dan Dong Hae tertawa mendengar celotehan Henry, Kyu Hyun juga tersenyum.

_Keracunan? Kim Ki Bum memang bisa diandalkan._

.

**TBC**

**.**

Catatan:

**CPR** = Resusitasi jantung paru-paru, yaitu tindakan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami henti napas karena sebab-sebab tertentu. CPR bertujuan untuk membuka kembali jalan napas yang menyempit atau tertutup sama sekali.

**Epitel** = Jaringan yang melapisi atau menutup permukaan tubuh, organ tubuh, rongga tubuh, atau permukaan saluran tubuh

**Epitel endodermal **= Epitel yang melapisi system respirasi beserta saluran pencernaan.

**Bilas lambung **= Prosedur yang dilakukan untuk membersihkan isi perut dengan cara mengurasnya, yaitu dengan memasukan air dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dari lambung menggunakan selang lambung.

**.**

**Update cepet kan?**

**kalau masih ada typo tolong kasih tau saya ya, chingudeul..**

**dan, ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

**Kyuli 99**

Sama! Aku juga sempet gak bisa buka. Semoga gak gitu-gitu lagi ya..

Kyu: update kilat jngn lma lama ne author *puppyeyes

Author: asal kamu nemenin aku nulis, kyu. *kedip-kedip mata

**13kyusa**

Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chapter ini. .Semangat juga 13kyusa-ssi!

**shinta lang**

Penyakit kyu cuma keras kepala aja kok, hehe

Yaudah jangan jadi orang terbuka. Kalau terbuka terus, nanti masuk angin. Hehe

**nopiefa**

Aku ngalamin juga kok, dan gak tau kenapa ffn waktu itu.

**sfsclouds**

Udah kejawab ya disini^^ semangat juga sfsclouds-ssi!

**oracle88**

ah,,kirain akunya yang cantik *digampar .hehe

gomawo, reader-nim jjang!

**mifta cinya**

udah kejawab ya disini^^

kyu sedih banget saat ki bum pergi.. aku juga T_T

gomawo udah nunggu..

**kim min soo**

teka tekinya juga udah kejawab disini kan.. aku baik kan gak bikin penasaran, hehe

**indahesterlita**

masalahnya pasti diberesin kok!

Gomawo udah nunggu..

**Fitripratyy**

Gomawo^^ ini update cepet kan? semangat juga!

**Desviana407**

Hae Cuma ke dapur aja kok..

**lerian**

gomawo udah nunggu^^

**Sparkyubum**

Annyeong Sparkyubum-ssi! Fighting!

**erka**

5 hari lebih dikit lah, kk~~

**d5**

kyu gak dimatiin kok, aku gak tega..

iya, perempuan yang ketemu kyu di café emang ibunya Ki Bum. Kenapa Ki Bum gak belain ibunya? Ki Bum terlalu malas, kk~~

salam kenal juga^^

**kyukyu88**

gomawo^^

**SuJuELF**

Ini udah update xD

**aichan14**

disini ada lumayan lah Jung Soo ama Kyu nya, nanti di tambah lagi ke depannya.

**sparkyuNee13**

udah kejawab ya di sini.. dan ibu Ki Bum gak jahat kok, cuma egois aja.

Gomawo udah nunggu^^

**chairun**

gomawo udah nunggu^^ semangat juga ya bacanya..

**dyayudya**

kirain puas dengan teknik tulisannya T_T

semangat juga buat bacanya!

.

**mianhae kalau ada yang terlewat. pokoknya neomu khamsahamnida buat semua yang udah review atau bahkan cuma lihat ff ini.. #bow**

**oh ya, kalau ada reader-nim yang mengerti tentang kesehatan. tolong dikoreksi ya istilah kesehatan di ff ini..**

**sampai jumpa di chapter 6~~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ki Bum masih saja enggan melangkah, padahal pintu keberangkatan telah di depan mata. Sang ibu mengusap punggungnya dan melangkah terlebih dahulu sambil menuntun adiknya.**_

"**Oppa**_**.."**_

_**Tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangannya. Ki Bum menunduk untuk menatap manik hitam adiknya. Anak itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak mengatakan apapun.**_

"_**Sayang, kita harus segera masuk."**_

_**Ibunya berseru, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan pada tangan kanan adiknya, sedangkan tangan kiri adiknya itu masih menggenggam tangan Ki Bum dengan erat. Seperti tak ingin pergi.**_

_**Ki Bum tersenyum, jika saja benar adiknya ini tak ingin pergi. Maka mereka sama. Entah apa alasan dibalik keengganan adiknya ini, tapi Ki Bum tahu bahwa menurut mereka Seoul lebih menyenangkan daripada Ottawa.**_

"_**Kau masuk dulu, ya. **_**Oppa**_** harus ke toilet," bujuk Ki Bum. Matanya melirik sang ibu dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Ibunya menggendong perempuan kecil itu dan membiarkan Ki Bum pergi sebentar.**_

_**Ki Bum berjalan sebentar kearah deretan tempat duduk di sisi lain tempat itu. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya kemudian mencari kontak seseorang.**_

_**Setelah menekan tombol 'panggil' ia menempelakan ponsel ke telinga, dan senyum terukir begitu saja di bibirnya ketika seseorang diseberang line telepon menyapanya dengan seruan riang. Ya, Henry selalu menjadi siperiang.**_

"_**Kau dimana, mochi?" tanyanya dengan menggunakan nama panggilan andalannya itu.**_

_**Ia menduga, Henry disana pasti mengerucutkan bibir dengan pipi mengembung. Menunjukan kebenaran bahwa laki-laki itu memang pantas di panggil 'mochi' dengan pipi sebulat itu.**_

"_**Kau sudah tahu belum, Kyu Hyun masuk rumah sakit," ujarnya.**_

_**Henry berseru kaget. "Kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. "Kukira si **_**evil**_** itu tak bisa sakit," candanya, membuat Ki Bum terkekeh.**_

"_**Dia dirawat di Kyung Hee Hospital. Berkunjunglah jika sempat, Henry."**_

"_**Tentu saja aku harus menyempatkan diri. Dia sakit apa?"**_

_**Diam sesaat. Sakit apa? Apa yang harus Ki Bum katakan? Tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan yang sebenarnya. Kyu Hyun tak akan suka.**_

"_**Ki Bum-ie.." panggil Henry.**_

_**Otak Ki Bum berputar cepat, dan kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu. "Keracunan," katanya tanpa ragu. Dalam hati ia berkata, keracunan antidepresan.**_

"**Mwo**_**? Makan apa dia? Ck! Memilih makanan saja tak bisa, bagaimana mungkin dia ingin mengambil beasiswa dan hidup sendiri? Bodoh, kan?"**_

_**Ki Bum tertawa lepas sekarang. Tapi hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat Henry. Ya, Kyu Hyun memang bodoh. Mana mungkin bisa hidup sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin bisa hidup sendiri dengan candu antidepresan seperti itu?**_

"_**Ki Bum-ie, aku tak tahu ada apa denganmu. Kau tertawa tapi seperti menangis, eh?"**_

"_**Mana bisa seperti itu!" bantah Ki Bum. "Menangis dan tertawa bersamaan?" gumamnya kemudian terkekeh lagi. Seolah mengejek apa yang Henry ucapkan. Tapi kemudian, tangannya mengusap pipinya yang basah. Matanya berair, dan ia biarkan seperti itu. Tak berniat sama sekali menghentikan tangisnya.**_

_**Ki Bum kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengirim pesan kepada Henry.**_

_**Aku harus segera masuk pesawat.**_

_**Kau dan Kyu Hyun harus berteman, **_**arra**_**? **_

_**Kejeniusannya tak berfungsi jika sendirian.**_

_**Selamat tinggal, Mochi!**_

_**Kemudian, mengetik pesan lain untuk orang yang lain.**_

_**Semoga berhasil mendekatinya. Kami akan hidup dengan baik, **_**Appa**_**.**_

.

**Empty ****Heart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Henry**

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

Jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding tepat di hadapannya itu, ditatap Kyu Hyun dengan tatapan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Dong Hae berjanji akan datang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya memeriksa pasien.

Tapi? Ini sudah satu jam dan Kyu Hyun rasa jam itu berjalan sangat lambat dan mungkin sebenarnya ia telah menunggu selama dua jam atau lebih? Ah, entah. Ini terasa sangat lama sekali.

Kadang, Kyu Hyun merasa lebih senang sendirian karena itu akan membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia akan mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang, bermain game dengan tenang, atau bahkan membaca majalah dengan tenang. Tapi sekarang? Kyu Hyun bosan setengah mati. Sejak tadi ia hanya bisa terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan dua infus yang menghalangi geraknya. Ia bahkan tak bisa ke kamar mandi! Dan itu sangat tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Terlebih, perutnya masih saja sakit, mual, dan ingin muntah. Disana memang telah disediakan wadah kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya jika ia ingin muntah. Tapi Kyu Hyun terlalu sungkan jika harus muntah disana dan membuat Dong Hae merasa jijik jika datang nanti.

Oh, astaga! Salahkan Kyu Hyun yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Hyung_-nya itu. Akibatnya adalah, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan sakit di perutnya, keringat dingin membuat wajahnya basah dan terlihat lebih pucat. Tapi ia tak bisa bangkit, tubuhnya terlalu lemas walau hanya untuk duduk.

Beruntung!

Pintu terbuka. Dong Hae datang masih dengan setelah dokternya. Jas putih berlogo Kyung Hee Hospital di dada kiri, lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menyembul dari saku jas putih itu.

"_Hyung_! Bantu aku bangun.." pinta Kyu Hyun dengan lirih.

Dong Hae bergegas menghampirinya, menaikan tempat tidur sampai posisi Kyu Hyun setengah duduk.

"Tidak! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi!" protes Kyu Hyun. Jika saja tak sakit, mungkin itu sebuah teriakan. Tapi yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah desahan kesal dan…kesakitan?

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Dong Hae tanpa basa-basi. Kyu Hyun hanya menganggukan kepala. Mulutnya terasa pahit dan perutnya terasa melilit, mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar muntah.

Dong Hae membantu Kyu Hyun berdiri. Memapahnya sampai ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan anak itu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tangan Kyu Hyun mencengkram pinggiran westafel dengan sangat kuat. Membuat selang infus berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang berbalik masuk ke dalam selang. Dong Hae belum menyadarinya sampai Kyu Hyun mengerang kesakitan. Terlihatlah darah mengalir begitu saja dari tangan Kyu Hyun, membuat Dong Hae berdecak cemas.

"Kau tahu, selang infusnya lepas. Tanganmu harus di tusuk ulang!"

Kenapa Dong Hae memilih kalimat sekejam itu? Kyu Hyun seolah mendengar berita pembunuhan ketika Dong Hae berbicara mengenai "ditusuk" padahal ia tahu, ia hanya perlu menerima infusan baru.

"Perutku sakit sekali, _Hyung_.."

Kyu Hyun mulai merengek. Dong Hae menghela napas dan memapah Kyu Hyun kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Digantungkannya lagi dua tabung infus itu pada tempatnya. Kemudian berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil jarum baru yang selalu tersedia di dalam laci lemari kecil itu dan segera membersihkan tangan Kyu Hyun untuk memasukan kembali selang infusnya.

"_Hyung_, tidak usah dipasang lagi saja, ya?" pinta Kyu Hyun dengan ekspressi memelas.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi. Sungguh, Dong Hae senang dengan perubahan Kyu Hyun kali ini. Anak itu mulai sering meminta, mulai sering merengek dan terlihat seperti remaja seusianya. Tapi, jika terus merengek ingin infusnya dilepas? Itu membuat Dong Hae kesal!

"Kyu Hyun-ie… kau ingin sembuh, kan?"

Kyu Hyun menganggukan kepala. "Tidak bisakah istirahat di rumah saja? Atau rawat jalan saja?" tanyanya, terlihat kesedihan dimatanya.

Dong Hae menggelengkan kepala. Ia memilih diam, meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk kembali memasang infus di tangan kiri Kyu Hyun. sedangkan tangan kanannya hanya dipasang plester sebagai penutup bekas infusan sebelumnya.

"_Hyung_ pasang satu saja, ya? Asal kau makan yang cukup. Jangan menolak makan lagi, _arrachi_?"

Tangan Dong Hae mengusap kepala Kyu Hyun yang mengangguk. "Hye Hoon bilang, dia akan mengajak Henry kesini setelah pembagian kelulusan nanti. Dan _Hyung_ akan mengambil PSP-mu di rumah. Kau jangan merengek ingin pulang lagi, Kyu Hyun-ie.."

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku disini?"

Dong Hae terlihat berpikir. Membuka data-data kesehatan di dalam ponsel canggihnya. Kyu Hyun masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Masih lama?" tanya Kyu Hyun lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa hari saja sampai perutmu tidak sakit lagi dan kau tidak muntah-muntah lagi," papar Dong Hae. "Kau terlihat seperti wanita hamil, tahu?" ejeknya membuat Kyu Hyun merenggut sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_!" teriak Kyu Hyun sebal. Dong Hae tertawa keras, sampai pintu kamar inap itu terbuka, ia menghentikan tawanya.

"_Annyeong_, Dong Hae-ya.."

Seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira usianya lebih tua dari Dong Hae datang dengan senyum manisnya, dengan mengenakan jas yang sama dengan yang Dong Hae gunakan. Kyu Hyun menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Dong Hae bermaksud menanyakan siapa laki-laki itu.

"_Annyeong _Cho Kyu Hyun.."

Laki-laki itu menghampirinya. Kemudian menarik kursi di samping kanannya dan duduk dengan tangan bertumpu pada kasur. "Dong Hae bilang adiknya sakit. Sebagai teman, aku harus menjenguk, bukan?" tanyanya dengan tampang sok ramah.

Siapa laki-laki ini? Sok kenal sekali! Kyu Hyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Bahkan ia tak mengetahui nama laki-laki ini.

"Namaku, Lee Sung Min. Dong Hae memanggilku Sung Min _Hyung_," jelas laki-laki itu seolah tahu dengan apa yang ada dalam benak Kyu Hyun.

"Aku harus bekerja, Kyu Hyun-ie.. Sung Min _Hyung _akan menemanimu sementara aku bekerja. Kebetulan Sung Min _Hyung_ tidak ada pasien."

Alis Kyu Hyun terangkat, tidak ada pasien? "Tidak laku?" cetusnya tiba-tiba.

Dong Hae menutup mulut menahan tawa dan Sung Min membelalakan matanya. Awalnya, Sung Min kira Kyu Hyun adalah anak manis seperti yang Dong Hae ceritakan, penurut dan jarang berbicara. Tapi? Astaga, ternyata menyebalkan!

"Aku lupa menjelaskan yang satu ini, _Hyung_," kata Dong Hae setelah meredakan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Ia kemudian pergi sebelum Sung Min menunjukan keahliannya di bidang martial arts.

Sekarang hanya ada Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min disana. Sung Min tidak terlalu memusingkan ejekan Kyu Hyun tadi. Lihat saja anak itu sekarang, ekspressi polosnya seoalah ia tak mengatakan apapun tadi membuat Sung Min gemas.

Ia sedikit ragu, apa benar anak ini mengalami depressi? Kenapa sama sekali tidak terlihat?

Sung Min kembali menatap Kyu Hyun. Ia tersenyum ramah dan perasaannya menjadi lebih nyaman setelah melihat Kyu Hyun juga balas tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak apa jika harus sendiran. Kau boleh pergi kalau ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," ujar Kyu Hyun ketus, tapi terlihat ragu.

Dari kalimat itu Sung Min tahu, Kyu Hyun pada dasarnya adalah anak yang sangat perhatian, tapi seperti sulit menunjukan itu dan orang disekelilingnya mungkin tidak dapat menemukan itu karena cara bicara Kyu Hyun yang ketus dan terkadang menyakiti orang lain membuat siapapun tak akan bercaya tentang sikap perhatian Kyu Hyun ini.

Sung Min mulai mengajak Kyu Hyun berbincang. Diawali dengan menanyakan keadaan Kyu Hyun dan berlanjut kepada alasan Kyu Hyun untuk tetap mengkonsumsi antidepressant bahkan secara berlebih.

Pada awalnya Kyu Hyun ragu untuk bercerita. Tapi Sung Min berhasil mengatasinya dan membuat anak itu bercerita banyak, bahkan hampir semuanya.

Selama proses tanya-jawab itu, tangan Kyu Hyun sesekali memainkan sujung selimut. Sung Min menatap wajah Kyu Hyun yang hanya menunjukan ekspressi yang itu-itu saja. Ekspressi polos, ekspressi sedih, dan sesekali sedikit tersenyum ketika Sung Min menanyakan seuatu yang mungkin membuat perasaan Kyu Hyun lebih baik.

Sampai Kyu Hyun selesai menceritakan semuanya, Sung Min mengambil kesimpulan. _**Children of Depressed Mothers**__._

_._

_._

Dong Hae berdiri dari duduknya ketika Sung Min memasuki ruangannya. Ia menghampiri Sung Min dengan antusias dan mengajak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk di sofa tamu diruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Sung Min tersenyum menanggapi. "_Children of Depressed Mothers_," katanya. Tangannya meraih catatan kecil di dalam saku jas dokternya kemudian membaca isinya sambil menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Dong Hae.

"Aku kira ibu Kyu Hyun juga mengalami depressi berat sampai bunuh diri, Dong Hae-ya. Dan kedekatan Kyu Hyun dengan ibunya membuat Kyu Hyun meniru beberapa persen sikap ibunya. Aku mendapat beberapa keterangan, tadi. Kyu Hyun bilang, ibunya adalah orang yang tertutup dan pendiam, benar?"

Dong Hae mengangguk. "Ya, memang seperti itu sampai tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan sebenarnya. Bahkan, sampai ia melakukan tindakan bunuh diri itu."

"Kau salah, Hae-ya. Kyu Hyun menyadari itu semua."

Dong Hae mengerutkan kening. "Menyadari keadaan ibunya?"

"Ya," jawab Sung Min langsung. "Dia anak yang pintar, kau tahu? Ketika aku melakukan interview dengannya. Dia bertanya padaku, apakah aku seorang psikiatris dan aku diminta olehmu untuk berbicara dengannya."

Kali ini Dong Hae membelalakan matanya. "Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku jawab, iya," jawab Sung Min acuh tak acuh. Dong Hae berdecak sebal melihatnya. Psikiatris yang satu ini sedikit menyebalkan. "Tapi kau tak perlu cemas, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Lalu? Lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu mengenai keadaannya, Hyung!"

"Ck! Kau tidak sabaran sekali!" gerutu Sung Min. "Dia menyadari semuanya. Dia tahu ada hal aneh pada ibunya, tapi dia tak bisa menceritakan itu kepada siapapun karena seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Dia mewarisi sebagian sifat ibunya. Dia terlalu takut untuk memercayai orang lain lagi setelah melihat ibunya ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah yang ia tahu sangat disayangi ibunya." Sung Min menghela napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kemudian kau datang. Dia tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu karena dia berpikir bahwa kau hanya orang lain yang datang begitu saja seperti tidak mengerti keadaan mereka. Dia bilang, 'setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersamaku dan ibu, kegiatan Dong Hae Hyung hanya kuliah dan belajar saja. Dan dia begitu memaksaku untuk memanggilanya dengan sebutan Hyung. Lalu dia juga memaksa ibu untuk membujukku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia sangat menyebalkan!' Aku tidak mengada-ngada Dong Hae-ya. Dia benar-benar berkata seperti itu. Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa itu hanya persoalan kecil. Apa sulitnya memanggilmu dengan Hyung, kan?"

Pandangan Dong Hae lurus kedepan, ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sung Min. ia hanya berpikir. Kyu Hyun benar-benar mempermasalhakan hal itu?

"Kala itu Kyu Hyun masih kecil, Dong Hae-ya. Jadi masalah seperti itupun akan dipikirkan lain olehnya. Dia pikir kau tipe orang pemaksa dan tak mau mengalah, dan dia tak suka dengan sikapmu dirumahnya. Katanya, kau seperti anak kost yang menumpang di rumahanya. Hanya makan, tidur, belajar, dan kulain. Kau seperti itu?"

"Ya," jawab Dong Hae ragu. "Noona memiliki asisten ruamah tangga yang akan datang setiap pagi dan sore untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Jadi tidak ada yang aku lalukan disana selalin belajar."

"Sampai ibunya meninggal, kau baru menyadari bahwa Kyu Hyun tak memiliki orang lain selain ibunya, begitu?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepala.

"Lau kau berjanji kepada noona-mu itu untuk menjaga Kyu Hyun. dan kau sudah tahu belum, Kyu Hyun tak suka kau mengungkit janji itu?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku tak pernah lagi mengungkitnya. Tapi Hyung, walaupun aku berjanji seperti itu kepada noona aku benar-benar menyayangi Kyu Hyun. Bukan karena janji itu."

"Ya, Kyu Hyun sudah tahu itu sekarang. Tapi dulu tidak begitu. Sekarang semuanya telah membaik, Dong Hae-ya. Kyu Hyun tidak perlu pengobatan khusus dariku. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memberikannya obat-obatan, dia sudah overdosis. Kita hanya perlu melakukan langkah terakhir."

"Apa itu?"

"Terapi kognitif-perilaku, dengan cara _role-playing__," _Sung Min measukan catatannya kembali ke dalam saku. Ia duduk tegak dan memerhatikan raut bingung Dong Hae._ "_Yaitu, mengajarkan diri anak mengenai hubungan interpersonal dengan menjalin hubungan dalam keluarga dan teman-teman yang baik dan teknik dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Menghilangkan perasaan sedih, kesepian, putus asa, atau keinginan untuk bunuh diri, kognitif yang positif dibangun kembali untuk menjawab pemikiran yang salah pada benaknya bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia percaya, bawa tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya dengan baik, dan bahwa tidak ada ketulusan dari orang lain untuk dirinya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dimulai dari dirimu sendiri, Dong Hae-ya. Kyu Hyun bilang kau selalu melarangnya berteman dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Ki Bum. Aku tak tau seperti apa Kim Ki Bum itu, tapi yang dapat aku simpulakan dari cerita Kyu Hyun adalah Kim Ki Bum itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang yang bisa ia percayai bahkan ketika ia tahu ayahnya sekarang milik Kim Ki Bum itu." Sung Min melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana bisa ia memercayai orang lain sedangkan kau sebagai satu-satunya keluarganyapun tak bisa memercayai dirinya? Dia bahakan tak mempermasalahkan mengenai hubungan Ki Bum dengan ayahnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, dia hanya sangat membenci ayahnya karena dibenaknya sudah terpatri bahwa ayahnyalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini!" suara Sung Min mulai meninggi. "Tugasmu sekarang adalah, meyakinkan dirimu sendiri dan juga Kyu Hyun bahwa kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh Tuan Cho."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Dong Hae tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan Sung Min masih menunggu respon Dong Hae, ia membiarkan anak itu berpikir dan menyadari bahwa semua orang pasti memiliki kesalahan dan tugasnya adalah mencoba memaafkan.

Suara pintu terbuka, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jung Soo masuk dengan seseorang yang sedang dipikirkan Dong Hae. Ayah Kyu Hyun.

Tuan Cho menghampiri Dong Hae dan duduk di samping Sung Min, tepat dihadapan Dong Hae. Sedangkan Jung soo duduk di samping Dong Hae. Tangan Dokter yang terkenal dengan sikap lembutnya itu merangkul bahu Dong Hae dan menepuknya beberapa kali, memberikian sedikit ketenangan.

"Kami mendengar semuanya," Tuan Cho buka suara. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya, menunggu kalimat berikutnya. "Aku memang salah, setelah pergi dan menikah dengan ibu Ki Bum aku tak pernah datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin, jika aku tidak menjadi seorang yang pengecut, Ha Na akan mengerti dan tidak mengalami depressi seperti yang Lee _Seonsaeng-nim_ katakan."

Pandangan Tuan Cho beralih pada Dong Hae. "Mungkin Lee _seonsaeng-nim _dan Park _seonsaeng-nim_ juga harus mengetahui semuanya agar dapat membantu Kyu Hyun untuk mengerti. Aku menikahi ibu Ki Bum memang karena kesalahanku. Waktu itu perusahaan yang aku pegang sedang mengalami masalah besar dan bodohnya aku adalah dengan menghabisakan waktu dengan minuman keras, bukannya mengajak isteri untuk berbincang dan mencari jalan keluar." Tuan Cho mulai menceritakan semuanya, mengenai kehamilan ibu Ki Bum akibat ulahnya sampai pernikahan mereka karena alasan perusahaan.

Tak ada yang mengomentari. Semua masih saja diam sampai Tuan Cho menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sung Min yang pertama kali menyadari suasana kaku diantara mereka. Ia bangkit menghela napas keras dan menarik perhatian semuanya. Kemudian tersenyum manis, memerlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, bukan? Lee Dong Hae, bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Dong Hae menatap mantan suami kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan datar. Tapi kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Tuan Cho, duduk disampingnya dan memeluk laki-laki itu erat. "Aku memercayaimu, _Hyung_," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Tuan Cho mengaggukan kepala, kemudian menggumamkan kata terima kasih beberapa kali. "Bantu aku, Dong Hae-ya.. Bantu aku menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Kyu Hyun," pintanya setulus hati.

"Tentu saja kau harus membantunya, Dong Hae-ya." Sung Min angkat bicara, Dong Hae melepaskan pelukannya pada ayah Kyu Hyun. "Semua pihak keluarga harus membantu langkah terakhir untuk mendapatkan Kyu Hyun yang baru. Kyu Hyun yang tidak lagi merasa dirinya sendiri, Kyu Hyun yang akan menerima orang lain, dan Kyu Hyun yang bisa lebih menerima ketulusan orang lain untuknya."

Sekarang, apa lagi yang perlu dipusingkan? Dari diskusi dadakan ini, Dong Hae menyadari satu hal, bahwa masalah tak akan selesai hanya dengan diam atau hanya dengan melihat dari satu sisi saja. Sudut pandang kita tak selamanya adalah suatu kebenaran, bukan begitu?

.

.

Ruang rawat itu sedah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah Sung Min pergi. Televisi dihadapan Kyu Hyun menyala, menampilkan berita kelulusan yang dilakukan serempak di negaranya. Kyu Hyun hanya diam, ia tidak khawatir mengenai kelulusannya karena Kang _Seonsaeng_ telah mewakilkannya untuk menerima kelulusan dan beberapa saat lalu wali kelasnya itu telah memberikan informasi bahwa seratus persen siswa tingat akhir kelas regular dan akselerasi lulus. Yah, Kyu Hyun tak pernah meragukan keberhasilan sekolahnya dalam mendidik siswa.

Melihat berita sekolah, Kyu Hyun jadi mengingat Henry dan Kang _seonsaeng_. Dong Hae bilang mereka akan kesini. Tapi kenapa lama sekali. Kyu Hyun kira acara kelulusan hanya sebentar, dan yang membuat kelulusan menjadi lama adalah acara perayaannya.

_Ish! Pasti mereka menghadiri perayaan kelulusan!_

Kyu Hyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menarik kakinya menjadi tertekuk, kemuidan memeluk kakinya dan menumpukan dagu di atas lutut. Gerakannya sekarang sudah mulai bebas, tidak seperti ketika kedua tangannya dipasangi selang infus, tapi tetap saja satu infus ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya, matanya menap punggung kakinya yang begitu putih dan terasa dingin. Kemudian ekspressinya berubah kesal. _Dong Hae _Hyung_ melupakan kaos kaki-ku_.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, hm?"

Kyu Hyun mendongak, menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Itu Lee Dong Hae, _Hyung_-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau melupakan kaos kaki-ku, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyu Hyun sambil meluruskan kakinya lagi.

Dong Hae menghampirinya dan menyelimuti kaki Kyu Hyun. "Ah, ya. Aku lupa mengambilnya, tapi tenang saja _Eomma _datang membawa kaos kaki dan juga PSP milikmu."

Alis Kyu Hyun terangkat. "_Eomma_-mu? _Halmeoni_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Dong Hae mengangguk. "Ya, dia sedang membicarakan keadaanmu di ruangan Jung Soo _Hyung_."

Kyu Hyun tersenyum senang. Kekecewaannya karena Kang _seonsaeng _dan Henry yang tak kunjung datang hilang begitu saja. Ia begitu merindukan _Halmeoni_-nya. Wanita yang sudah _Eomma_-nya anggap sebagai seorang ibu setelah neneknya meninggal.

Melihat senyum itu, Dong Hae ikut tersenyum. Kyu Hyun begitu jarang memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya itu. Ia menjadi lebih lega sekarang, ia yakin kedatangan ibunya akan memperbaiki keadaan.

Dong Hae duduk di tempat biasa, di samping kiri Kyu Hyun. sesekali ia menatap pintu yang tertutup. Ibunya lama sekali datang, apa Tuan Cho begitu sulit menjelaskan semuanya pada ibunya.

Tadi, ibunya datang tepat ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan Jung Soo, setelah sepakat untuk tidak mempertemukan Kyu Hyun dan ayahnya selama beberapa hari agar membuat Kyu Hyun lebih tenang, mereka mengakhiri diskusi itu. Mata ibunya itu terbelalak ketika mendapati dia berjalan bersama seseorang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai penyebab terjadinya masalah pada keluarga Kyu Hyun. sehingga ia harus membujuk ibunya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari ayah Kyu Hyun dan membiarkan mereka berbincang di ruangan Jung Soo.

Sekarang Dong Hae begitu khawatir, apa ibunya bisa menerima penjelasan ayah Kyu Hyun atau tidak. Ia harap ibunya bisa mengerti dan membantunya menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Park _seonsaeng-nim_? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Dong Hae tertawa melihat kekesalan Kyu Hyun. "Kau merindukan _eomma_, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja!" teriak Kyu Hyun bersemangat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka.

Disana berdiri seorang wanita yang telah menua yang begitu dirindukannya. "_Halmeoni_!" teriak Kyu Hyun. ia merentangkan tangannya, kemudian membalas pelukan dari neneknya itu dengan begitu erat. "_Bogoshipeosoyo_.." gumamnya pelan.

Ibu Dong Hae menganggukkan kepala, melepaskan pelukan Kyu Hyun dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "_Nado_." Jawabnya. "Kenapa kau samapai sakit seperti ini, _eoh_?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

Tapi Kyu Hyun malah tersenyum senang. "Jika aku sakit _Halmeoni_ akan datang, aku mau sakit terus!" ujarnya dengan ekspressi tak berdosa.

"_Yak_!" teriak Dong Hae dan ibunya bersamaan. Kyu Hyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Kyu Hyun-ie.." ibu Dong hae mengingatkan dengan sabar, tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala Kyu Hyun dengan lembut.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum. "_Mianhaeyo_.." katanya, dibalas jitakan dari Dong Hae.

"Ish! _Hyung_! Sakit, tahu!" protesnya.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu sekarang. Kau tak ingat, tadi kau merengek ingin pulang," ujar Dong Hae. Sedikit mengejek dengan kata "merengek"

"Aku tidak merengek, _Halmeoni_. Dong Hae _Hyung_ berbohong!" bisik Kyu Hyun kepada neneknya. Dong Hae hanya mencibir tak jelas. "_Hyung_ jangan mencibir seperti itu!" protesnya pada Dong Hae.

Ibu Dong Hae tertawa dengan sikap anak cucu nya. Ia berjalan mengambil barang-barang yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Kemudian menyodorka benda kesayangan Kyu Hyun. PSP! Kyu Hyun menerimanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia melihat neneknya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kearah kakinya. Membuka selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan memasangkan kaos kaki, membuat kakinya terasa lebih hangat.

"Dong Hae bilang, dia melupakan kaos kakimu. Jadi aku mampir ke rumahmu untuk mengambilnya. Kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali, hm?"

Kyu Hyun masih menatap wanita itu lekat, ia begitu menikmati sentuhan wanita itu di kakinya. Mengusap kakinya dengan lembut dan sesekali memberi pijatan. Membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Kalau pendidikan kalian sudah selesai, sebaikanya kalian pindah saja ke mokpo. Disana, aku bisa lebih memerhatikan kalian."

Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Setelah wisuda beberapa minggu lagi, aku akan menikahi Hye Hoon dan mengajaknya pindah ke Mokpo."

"Hye Hoon?" Nyonya Lee mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, kekasihmu itu? Kau tahu tidak, _Eomma_ sangat senang ketika kau menelepon dan membawa kabar mengenai calon isteri. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau dia tak mau tinggal di Mokpo? Kau tahu, kan, Mokpo itu hanya kota kecil saja. Lagi pula, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia adalah seorang pengajar di sekolah Kyu Hyun?"

Dong Hae terlihat berpikir. Benar, bagaimana kalau Hye Hoon tak mau. "Bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ saja yang pindah ke Seoul?"

"Tidak," toloak Nyonya Lee. "Ayahmu tinggal di Mokpo sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhir. Akupun ingin sepertinga. Aku tak ingin meninggalakan rumah peninggalan ayahmu, Hae-ya.."

Mereka kemudian diam. Mungkin memikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai tempat tinggal. Mereka tak memerhatikan Kyu Hyun yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di kasur, memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

_Eomma…bogoshipeo.._

Hatinya berteriak. Kerinduan kepada ibunya tiba tiba saja datang. Melihat kedekatan Dong Hae dan ibunya, melihat perhatian ibu Dong Hae, membuatnya begitu rindu kasih sayang ibunya. Dan juga, mendengar percakapan mereka mengenai tempat tinggal, dan mengenai Dong Hae yang akan segera menikah, Kyu Hyun merasa seperti orang lain disini.

Dong Hae tentu saja tidak mungkin selamanya menjaganya, Dong Hae harus memiliki masa depan bersama isterinya, dan neneknya akan tetap di Mokpo.

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku?_

.

.

Jauh di tempat lain. Di Negara yang lain. Ki Bum tengah memandang lurus keluar jendela, dari kamar hotelnya. Matanya begitu menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya bersama dengan kesendiriannya.

Tadi pagi, ketika mereka baru saja sampai di kamar hotel, adiknya mengalami demam tinggi dan ibunya segera membawa adik perempuannya itu ke ruamh sakit.

Entah Ki Bum harus senang atau sedih, ia senang karena dengan keadaan adiknya yang seperti itu, ibunya bisa lebih memerhatikan adiknya. Tapi Ki Bum begitu kecewa, kenapa ibunya tak juga mengerti dengan keinginan mereka. Adiknya demam karena menangis selama di pesawat. Kenapa ibunya selalu saja egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri. Demi menemui mantan suaminya, ia tega membuat kedua anaknya sedih dan mereka dari keluarga baru di Seoul.

Ki Bum menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative mengenai ibunya. Ia sekarang hanya bisa berharap, kehidupan keluarganya menjadi lebih baik setelah pindah.

Ki Bum berjalan, memasuki area balkon kamar itu dan ia tersenyum ketika pemandangan dihadapannya terlihat lebih indah. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat kanal air yang terkenal itu. Rideau Canal Skateway, sebuah kanal air sepanjang 200 km yang dibangun dulu untuk menghadapi kemungkinan perang antara Kanada dan Amerika serikat. Yang Ki Bum tahu, kanal ini merangkap fungsi dengan _skating rink _dengan panjang 7,8 km ketika musim salju tiba. Sementara orang orang bermain _ice skating _ di atasnya, di bawahnya air masih mengalir.

Ah, Ki Bum jadi mengingat Kyu Hyun. sahabatnya itu begitu menyukai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan musim dingin dan salju. Suatu saat nanti ia ingin mengajak Kyu Hyun bermain _ice skating_ disana.

_Kyu Hyun-ah, baru satu hari saja aku sudah merindukanmu!_

Bel pintu kamar berbunyi. Ki Bum mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu dan segera berjalan untuk membukanya. Apa ibunya sudah pulang?

Pintu terbuka. Benar saja, ibunya berdiri dengan menjinjing sebuah _paper bag_ di tangan kanannya, dan seorang laki-laki di belakangnya tengah menggendong adiknya.

"_Appa_?" gumam Ki Bum tak percaya.

Ayah kandungnya, mantan suami ibunya itu tersenyum pada Ki Bum. Mereka segera masuk, ayahnya itu menidurkan adiknya di kasur dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

Ki Bum menyambut pelukan ayahnya dengan hati berdesir. Ia baru menyadari hal ini sekarang, ia ternyata begitu merindukan ayahnya. Keberadaan ayah Kyu Hyun di rumahnya membuatnya sedikit melupakan ayah kandungnya ini.

"_Appa_.._Bogoshipeoyo_.." ujar Ki Bum. Mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ibunya tersenyum di hadapannya, sambil menyelimuti adiknya yang tengah tertidur.

"_Nado_, Ki Bum-ie.. ayah juga sangat merindukanmu."

Ki Bum melepas pelukan ayahnya, ia menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan senyum. "Apa kalian akan kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ki Bum, ibunya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku berencana mengajak ayah Cho-mu itu kesini untuk kuperkenalkan kepadanya. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah, bukan? Tapi, usulmu agar ayah Cho-mu itu kembali dekat dengan Kyu Hyun bukan ide yang buruk. Aku setuju meninggalkannya disana. Dan sekedar informasi saja, Kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah perceraian di Seoul, dan ayahmu ini telah ditinggalkan isteri barunya."

"Ditinggalakan?"

Ayahnya mengagguk. "Kau tahu, aku begitu tampan. Orang tua wanita itu menikahkanku dengannya sebagai permintaan terakhir sebelum dia meninggal karena kankernya."

Ki Bum terhenyak. Kemudian tertawa lepas. "Kau? Tampan?" tanyanya tak percaya, masih dengan tawa. Hei! Ternyata ayahnya memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi!

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita sangat tampan, bukan?"

Ki Bum menganggukan kepala, tawanya belum berhenti. "Kau benar, _Appa_. Kita memang tampan."

Sementara mereka berdua tertawa, dan membanggakan ketampanan yang memang kenyataan itu. Ibunya tersenyum, yah.. kepercayaan diri berlebih itu mungkin sudah turun temurun.

Satu masalah terselesaikan lagi. Membuktikan betapa penting kesabaran dan kelapangan hati untuk saling memaafkan dalam menyelesaikan masalah

Sekarang Ki Bum tahu, mengapa ibunya ini begitu ingin meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke sini. Ternyata, ayahnya ini telah menanti kedatangan mereka untuk kembali membangun keluarga utuh, dengan tambahan bonus seorang anak perempuan yang juga akan disayangi mereka sepenuh hati.

"Besok kita akan pindah, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Termasuk pernikahan kita, sayang."

Ibu Ki Bum mengangguk, kemudian menatap Ki Bum. "Kau mau mengundang keluarga Kyu Hyun? aku akan menyiapkan undangannya. Dan jangan lupa mengirimkan alamat rumah baru kita kepada ayah Cho. Dia pasti akan sering merindukan anak bungsunya."

"Kalian akan menikah lagi?" tanya Ki Bum bingung.

"Tentu saja, Ki Bum-ie.. kita kan sudah pernah bercerai," jawab sang ayah. Ki Bum hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Bagaimana dengan berita di Seoul?" Ki Bum bertanya dengan ragu. Ia baru saja ingat mengenai gossip menyebalkan di Seoul tentang ibunya dan ayah Kyu Hyun.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak akan ada lagi media yang berani menyebarkan berita murahan seperti itu." Ayahnya yang menjawab.

Ki Bum tersenyum senang. Ternyata kekuasaan ayahnya itu memang berguna.

.

.

**END? kkk~~ **

**pertama-tama, mau minta maaf karena chapter 5 nya ada kesalahan penulisan nama. aku terbiasa pake namaku sendiri di ff jadi keenakan deh nulis 'Hye Rin' hehe, tapi udah aku edit kok, dan aku usahakan gak terulang lagi.**

**lalu, mau minta maaf juga kalau banyak typo di chapter ini karena aku cuma ngedit satu kali aja. soalnya aku ngejar update malam ini. dan juga, jadi gak bisa balas review chapter 5.. gak papa kan?**

**mungkin lain kali aku perbaiki typo-nya dan aku balas reviewnya.. mianhaeyo #bow**

**dan seperti biasa, Gomawo buat semua yang udah review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kyu Hyun berjalan ke luar rumah dengan menghentakan kakinya. Ia begitu kesal pagi ini. Pasalnya, sang ibu yang tak juga keluar kamarnya, dan Dong Hae yang malah menyuruhnya berangkat naik taksi karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kampus.**_

_**Dong Hae menatap kepergian anak itu dengan senyum. Ia pikir Kyu Hyun begitu lucu dengan sikap kekanakannya itu.**_

_**Setelah memastikan Kyu Hyun naik ke dalam taksi, Dong Hae kembali masuk dan membereskan peralatan makan di meja makan. Kyu Hyun tak menghabiskan sarapannya. Mungkin karena tidak ditemani ibunya?**_

_**Mengingat itu, Dong Hae melirik pintu kamar kakaknya yang tak kunjung terbuka sejak semalam. Biasanya kakak sepupunya itu akan bangun paling awal dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.**_

"**Noona**_**!" teriaknya.**_

_**Tidak ada sahutan. Kemudian ia menyimpan piring kotor di dalam bak cuci piring dan berjalan tergesa menuju kamar kakak sepupunya.**_

"_**Kau belum bangun, **_**Noona**_**?!" kali ini ia berteriak sambil menggedor pintu.**_

_**Tetap tak ada sahutan.**_

_**Dong Hae mulai cemas. Ia menggedor pintu lebih keras lagi dan tetap tak mendapat respon apapun. Kemudian berinisiatif mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan…**_

_**Sungguh! Dong Hae tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**_

_**Kakak sepupunya. Ibunya Kyu Hyun. Tergeletak di lantai dengan kedua tangan bersimbah darah. Matnya terpejam, kulit tubuhnya membiru, dan Dong Hae melihat sebuah pisau dengan darah yang telah mengering tergeletak di samping jasad itu.**_

_**Dong Hae ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa! Suaranya hilang begitu saja, tenggorokannya panas dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Dong Hae rasa, ia akan terjatuh sebentar lagi, karena ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang, tak berpijak.**_

_**Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, ia segera mengambil ponsel kakaknya yang tersimpan di atas meja di kamar itu dan menghubungi ibunya. Dong Hae bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia teriakan kepada ibunya hingga ia benar-benar merasa hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga, ketika pandangan matanya menggelap dan ia tak merasakan apapun.**_

_**Ketika membuka matanya kembali beberapa jam kemudian, Dong Hae melihat ibunya duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum. Tapi senyum itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Matanya bergerak, memandang setiap sudut kamarnya. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kamar dan mendapati rumah itu dalam keadaan ramai.**_

_**Banyak orang yang berkunjung. Semua orang yang datang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tanda berduka cita.**_

_**Lalu..dimana Kyu Hyun? Anak itu berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan kesal, tadi!**_

"**Eomma**_**, Kyu Hyun?" tanyanya pada sang ibu yang telah keluar dari kamar.**_

_**Ibunya menyerahkan ponsel kepada Dong Hae. "Dia tak mengangkat panggilan dari **_**Eomma**_**."**_

_**Dong Hae merebut ponsel itu dan segera menelepon Kyu Hyun.**_

_**Setelah nada sambung yang ke dua, barulah terdengar suara Kyu Hyun yang terdengar masih sangat kesal. "Ada apa, Paman?"**_

_**Tak memedulikan panggilan apapun dari Kyu Hyun, Dong Hae menginformasikan berita duka itu sambil terisak. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan usahanya belakangan ini, membujuk Kyu Hyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Yang ia tahu hanyalah.. Noona-nya telah pergi, selamanya.**_

_**Setelah itu, ia tak mendengar apapun. Panggilan tak terputus, tapi Kyu Hyun hanya diam. Tak menyahut apapun sampai beberapa detik kemudian anak itu berkata dengan tergagap, menuduh Dong Hae mengerjainya. Ia bilang ia tak akan tertipu.**_

_**Dong Hae semakin keras menagis. Kyu Hyun bilang tak akan tertipu, tapi anak itu mengis, meraung keras, dan tak henti memanggil-manggil ibunya hingga ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang menenangkan Kyu Hyun disana, kemudian panggilan terputus.**_

_**Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Kyu Hyun datang dengan diantar oleh beberapa gurunya, yang juga hendak berbelasungkawa.**_

_**Anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mata sembab, hidungnya memerah, tapi tampangnya datar dan sorot matanya kosong. **_

_**Dong Hae tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyu Hyun. Adiknya itu berdiri berhadapan dengan peti jenazah ibunya, menatap foto besar yang menampilkan potret ibunya yang terlihat begitu cantik. Kemudian Kyu Hyun memejamkan mata, lama.. tetap berdiri disana dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Tak membiarkan siapapun mengambil alih posisinya. Anak itu tak ingin siapapun mendekat pada ibunya, hingga ia lelah dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.**_

.

**E****mpty ****H****eart**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyu Hyun,**

**Lee Dong Hae,**

**Kim Ki Bum,**

**Henry,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae,**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Brothership Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

Kemarin Henry tak datang mengunjunginya. Hanya Hye Hoon yang datang, itupun ketika malam telah larut dan Kyu Hyun sudah tak ingin menerima tamu lagi. Yah, Hye Hoon memang bukan tamu dan tentu saja tak menuruti kata-kata Kyu Hyun. wanita itu tetap datang dan menunggui Kyu Hyun yang terlelap ditemani oleh calon suaminya, Lee Dong Hae.

Kyu Hyun sempat membuka matanya ketika Hye Hoon datang, dan yang dikatakan anak itu adalah, "Pulang lagi saja _Noona_. Besok pagi kau juga akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Hei, apa itu sebuah permintaan untuk tetap disini sampai besok? Ya, setidaknya Hye Hoon memahaminya seperti itu. Ia sempat tertawa melihat ekspressi Kyu Hyun yang kekanakan, sebelum anak itu kembali memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sekarang, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Dong Hae yang masih memeriksa beberapa catatan kesehatan pasien-pasiennya. Setelah pembicaraan serius mengenai rencana pernikahan, tengah malam tadi, Dong Hae mengantar Nyonya Lee untuk tidur di rumahnya saja. Dan sekarang Dong Hae tak melakukan apapun untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang sejak tadi dirasakan Hye Hoon.

Wanita itu menguap beberapa kali, ia ngantuk dan benar-benar bosan, tapi Dong Hae mengacuhkannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja, disamping berkas-berkas kesehatan yang sedang Dong Hae baca.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kaupun tak memperdulikanku."

Dong Hae mengangkat kepala, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan datar. "Kau hanya perlu duduk dan menunggu Kyu Hyun bangun beberapa jam lagi. Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur, dan kau tak mau. Lalu aku harus apa?" Dong Hae berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Kyu Hyun.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku ikut menghadiri perayaan kelulusan di sekolah?" tanya Hye Hoon, beralih topik. Ia ingat, ekspressi Dong Hae ketika ia datang tengah malam tadi. Terlihat begitu kesal, dan ia baru sempat bertanya mengenai hal itu sekarang karena sejak tadi Nyonya Lee berada di antara mereka.

"Bukan karena menghadiri acara itu. Tapi kau melupakan Kyu Hyun, Hye-ya!" desis Dong Hae, tajam.

Hye Hoon melirik Kyu Hyun yang menggeliat sesaat. Ia menghela napas kasar lalu kembali duduk. "Acara itu bukan hanya hura-hura saja. Kami memiliki acara resmi dan aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja, tadi. Lagi pula, aku harus memberikan pidato penutupan sebagai wali kelas akselerasi terbaik Kyung Hee _High School_," jelas Hye Hoon. Masih dengan suara rendahnya yang tajam. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Dong Hae tak mengerti posisinya.

"Seharusnya kau tak menjanjikan apapun pada Kyu Hyun. Kau tak tahu, Hye-ya betapa kecewanya dia seharian ini!" Dong Hae menutup bukunya, merapikan berkas yang berserakan di atas meja dan menumpuknya begitu saja. "Sung Min _Hyung_ melakukan _interview_ dengan Kyu Hyun tadi. Dan Kyu Hyun masih saja sulit mempercayai orang lain, terlebih setelah Ki Bum pergi. Hari ini, mungkin kau menambah alasan, mengapa Kyu Hyun tak bisa menerima siapapun lagi di hidupnya."

Hye Hoon terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Dong Hae. Ia tahu, kekasihnya ini begitu kecewa karena janjinya untuk datang berkunjung bersama Henry tidak ditepati. Tapi kenapa sampai sejauh ini? Kenapa Dong Hae seperti memberikan alasan bahwa ia tak bisa masuk kedalam kehidupan Dong Hae karena Kyu Hyun tak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa seperti sebuah ajakan perpisahan dari mulut Dong Hae?

"Aku memang berencana mengajak Henry. Kukira tak akan langsung diadakan acara kelulusan. Biasanya acara akan diadakan keesokan harinya, dan aku tak tahu mengenai kepindahan jadwal acara. Seharusnya kau mengerti, Hae-ya.. aku—"

"_Hyung_.."

Panggilan dari Kyu Hyun menghentikan kaliamat Hye Hoon. Kedua orang dewasa itu terkejut karena Kyu Hyun yang terbangun tiba-tiba. Terutama Dong Hae, ia segera menghampiri Kyu Hyun dan menanyakan apakah anak itu terganggu dengan percakapan mereka atau tidak. Tapi Kyu Hyun malah menangis tanpa suara, membuat Dong Hae panik dan Hye Hoon pun segera menghampirinya.

"Perutmu sakit lagi?" Dong Hae menyentuh perut Kyu Hyun dan ditepis begitu saja.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Kyu Hyun-ie?" giliran Hye Hoon yang bertanya. Tapi Kyu Hyun tak menjawab.

Merekapun terdiam. Memikirkan alasan apa yang membuat Kyu Hyun meneteskan air mata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menempatkanku di posisi yang sulit?" dengan suara serak, Kyu Hyun berujar. Matanya menatap Dong Hae dan Hye Hoon bergantian. "Atau aku yang selalu menyulitkanmu, _Hyung_?"

Dong Hae menegang ketika Kyu Hyun menatapnya dengan sendu. Mata anak itu berair dan Dong Hae sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Benar kata Hye Hoon, mungkin Kyu Hyun mimpi buruk?

"Kyu Hyun-ie, mungkin kau—"

"Aku tak mimpi buruk dan tidak mengigau!" teriak Kyu Hyun, seolah tahu apa yang akan dituduhkan Dong Hae selanjutnya. "Aku memang sulit menerima siapapun, aku juga tak bisa mempercayai orang lain begitu saja. Tapi aku sedang berusha, _Hyung_! Tapi kalian semua menyulitkanku!" lanjutnya. Nada suaranya sedikit merendah.

Hye Hoon yang selalu lebih peka, menyadari hal ini terlebih dahulu. Suatu kesimpulan muncul begitu saja di benak Hye Hoon. Kyu Hyun mendengar pembicaraannya bersama Dong Hae.

"Kyu, kau mendengar percakapan kita tadi? _Mianhae_, _eoh_? Kami hanya lelah, jadi sedikit emosi, kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Hye Hoon hati-hati, wanita itu mengusap telapak tangan Kyu Hyun yang berkeringat.

"Tapi kalian bertengkar karenaku!" sahut Kyu Hyun pelan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hye Hoon. "Bisakah kalian menjalani hubungan kalian seperti biasa? Anggap saja tak ada aku diantara kalian. Jangan jadikan aku alasan untuk apapun jika kalian tengah berdebat atau memutuskan sesuatu. Aku tak mau jadi penghalang, dan aku tak mau lagi sakit hanya karena merasa bersalah."

Tangan Kyu Hyun mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Ia benci jika harus menangis seperti ini, terbiasa dengan didikan sang ayah ketika kecil yang katanya anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Dong Hae memegang tangan Kyu Hyun. menghentikan kegiatan anak itu yang masih saja ingin menghentikan air mata yang terus jatuh. "Sudah, jangan seperti itu. Matamu akan sakit, Kyu Hyun-ie.."

"_Appa_ bilang, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis," lirih Kyu Hyun dengan suara terbata. Anak itu tidak sadar telah melafalkan kata "_Appa_" yang selama ini dihindarinya. Biasanya Kyu Hyun tak pernah sekalipun mengungkit apapun yang berhungungan dengan ayahnya.

Dua orang dewasa itu terdiam mendengarnya. Lain dengan Hye Hoon yang tertegun, Dong Hae tersenyum mendengarnya. Dong Hae yakin, Kyu Hyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membenci ayahnya. Mungkin, keadaanlah yang memaksa anak itu untuk membenci ayahnya.

"Siapapun boleh menangis, Kyu Hyun-ie. Kalau kau sedih, kau boleh menangis. Itu wajar, sayang.." dengan lembut, Hye Hoon mengelus rambut Kyu Hyun. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyu Hyun dan mengusap pipi Kyu Hyun yang basah oleh air mata.

Dong Hae duduk di hadapan Hye Hoon dengan posisi menyamping, Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepala Kyu Hyun di bahunya dan menggantikan usapan tangan Hye Rin di kepala Kyu Hyun dengan tangannya.

"Tidurlah lagi. Maafkan _Hyung_, _eoh_? _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud menempatkanmu diposisi yang sulit, kau mengerti, kan?"

Kyu Hyun tak menyahut, ia masih berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Dong Hae dan Hye Hoon, terdiam memerhatikan adik mereka yang masih tersedu tanpa suara itu. Sebelah tangan Dong Hae merangkul Kyu Hyun dari belakang dan mengusap sebelah lengan Kyu Hyun, membuat anak itu sedikit tenang, dan Hye Hoon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyu Hyun dengan lembut.

"Kalian jangan berpisah," mata Kyu Hyun yang masih basah, menatap Hye Hoon dengan tatapan memohon. Hye Hoon melirik Dong Hae dan dibalas senyum manis laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dong Hae.

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Kyu Hyun diam. Anak itu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kemudian bergumam, "Tak ada yang menemanimu kalau aku pergi, _Hyung_."

Pergi? Dong Hae mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Pergi kemana?"

"Beasiswa kuliah itu kah, Kyu?" Hye Hoon mencoba berpikir positif. "Belum tarlambat kok, masih ada satu minggu lagi sebelum tutup pendaftaran," tambahnya.

Kyu Hyun tersenyum samar dan bergumam, "Seharusnya, Ki Bum-ie mengambil kesempatan itu," kemudian tak ada suara apapun lagi disana. Kyu Hyun tertidur. Sampai akhirnya Dong Hae merebahkan tubuh anak itu di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak dan memeluk Hye Hoon.

"_Mianhae_.." gumamnya dengan lemut, Hye Hoon menepuk punggung Dong Hae pelan dan menggerutu panjang lebar karena sikap gegabah Dong Hae tadi.

"Tidak akan kuulangi lagi," ujar Dong Hae, tulus. "Dan kau harus tahu, aku belum menyetujui beasiswa untuk Kyu Hyun itu."

Hye Hoon mengangkat alis, menatap Dong Hae tajam. "Egois!"

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup samar-samar terdengar oleh Dong Hae yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur bertingkat dua di ruangan istirahat Kyung Hee Hospital. Dong Hae mengerang, tidak suka dengan seseorang yang mengusik tidurnya yang lelap itu. Ia baru saja memejamkan mata beberapa jam yang lalu setelah ibunya datang untuk menggantikannya menjaga Kyu Hyun. Dan sekarang, tidurnya terusik hanya dengan suara pintu. Matanya terbuka dan mencoba meraih penglihatannya yang samar itu kembali fokus. Ia bangkit, turun dari tempat tidur teratas itu tanpa menggunakan tangga, hanya dengan menggantungkan kedua kakinya di sisi tempat tidur kemudian melompat turun membuat Hyuk Jae, orang yang baru saja masuk itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," komentarnya dengan nada datar. Sepertinya laki-laki itu lelah. Setelah melepas seragam dokternya, Hyuk Jae merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang bawah.

Tak peduli dengan komentar sahabatnya itu, Dong Hae duduk di atas kursi di sudut ruangan, kursi itu terbuat dari kayu dan berhadapan dengan sebuah meja belajar yang fungsinya berubah menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang. Disana ia menemukan sebuah kado kecil dengan hiasan pita berwarna pink, membuat tawa Dong Hae meledak begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa diam? Aku ingin tidur!" dengus Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Oh, Hyuk! Seleramu manis," ejek Dong Hae, ia mengangkat kado kecil itu dan membuka pitanya. "Kubuka saja, ya." Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan karena tangannya telah terlebih dahulu membuka pita itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kelinci yang juga berwarna pink. Dong Hae tertawa lebih keras sambil menggantung benda itu di jari telunjuknya.

Hyuk Jae bangkit, merebut gantungan itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku kemeja hijau polos yang dipakainya. "Ini hadiah dari pasien. Kau tahu, kan, pasienku semuanya anak-anak."

Seharusnya Dong Hae tahu itu kan? Tapi Dong Hae seperti baru menyadarinya. Ia menghentikan tawa dan menganggukan kepala. "Aku lupa," ujarnya acuh.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Hyuk Jae memulai percakapan lagi. "Anak yang memberikan kado itu, kau ingat anak perempuan yang ditangani Sung Min _Hyung_? _Schizoid Personality Disorder_?"

Dong Hae mengangguk

"Dia baru saja meninggal."

"_Mwo_?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Dong Hae masih tercengang mendengar berita duka itu. Ingatannya kembali ke awal pertemuannya dengan anak perempuan itu. Anak itu selalu mencoba bunuh diri, mungkin karena stress dan tertekan.

"Apa, bunuh diri?" tanya Dong Hae hati-hati. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana terlukanya ketika pasien yang ditangani meninggal dunia.

"Dia beberapa kali menolak berobat. Bahkan orang tuanya menelepon pihak rumah sakit meminta Sung Min _Hyung _datang," Hyuk Jae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Dong Hae dengan sorot terluka. "Tapi dia memilih untuk menyerah. Dia menusuk jantungnya sendiri," katanya, dengan lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik kemudian dua bulir air bening itu jatuh membiarkan bulir-bulir lainnya mengikuti, membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Memang terlihat seperti, dia telah menyerah. Tapi sebenarnya, bagaimanapun caranya dia memang hanya memiliki sisa usia sampai di situ saja, Hyuk. Dengan atau tanpa mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri," Dong Hae bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur, berhadapan dengan Hyuk Jae. "Aku selalu ingat kata-kata _Appa _yang satu itu. Dulu, aku sempat takut untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Aku takut tidak bisa menyembuhkan kembali orang yang sakit. Tapi _Appa_ meyakinkanku bahwa sebenarnya usia manusia itu telah ditentukan, jika Tuhan menginginkan hidup manusia tersebut berakhir sampai di sana, kita bisa apa?"

Hyuk Jae tetap diam, memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan tangisnya. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Dong Hae, dan Dong Hae pun tahu itu karena ia bisa melihat bibir Hyuk jae yang sedikit melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum samar.

"Menangislah sepuasmu disini, tapi ingat, jangan menangis di hadapannya. Dia tak akan suka itu, Hyuk."

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Menemaniku menemuinya, mau tidak?"

Dong Hae menganggukan kepalanya, kantuk yang sejak tadi dirasakannya hilang begitu saja. Ia ingin menemui anak itu, memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada jasad anak kecil yang sempat membuatnya sadar mengenai keberadaan Kyu Hyun disisinya.

.

.

Siang ini, suasana di kamar rawat Kyu Hyun menjadi sedikit hangat. Disana ada Henry, Nyonya Lee dan juga Park Jung Soo yang tengah membujuk Kyu Hyun untuk makan.

Kyu Hyun duduk dengan kaki bersila di atas tempat tidur, dihadapannya telah ditempatan sebuah overbed table yang menjadi tempat tersajinya beberapa makanan dan satu mug Yuja Cha untuk Kyu Hyun.

Sejak kemarin, selera makan Kyu Hyun kurang baik dan sekarang bertambah buruk karena dihadapannya tersaji semangkuk seolleongtang, sup berkuah putih buram dari tulang daging sapi yang telah direbus berjam-jam lengkap dengan irisan daging sapi dan beberapa lembar tipis lobak dan bawang di atasnya, juga semangkuk nasi menyertai makanan itu. Aroma kuah kaldu itu memenuhi ruangan dan membuat perutnya terasa mual. Ia masih enggan memakan makanan apapun selain buah-buahan segar. Padahal Nyonya Lee telah membuatkan semua makanan itu agar Kyu Hyun lekas sembuh dengan semua gizi yang terkandung dalam makanannya.

"Kau payah, Kyu. Seperti anak kecil saja," ejek Henry, ia kemudian iseng mengambil PSP milik Kyu Hyun yang ada di samping bantal. Sebelum sempat menyalakan benda itu, Kyu Hyun sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak, membuatnya kaget dan ia segera menyimpan PSP itu di tempatnya tadi. Takut-takut Kyu Hyun melemparinya dengan sebuah mug keramik yang telah dipegang laki-laki itu.

"Berani kau memainkannya?" desis Kyu Hyun tajam. Henry mengernyit ngeri dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bagus," balas Kyu Hyun dengan sebuah senyum manis. Lalu meminum Yuja Cha-nya dan terlihat sangat menikmati minuman itu. Teh yang dibuat dengan tambahan sitrun dan madu itu, membuat perutnya nyaman. Apalagi dengan air yang maih panas, membuat tenggorokannya hangat.

Jung Soo dan Nyonya Lee hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

Nyonya Lee mengusap bahu Kyu Hyun, kemudian beralih menatap Henry. "Kau ingin makan Juga, Henry?"

Mata Henry berbinar. Anak itu menganggukan kepala dengan penuh semangat. Tapi kemudian merengut ketika Kyu Hyun menatapnya lagi. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya ragu. Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau boleh memakan ini, Mochi. Boleh semuanya!" seru Kyu Hyun senang. Ia sedikit mendorong overbed table dihadapannya. Tapi Jung Soo menghentikannya. Dokter itu menatap Kyu Hyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang ini jatahmu, Kyu Hyun-ah. Untuk Henry, masih ada yang lain."

Kali ini Kyu Hyun yang merengut karenanya, bibir anak itu sedikit mengerucut karena kesal. Ia melirik neneknya yang mengeluarkan Jajangmyeon dari dalam lemari makanan disana dan memberikannya kepada Henry.

Henry menerimanya, kemudian segera duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, siap menyantap makanan yang ia simpan di meja. Baru saja ia hendak menelan suapan pertamanya, Kyu Hyun memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan di atas kasur.

"Aku tak suka makan sendiri," Kyu Hyun melirik Henry dengan tatapan memohon. Henry mengangguk dan membawa makanannya, menyimpannya di atas overbed table dan kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur. Duduk bersila dihadapan Kyu Hyun.

"Selamat makan!" seru Henry sambil mengangkat sumpit di tangannya.

"_Yak!_" Kyu Hyun menghentikan suapan pertama Henry lagi. Laki-laki yang di panggil mochi itu menghela napas kesal dan menatap Kyu Hyun seolah tatapannya itu berkata 'ada apa lagi?'

"Boleh bertukar makanan?" pinta Kyu Hyun. matanya tak lepas dari semangkuk jajangmyeon yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mi dengan saus pasta kedelai hitam kesukaannya itu seolah memanggilnya untuk segera dimasukan kedalam mulut.

Henry menatap Jung Soo dan Nyonya Lee bergantian, tapi tak ada respon. Kemudian menatap Kyu Hyun lagi. "Tapi kau harus memakan seolleongtang itu, agar lekas sembuh."

Tatapan Kyu Hyun berubah sendu. "Ya sudah, selamat makan," tukas Kyu Hyun pelan, kemudian mulai menyeruput kuah sup dihadapannya.

Henry memerhatikan Kyu Hyun yang makan tanpa selera, membuatnya iba. Ia mengambil jajangmyun dengan sumpit kemudian menyodorkannya ke hadapan Kyu Hyun sehingga Kyu Hyun menghentikan makannya dan mengangkat kepala.

"Tapi aku bisa berbagi," ujarnya dengan Ramah. Kyu Hyun tersenyum dan membuka mulut, membiarkan Henry memasukan jajangmyeon itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Anda ingin ini juga, Park _seonsaeng-nim_?" Henry bertanya pada Jung soo yang sejak tadi jarang berbicara. Tapi Jung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Jung Soo berdiri dari duduknya dan mengatur tetesan cairan infus dalam selang agar berhenti untuk sementara. Membiarkan Kyu Hyun leluasa menggerakan tangannya tanpa takut darahnya yang berbalik naik masuk ke dalam selang.

Nyonya Lee membiarkan mereka makan. Ia memilih duduk di atas sofa, dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya dengan perasaan was-was.

_**Eomma, dia akan segera kesana. Aku harus mengunjungi orang tua pasien yang meninggal. Kutitip Kyu Hyun, ya.**_

Sekarang? Hari ini?

Nyonya Lee memejamkan matanya sesaat, hatinya begitu khawatir saat ini.

_Tuhan..semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.._

Jung Soo menghampiri Nyonya Lee dengan ponsel di genggaman tangannya. Ia juga baru saja mendapatkan pesan sejenis dari Dong Hae, mungkin Dong Hae begitu khawatir dengan Kyu Hyun hingga menitipkannya pada semua orang.

"Dia berteriak histeris ketika melihat ayahnya itu pada saat ibunya meninggal," Nyonya Lee memulai. "Kukira itu akan terjadi lagi, Kyu Hyun bilang ia tak akan pernah ingin bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya."

"Pasti ada yang berubah, Nyonya. Termasuk diri Kyu Hyun."

Nyonya Lee terdiam sesaat, kemudian bergumam, "Ya, semoga saja."

.

.

Isak tangis memenuhi rumah duka, Hyuk Jae dan Dong Hae menyelesaikan penghormatan terakhirnya ketika seseorang masuk dan berteriak histerias meneriakan nama seorang anak yang kini telah tiada. Itu ibunya. Hyuk Jae bilang, ibunya adalah orang pertama yang menemukan anak ini di kamarnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa dengan pisau yang masih menancap di dada kirinya.

Dong Hae mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika ia menemukan Kim Ha Na, kakak sepupunya yang juga mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri di dalam kamar. Terasa sangat sakit ketika mengingatnya, seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin, tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Hyuk Jae menghampiri wanita itu, mungkin untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa. Sedangkan Dong Hae memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap foto berbingkai kayu di hadapannya dengan senyum miris.

Foto itu seolah mengolok-olok siapapun yang melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu ternyenyum manis, dengan raut muka segar dan tampak begitu bahagia. Tapi Dong Hae berpikiran lain, ia pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu dapat tersenyum sebahagia itu jika ia melihat keadaan ibunya yang seperti ini?

Tapi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Mengenyahkan semua pikiran aneh itu dan berdoa untuk gadis kecil yang pernah menjadi pasiennya itu.

_Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, semoga kau bahagia dengan takdirmu berikutnya, dan semoga Tuhan bisa membantu keluargamu untuk merelakan kepergianmu._

Ketika membuka matanya, Dong Hae melihat Hyuk Jae tersenyum di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu juga mungkin baru saja berdoa.

"Bisakah kau berdoa satu hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Dong Hae. Hyuk Jae menatapnya bingung.

"Bisakah kita sama-sama berdoa agar tak ada seorangpun di kehidupan kita setelah ini, yang melakukan tindakan sama seperti ini?"

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tertangkup di atas dada dan dia benar-benar meminta hal yang sama dengan Dong Hae.

_Tuhan.. Jika saja memang akan ada lagi kepergian seseorang di hidupku, jangan biarkan orang itu memilih cara seperti ini untuk pergi.. dan jika telah tiba saatnya aku pergi, jangan biarkan orang yang kutinggalkan merasakan sakit ini, sakit ditinggalkan seperti ini._

.

.

Cho Kyu Hyun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makannya dan hendak minum obat, tapi ia urungkan ketika laki-laki itu masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar rawatnya. Henry yang sudah turun dari kasurnya menatap Kyu Hyun dan laki-laki yang baru saja masuk itu bergantian, ia tak tahu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa Kyu Hyun memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Seperti kemarahan, atau ketakutan? Entah, yang Henry tahu adalah Kyu Hyun sangat terkejut.

Tuan Cho. Laki-laki yang ditatap Kyu Hyun itu menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Mungkin ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sejak tadi dirasakannya. Ia membuka mulut ragu dan belum sempat ia berucap, Kyu Hyun bergerak mundur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jung Soo dan Nyonya Lee yang masih duduk di sofa beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyu Hyun. Jung Soo kembali mengatur cairan infus agar kembali menetes, sedangkan Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan kanan Kyu Hyun, seperti memberi sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

"Henry," Nyonya Lee beralih menatap Henry. "Kau bisa tunggu di luar bersama Park _seonsaengnim_?"

Henry menganggukan kepala dan segera pergi dari sana, diikuti oleh Jung Soo yang memberikan seulas senyum kepada Kyu Hyun sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar.

"Kyu Hyun-ah.." Kalimat pertama dari mulut Tuan Cho, terdengar sangat lirih.

"Untuk apa dia kesini, _Halmeoni_?" tanya Kyu Hyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan awas-nya pada Tuan Cho. Nyonya Lee menghela napas, ia pikir ini akan sedikit sulit.

"Dia—"

"Pergi!"

Ya Tuhan! Kyu Hyun berteriak, Nyonya Lee merasa seperti ia kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu diamana Tuan Cho hadir di pemakaman ibunya Kyu Hyun dan anak itu berteriak keras-keras mengusir ayahnya.

"Aku ingin dia pergi, _Halmeoni_! Kau mendengarkanku, kan? kubilang dia harus pergi!" teriak Kyu Hyun lagi, matanya bergerak gelisah, bergantian menatap Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Lee tanpa fokus.

"Tidak Kyu Hyun-ah, kau harus mendengarkanku!" Tuan Cho bersikeras. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati Kyu Hyun dan anak itu mundur lebih jauh lagi, merapatkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, selang infus di tangannya hampir terlepas karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia benar-benar tak senang dengan kedatangan Tuan Cho.

"Kenapa kau mendekat?! Kubilang, pergi! Kau harus pergi!" teriakan Kyu Hyun berubah menjadi desisan tajam, matanya tak lepas dari sosok sang ayah di hadapannya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Nyonya Lee sampai Nyonya Lee mengernyit kaget.

Segera Nyonya Lee berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau pergi," ujarnya dingin. Tuan Cho menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi ia enggan membalas tatapan itu, ia memilih menatap Kyu Hyun dan mengusap rambut Kyu Hyun, memberi sedikit ketenangan. "Kyu Hyun tak ingin menemuimu dulu," lanjutnya.

Tuan Cho menghela napas. Menyerah untuk mendekati anaknya itu, ia mundur selangkah dan bergeming di tempatnya sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai bisa membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Pernahkah kau merindukanku?" mulainya, "Ah tidak, pernahkah sekali saja kau mengingatku? Atau setidaknya pernahkah kau ingat bahwa aku pernah menjadi ayahmu?"

Tak ada sahutan, Tuan Cho melanjutkan, "Jika tidak pernah, tak apa. Tapi Kyu Hyun-ah, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu," Tuan Cho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, maksudku memikirkan kalian sejak aku keluar dari rumah. Kupikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar ketika aku memilih untuk—"

"Kau memang melakukan kesalahan besar! Kau meninggalakan _eomma_!" teriakan Kyu Hyun menggema lagi di ruangan itu, mungkin Jung Soo dan Henry yang duduk di kursi tunggu di luar kamar dapat mendengar teriakan Kyu Hyun.

"Aku tahu! Tolong dengarkan aku, Kyu," pintanya dengan nada melemah. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku sangat tahu, aku salah dan mungkin tidak ada cara untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Bahkan orang yang harus memaafkankupun telah tiada! Aku harus apa, Kyu Hyun-ah? Kau tak tahu, betapa sakitnya merasa bersalah itu!"

Setetes air mata mulai jatuh, Tuan Cho yang tak pernah menangis itu kini tak malu menampakkan betapa tertekannya ia kali ini, betapa sakitnya ketika anaknya sendiri tak ingin menerimanya.

"Kau tak suka melihatku, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku meninggalkan kalian bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan karena aku tak mencintai ibumu lagi, bukan karena aku memiliki wanita lain atau jika kau berpikir aku memilih wanita kaya sebagai pengganti ibumu, kau salah besar. Aku tahu, alasan apapun yang kukatakan tak akan mengembalikan ibumu. Kau bilang, kau akan memaafkanku jika aku mengembalikan ibumu?"

Hening sejenak. Tuan Cho masih menunggu jawaban Kyu Hyun.

Nyonya Lee juga ikut menatap Kyu Hyun, tak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan satu pihak ini.

"Benar begitu, Kyu Hyun-ah?" tanya Tuan Cho, lagi.

Kyu Hyun mengangguk ragu, ia sedikit mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Tuan Cho ketika ia berkunjung ke makam ibunya.

"Bisakah kau ganti syaratnya? Bagaimana kalau… kalau.. aku akan menemani ibumu? Kau bisa memaafkanku?"

Pertanyyan itu sukses membuat Kyu Hyun dan Nyonya Lee membelalakan matanya. Jantung Kyu Hyun berdegup kencang, apalagi dengan senyum milik Tuan Cho itu. Seolah dia tak mengatakan apapun, seolah kalimat terakhir itu hanya bualan saja. Tapi Kyu Hyun tahu, ayahnya ini tak pernah sembarangan berbicara, tak pernah sekedar menggertak atau menakut-nakuti. apa maksudanya ini?

"Terima kasih telah bersedia mendengarkanku," Tuan Cho membungkukan badan dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Kyu Hyun tak bergerak sama sekali setelah pintu tertutup sempurna. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Jung Soo, Henry dan juga Dong Hae yang telah selesai dengan urusannya, menyerbu masuk dan mengerubuni Kyu Hyun yang tak bergerak seinchipun.

Mereka semua menjadi khawatir, Henry yang sudah mendengar semua permasalahannya dari Jung Soo dan Dong Hae tadi, Hanya bisa menatap Kyu Hyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu Hyun-ah, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya tergagap, suaranya bergetar dan air mata menetes begitu saja ketika Kyu Hyun tak menyahutnya sama sekali.

Dong Hae menepuk pipi Kyu Hyun, Jung Soo mengambil stetoskopnya dan segera memeriksa anak itu. Ia bisa mendengar, jantung Kyu Hyun yang berdetak cepat tak beraturan, napas anak itu tersenggal dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Pasangkan selang oksigennya Dong Hae-ya!" titah Jung Soo dengan panik. "Aku akan mengambil obat!" kemudian Jung Soo menghilang di balik pintu.

Dong Hae mengambil selang oksigen yang tergantung di belakan Kyu Hyun dengan tangan bergetar, kemudian memasangkannya pada hidung Kyu Hyun dibantu oleh Henry.

"Kyu Hyun-ie, kau dengar Hyung?" Dong Hae berteriak frustasi. "Kyu! Ikuti Hyung, tarik napas perlahan saja, kau jangan seperti ini!"

Mata Kyu Hyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, tangan Nyonya Lee yang masih menggenggamnya di cengkram erat menyalurkan apapun yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kyu Hyun merasa dadanya sangat sakit, kedua matanya panas, seperti hendak menangis, tapi tak bisa!

"Kyu Hyun-ie, sayang.. sayang.. kau dengar _Halmeoni_?"

"_**Bisakah kau ganti syaratnya? Bagaimana kalau… kalau.. aku akan menemani ibumu? Kau bisa memaafkanku?"**_

Kalimat itu terus berputar dikepala Kyu Hyun. Tidak! Bukan ini yang Kyu Hyun inginkan, tidak seperti ini!

_**Bagaimana kalau… kalau.. aku akan menemani ibumu?**_

_**Aku akan menemani ibumu?**_

_**Aku akan menemani ibumu!**_

Berulang.. terus berulang, hingga Kyu Hyun merasa kepalanya penuh dan sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia sangat takut sekarang, kalimat itu begitu mengerikan untuknya. Napasnya semakin tercekat, tubuhnya menggigil, dan bibirnya bergetar. Dadanya yang sejak tadi sakit, kini terasa seperti terbakar dan seperti tak ada sedikitpun oksigen yang berhasil di hirupnya. Selang oksigen itu seolah tak berguna. Hingga ia menyerah, dan menutup matanya.

"Kyu.. Hei, Cho Kyu Hyun! Kyu! KYU!"

.

.

**-END-**

**Ini beneran end, loh!**

**Semuanya sudah selesai, kan? Gak ada yang gantung kagi, kan?**

**Kata "End" di chapter sebelumnya cuma becanda aja kok, hehehe kirain gak bakalan ada yang percaya**

**Dan tentang endingnya ini, jangan serang author, eoh! Kk~~**

**Mianhae kalau ada yang merasa tidak puas dengan endingnya #bow**

**.**

**Untuk FF berikutnya, aku mau bikin yang romance-romance gitu dan tentu dengan main cast Kyu Hyun. Tapi karena aku bingung mau dipasangin sama siapa Kyu nya.. Kalian harus ngasih saran, ya..dan alasan kenapa aku harus milih dia.**

**Rencananya mau GS, terserah kalian mau nyaranin GS di Kyu atau di yang lain.**

**Gomawo sebelumnya.. dan Gamawo udah bersedia baca FF ini sampai nemu ending yang absurd ini..**

**Oh ya satu lagi permintaanku, mau gak kalian kasih tau aku apa aja pelajaran yang bisa di tangkap dari cerita ini.. aku lg belajar masukin banyak pembelajaran dalam cerita, tapi gak tau berhasil apa enggak.**

**Untuk semua yang udah review.. ucapan terimakasih buat kalian gak terbatas loh.. kalau aku tulisin disini pasti gak muat.. sangat-sangat-sangat terimakasih!**

**-Khy13-**


End file.
